Blog użytkownika:Amikaa/Legendy mają w sobie ziarnko prawdy
thumb|350px Witam tych co zajrzą tu, by przeczytać moje opowiadanie. Nie wiem czy ktoś z was mnie pamięta.. Pewnie nie(szkoda ;-; ). No ale nie przyszłam się tu użalać. Nie znacie mnie to może zdążycie poznać. Przejdźmy do sedna czyli opowiadania, które tu będę zamieszczać. Jest to poprawiona wersja dotychczas zawieszonego i niedokończonego opowiadania: ,,Bo legendy mają w sobie ziarnko prawdy’’ Jest to opowiadanie jak najbardziej oryginalne(o ile ktoś nie pod kopiował, gdy przestałam pisać oryginał), które wymyśliłam już dawno temu. Ubiegłej wersji obecnie usuniętej pokazałam wam(tym którzy czytali zanim usunęłam) 19 rozdziałów, ale powiadamiam, że tu będzie już ono z zakończeniem czyli epilogiem. Są też oczywiście nowe sceny itp. Rozdziały będę publikować regularnie, czyli w poniedziałki i piątki. Podsumowując: - Nie powiem wam o czym dokładniej będzie historia. Dowiecie się podczas czytania. - Opowiadanie jest bardzo, ale to bardzo oryginalne i będę jego oryginalności bronić do upadłego. Więc lepiej nie kopiujcie. - Nie toleruję komentarzy typu ,,Kiedy next?” i będę je ignorować. - Proszę nie prosić o szybsze dodanie itp. Te prośby nie będą wysłuchiwane. Nowe rozdziały jak wcześniej wspomniałam w piątki i poniedziałki w ciągu wakacji i w niedziele w ciągu roku szkolnego! - Hejty mile widziane(najlepiej uzasadnione czemu ci się nie podoba). - Za błędy sorry bardzo. Miewam problemy z interpunkcją. Ortografię sprawdzałam kilka razy, ale mogłam coś przeoczyć.. - Dla fanów Hiccstrid! Nie znajdziecie tu ton cukru i słodyczy ich miłości. I nie pytajcie czy będzie, bo nie będzie. Jeśli tylko ich miłości szukacie to od razu to zamknijcie. - Żeby nie było pytań o Czkawkę i Szczerbka. Historia dzieje się wiele, wiele, wiele, wiele, wiele lat przed nimi. Że tak powiem wiele lat Przed Erą Czkawki i Szczerbka. '-Akcja rozwija się momentami bardzo powoli, więc na większe wydarzenia czekajcie cierpliwie.' To koniec podsumowania. Jeśli się nie zniechęciłeś zapraszam do czytania ;3 Prolog -Patrzcie tam stoi jakaś chata!!- krzyknął młody minimum 15-letni, blond włosy chłopak, wskazując grupie przyjaciół, stojącą na skraju lasu małą chatkę. Wokół nich szalała burza, można by rzec prawie nawałnica, która pojawiła się w środku tego dotychczas pięknego dnia z nikąd. Czteroosobowa paczka wikingów z Berk biegiem ruszyła w stronę budynku, rozglądając się panicznie. Jak przystało na ludzi ich pokroju mogli się pochwalić wielką odwagą, ale burza budziła w nich lęk. Byli pewni, że na pewno nie zrobili dziś nic co zdenerwowałoby Thora. Ewentualnie jeszcze nie zdążyli zrobić nic co mogłoby go rozdrażnić, bo na miano najgrzeczniejszych nie zasługiwali. Licho wie skąd się wzięła ta burza i dlaczego akurat w momencie, gdy byli daleko od wioski. Woleli jednak nie przebywać na zewnątrz dłużej niż to konieczne. Wszechobecny deszcz siekał liście drzew, krzaki i ich samych, a pioruny uderzały to dalej to bliżej. Błyskało się dość często, dzięki czemu mogli zobaczyć coś więcej niż krople deszczu wpraszające się po chamsku do ich oczu. W takich momentach jak ten mogli jedynie żałować, że nie istnieje coś, co skutecznie broniło, by ich oczy przed deszczem. Po chwili morderczego biegu dopadli do drewnianych drzwi. Po krótkim siłowaniu z lekko zardzewiałą klamką, już bezpieczni rozglądali się po wnętrzu, które nie wyglądało jakoś nadzwyczajnie. Kilka zapełnionych starymi księgami półek, a obok nich regał. Dwa krzesła, stolik do kompletu naprzeciw, a przy nim jeszcze dwa łóżka. Jedna ściana zapełniona była też większymi i mniejszymi obrazami. -Jak myślicie mieszka tu ktoś?- spytała najniższa, czarnowłosa dziewczyna przyglądając się zakurzonym meblom z ciekawością. -Raczej nie Fallon.- odpowiedział jej chłopak, który wcześniej zauważył ten dom. -Wygląda na opuszczony od co najmniej miesiąca. Jak nie więcej. -Gratuluję spostrzegawczości Ben. W każdym razie musimy to zostać póki wichura nie przejdzie. Thor musi dziś być bardzo zdenerwowany.- dodał drugi i najstarszy w grupie -16,5 letni- chłopak zapalając ognisko w małym piecyku, który znajdował sie w pomieszczeniu.- Sara zobacz czy nie ma tu czegoś do jedzenia. -Już znalazłam.- powiedziała do niego zadowolona dziewczyna i pokazała reszcie co znalazła.- Może nie wybitnie świeże, ale może się nadać. A co Grin zgłodniałeś? -Skoro pytam to tak.- odparł właściciel imienia unosząc brew. Cztery osoby skupiły się wokół rozpalonego ognia. Gawędzili wesoło, o tym co udało im się dzisiaj zrobić przed burzą. Tylko jedna dziewczyna, Fallon z ciekawością przyglądała się wiszącym na ścianie obrazom i zakurzonym księgom stojącym na półkach. Miała chęć podnieść choć jedną z nich i zobaczyć o czym jest. Jednak jak na nie patrzyła to miała wrażenie, że są tak stare i delikatne, że gdyby je podniosła zamieniłyby się w pył skazując na zapomnienie to co jest w nich zapisane. Minęło kilka długich godzin. Burza już się oddaliła zostawiając po sobie czyste, nocne niebo. Mała ilość gwiazd i niskie położenie księżyca wskazywało na to, że noc nie zaczęła się dawno temu. Co najwyżej godzinkę. -No to pora się zbierać.- powiedziała Sara wstając ze swojego miejsca, jakby było dopiero południe. -Opłaca się? Jest już noc.- odparł na to Ben nie mając zamiaru wstać.- Jeszcze nas smoki zjedzą. W wiosce spodziewali się dziś ataku. -A co boisz się!- zaśmiał się Grin bawiąc się swoim toporem.- Zawsze wiedziałem, że jak przyjdzie co do czego to stchórzysz! Ben nie odpowiedział, ale obdarzył Grina jadowitym spojrzeniem, a Fallon i Sara wybuchły śmiechem. Wiedziały, że jeden drugiemu lubił dokazywać. Czasami komentarze Grina były bardzo obraźliwe. No, ale to był Grin. Ben choć siłą ustępował mu tylko ociupinkę, a na zaczepki reagował agresywnie to jako przyjacielowi potrafił mu wybaczyć. Dzięki tym dwóm w ich paczce nigdy nie było nudno. Fallon obejmowała wśród nich stanowisko osoby cichej i łagodnej, a Sara była ostoją opanowania i powagi. A oni wyrównywali to, jak określiła to raz Fallon „ogromną inteligencją”. Po kilku minutach nalegań i coraz to bardziej absurdalnych powodów, udało im się usadzić Sarę z powrotem. Nagle rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi. Cała grupka podskoczyła i stanęła na przeciw wejścia z bronią w gotowości. Światło księżyca oświetliło stojącą w wejściu postać, ale nie mogli rozpoznać czy to kobieta czy mężczyzna. Nieznajoma osoba weszła ciężkim krokiem do środka. Gdy podeszła bliżej blask ognia oświetlił jej twarz. Była to stara kobieta o siwych włosach, które kiedyś zapewne był czarne co można było stwierdzić zauważając ciemniejsze pasma, które były jeszcze lekko widoczne. Nie była za wysoka i z pewnością szczupła. Jak na swój wiek nie wyglądała też na zmęczoną życiem. -Kim jesteście?- spytała spokojnie. -Przyszliśmy tu z Berk. Zgubiliśmy się w czasie burzy i postanowiliśmy się tu schronić. Jeśli pani przeszkadzamy to już pójdziemy.- powiedziała Fallon choć ostatnie zdanie jakie wypowiedziała nie bardzo jej pasowało. Wolała tu zostać nawet jeśli kobieta będzie temu przeciwna. -Lepiej zostańcie. Noc już jest i smoki grasują.- głos nowo przybyłej dalej emanował tylko i wyłącznie spokojem. -Dziękujemy.- powiedziała Fallon, po czym odetchnęła z ulgą. Młodzież usiadła w kącie przyglądając się podejrzliwie kobiecie krzątającej się po domku. Tylko Fallon nabrała już pewności co do nieznajomej. Jej spokój dość nietypowy na taką sytuacje, bo w końcu weszła do domu i spotkała czworo nieproszonych gości mógł zaniepokoić, ale ona zachowywała się jakby ich obecność była w pełni normalna. Chyba, że tylko udawała, ale takie podejrzenia byłyby godne jedynie Grina. W sumie nie dziwiła się temu, że już mogłaby zaufać tej tajemniczej postaci. Od zawsze reszta potrafiła się z niej śmiać, że bardzo łatwo zawiera przyjaźnie z byle kim. Czasem wychodziło to na dobre, a czasem nie. A jak już źle to zawsze musieli jej potem pomagać. Taki pech. Była osobą łatwowierną i tyle. Gdy zapamiętała już cały wygląd nieznajomej powróciła do przyglądania się obrazom. Każdy przedstawiał prawdopodobnie tę samą nastoletnią dziewczynę w towarzystwie smoków, ale za każdym razem w innym miejscu i pozie co bardzo ją zaintrygowało. W myślach ciągle pytała sama siebie kim jest ta postać i jakim cudem w towarzystwie smoków. I to jeszcze nocnych furii. Ludzie z wioski wystrzegali się w szczególności tych smoków. Ponocnik dalej był dla wikingów ponocnikiem. Gronkiel, gronklem czy zębacz zębaczem. Ale nocna furia była dla nich pomiotem prosto z piekła mimo rzadkiego jej występowania. Jej mama opowiadała jej, że kiedyś na nie polowali jak jakieś znaleźli, ale zaprzestali po jednym wypadku. Wypadku, który miał miejsce prawie dwieście lat temu. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że ta historia była jej ulubioną. Ponoć tamtego dnia, gdy ostatni raz ścigano nocne furie zginęło kilka osób. Niektórzy twierdzili, że dwie, a inni, że osiem jak nie więcej. I nikt nie wiedział ile tak naprawdę. Wiadome było i do dziś zapamiętane, że furiom trzem lub dwóm udało się uciec. Ze względu na tych co zginęli zaczęto wystrzegać się, tych bestii. Fallon wyrwała się z zamyślenia i spojrzała na innych. Reszta grupy dyskutowała cicho. Dziewczyna była pewna, że pewnie dalej są nieufni wobec nowo przybyłej. Nie zauważyli jednak, że kobieta przygląda im się z ciekawością. -Podobają ci się te obrazy?- Fallon gwałtownie spojrzała na staruszkę zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią na pytanie. -Oczywiście.- odparła nieco zamyślonym tonem dalej wpatrując się w najbardziej ponury z nich.- Czy wie pani kim jest ta postać na nich przedstawiona? -Wiem, wiem. Z tą dziewczyną, wiąże się ciekawa legenda, zdaniem wielu bujda. Co za tym idzie legenda stara już prawdopodobnie zapomniana ludzie teraz pamiętają tylko jej zakończenie, które zapewne też jest mocno koloryzowane i pełne kłamstw. -Ale ty ją znasz?- przerwał jej Ben za co dostał kuksańca w ramię od Sary. -Znam. Każdy ją kiedyś znał. Ale wielu twierdziło, że jest to kłamstwo i niedorzeczność, więc powoli odeszła w zapomnienie. Chociaż niektóre jej elementy dalej zostały w pamięci wielu wikingów. -Opowiedz nam ją.- poprosiła Fallon. Obca dziewczyna niby podobna pod względem koloru włosów do niej była ciekawa pod kilkoma innymi względami. W szczególności widoczna na jej twarzy radość na widok jej towarzyszy. Smok jako przyjaciel? To nie możliwe. W wiosce, gdyby ktoś zaproponował próbę udomowienia jakiejkolwiek bestii został, by pewnie wygnany. Fallon miała wrażenie, że oprócz dziewczyny ktoś jeszcze musiał się przyjaźnić ze smokami. Skoro sytuacje na obrazach nie zostały wymyślone jakaś osoba musiała to zobaczyć. -Chcecie?- spytała po chwili kobieta i spojrzała na nich unosząc brew, a ci tylko potwierdzili to skinieniem głowy.- W takim razie siądźcie bliżej ognia i posłuchajcie... Tylko proszę nie przerywajcie. Rozdział 1 Działo sięto wiele lat temu, gdy Berk było jeszcze wioską nową, ale już nachodzoną przez smoki jak każda mieścina na bliższych lub dalszych wyspach tego archipelagu. Miała przynajmniej szczęście, że przetrwała, bo większość wiosek z tych terenów na wskutek ataków smoków spłonęła albo opustoszała. Nie stało tu wówczas tyle chat co teraz, jednak mieszkańców mało nie miała. Zaczęła się cała ta historia dokładniej w Smoczym Leżu. Dorosła przedstawicielka gatunku nocnej furii krążyła po wyspie pilnie szukając czegoś, a raczej innego smoka. Była wściekła, bo zabił on bowiem jej młode, które niedawno wykluły się z jaj. Udało jej się uratować tylko jednego malca. Strata dziecka jest dla matki ogromnym bólem, więc jej chęć zemsty nie była nieuzasadniona. Wiedziała tylko, że jej cel to bordowy koszmar ponocnik, który uciekł z jej jaskini, gdy tylko rzuciła się do obrony ostatniego maleństwa. Leciała najszybciej jak mogła. Wiedziała, że jego śmierć nie odda jej dzieci, ale chciała się odegrać na zabójcy. Krążyła nad ziemią póki nie doszedł jej płacz ludzkiego dziecka. Wylądowała na małej plażyczce o czarnym piasku, a przed sobą ujrzała rozbitą łódź. Wyczuwała zapach ludzi, ale był on słaby. Jej instynkt podpowiadał jej, że zniknęli z tego statku podczas wichury, która szalała na tutejszym morzu stosunkowo niedawno. Zaciekawiona zapomniała o zemście i podeszła do miejsca, z którego dobiegał płacz. Na kilku złączonych deskach stał spory koszyk. Smoczyca zaciekawiona zajrzała do niego, a jej oczom ukazało się małe dziecko. Normalnie zostawiłaby to ludzkie młode, ale instynkt macierzyński zabraniał jej tego posunięcia. Dziecko było płci żeńskiej. Oczy miało w kolorze granatowym i gęste, kruczoczarne włosy. Mała uspokoiła się, a nawet zaczęła śmiać, gdy smoczyca zaczęła ją dokładnie obwąchiwać. W sercu nocnej furii coś drgnęło. Gniew zniknął, a na jego miejsce wkroczyła chęć zaopiekowania się tym maleństwem. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale wyczuwała podobieństwo między jej dziećmi, a tym. moczyca delikatnie wzięła kosz w zęby i poleciała w stronę swojej jaskini gdzie czekało jej smocze maleństwo. Teraz miała do opieki jeszcze jedno małe stworzenie.. ~*~ Kilkanaście lat później ~*~ -'Nie złapiesz mnie Fario!-' krzyknęła 15-letnia dziewczyna biegnąc po ziemi, byleby uciec od swojego brata. '-A właśnie, że złapie!- '''odkrzyknął młody samiec Nocnej Furii lecąc za nią.'-Jestem smokiem w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, a więc jestem szybszy!' ' '-A mam naskarżyć mamie! Pamiętasz co ci mówiła!- dziewczyna przeskoczyła kolejną kłodę i obejrzała się za siebie. '-No jak nie pamiętać! Fario nie nazywaj Andry dziwolągiem, bo jest smokiem jak my. Co z tego, że wygląda inaczej. Bla bla bla!-' smok dalej gonił nastolatkę, ale cytując swoją matkę przewrócił oczami. Jego siostra była człowiekiem wiedział to. Jednak z matką przywykli, by nazywać ją nietypowym smokiem. Szczerze Fario wiedział skąd się wzięła tylko dlatego, że któregoś dnia wyciągnęli te informacje od ich matki. Nie przeszkadzało mu prawdę mówiąc, że Andra jest inna. Wręcz przeciwnie. Była od niego słabsza i nie miała skrzydeł, więc z łatwością mógł ją denerwować nie obawiając się, że poleci za nim gnana wściekłością. W takich sytuacjach tylko Drina, ich matka mogła jej pomóc. Przerwał rozmyślania uśmiechając się szatańsko i złapał ją w swoje łapy, a następnie poszybował wyżej. Dziewczyna śmiała się jak opętana, aż łzy ciekły jej z oczu, na które co chwila wiatr nasuwał jej włosy. Gdy smok leciał nad wodą jego złośliwy uśmiech powiększył się, gdy puścił ramiona siostry, przez co ta wylądowała w wodzie. '''-Zapłacisz mi za to!- '''krzyknęła Andra do brata jak tylko się wynurzyła. Ten wylądował na brzegu jeziora, do którego ją wrzucił i ze śmiechu zaczął się tarzać. Fario zdaniem dziewczyny był smokiem śmieszkiem, którego rozbawić można było byle czym. Pamiętała jak pewnego dnia wpadł do jaskini śmiejąc się jak wariat. Gdy z mamą pytały go co się stało odpowiadał, że niby widział pierdzącą rybę. Był żywiołowym smokiem to fakt. No i jak szybko można go było rozbawić tak szybko można go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Ile razy jej to się udało i musiała kryć się za Driną, by jej nic nie zrobił. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się patrząc na starszego brata i zanurkowała. Szybko pływała, więc wykorzystała to i w kilka sekund znalazła się przy smoku. Skoczyła na niego z krzykiem. Smok nie uskoczył, więc zaczęli się tarzać w piachu w przyjacielskiej bójce. W sumie takie sytuacje były dla nich na porządku dziennym. -'''Czy wy nigdy nie wyrośniecie z takich zabaw?- spytała ich Drina, która przyleciała można, by powiedzieć z nikąd. Andra potrafiła się zastanawiać jaką część jej charakteru wziął Fario. Mogła przypuścić, że żadną, bo Drina w przeciwieństwie do jej brata była poważną i opiekuńczą smoczycą. Czasami pokazywała, że jest tez osobą bardzo majestatyczną. - Ale mamo ona zaczęła.- powiedział ze śmiechem Fario czochrając siostrę po głowie jedną łapą, a druga przytrzymując. '-Ciesz się, że ja nie mam cię jak czochrać!- '''krzyknęła i w ramach rewanżu, jak tylko wyrwała się z jego uścisku skoczyła mu na plecy. Ignorując pobłażliwe spojrzenie ich opiekunki znowu zaczęli się siłować. Fario kręcił się przez chwilę, chcąc strącić Andrę z grzbietu. Jednak, gdy skończył nie widząc żadnego skutku w tym podejściu, gwałtownie rozpostarł skrzydła, a dziewczyna sturlała się po jednym na ziemię. Nie zdążyła wstać, gdy smok skoczył na nią i poturlali się omal nie wpadając do wody. -'''Skończcie, bo będzie szlaban!'- zakończyła to Drina, a dzieci wstały i posłusznie spojrzały na nią.- '''Lecimy do domu.' ' '-Ale mamo jest wcześnie.- skomentowała Andra wskakując na grzbiet smoczycy.- Poza tym nie jesteśmy już dziećmi. Trafimy sami do jaskini'. '-Dorosłymi też bym was nie nazwała. Nie potraficie usiedzieć spokojnie. A jak nie chcesz spać to porobisz coś innego, ale w jaskini.-''' zakończyła Drina i wzbiła się w powietrze, a Fario chwilę po niej. Po kilku minutach lotu byli na miejscu. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z grzbietu przybranej matki, gdy ta jeszcze lądowała. Jej brat natomiast był już na ziemi od paru minut. Skoczył w jej stronę, ale szybko się uchyliła. Spojrzała jak podnosi się z ziemi po nieudanej próbie złapania. '-Nigdy mnie nie złapiesz!-' krzyknęła Andra ze śmiechem, a w tej samej chwili ogon smok podciął ją ogonem. '- To nie fair! Maaamoo!!' '-Mówiłam koniec zabaw!-' krzyknęła na to smoczyca i stanęła między rodzeństwem.'- Spać!' '-A ja dalej twierdzę, że wygrałem..'- mruknął Fario, ale szybko uciekł przed zdenerwowanym spojrzeniem Driny i ułożył się w kącie jaskini. Po chwili smacznie spał co rozśmieszyło jego siostrę. Smoczyca ułożyła się przy wejściu, a Andra wtuliła się w nią. Nie była smokiem i trochę ją to zasmucało. Nie miała skrzydeł, nie potrafiła sama się ogrzać w zimne wieczory. Czasami zazdrościła bratu, że nie jest taka jak on. Od zawsze o tym marzyła. By mieć skrzydła i wzbić się w powietrze. Poczuć wiatr i poszybować jak najwyżej się tylko da. Poczuć wolność i brak jakichkolwiek barier. Niestety było to tylko marzenie, a latać mogła tylko z bratem lub mamą. Mimo lotów z nimi czuła się przytwierdzona do ziemi. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się jeszcze w zachodzące słońce. Była ciekawa jak żyje się podobnym do niej. Czy są szczęśliwi mimo tego, że nie mogą latać. Czy tak jak ona umieją rozmawiać po smoczemu i przyjaźnią się ze smokami. Kilka razy, gdy po kryjomu zapuszczała się z Fariem w dalsze tereny wyspy napotykali ich pułapki. Było widoczne, iż są one zastawione na smoki, ale dziewczyna dalej wierzyła, że to przypadek albo nie wszyscy ludzie tacy są. '-Andra?'- usłyszała cichy głos brata i uśmiechnęła się. Zerknęła na Drinę. Śpi jak kamień, pomyślała i po cichu wstała. Fario siedział w swoim kącie jaskini. Andra widziała jego oczy doskonale. Podeszła do niego i zaśmiali się cicho patrząc na ich mamę. Zawsze wierzyła, że gdy zasypia to oni też grzecznie odpoczywają tak jak powinni. -'Ty nie śpisz łobuzie.-' zachichotała czarnowłosa i szturchnęła brata. '-A ty co aniołku? Gadasz przez sen ze mną?- '''zapytał i jej oddał. '-A i owszem.-''' uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła oczy.'- Ja lunatykuję..' ' '-W takim razie śni ci się, że nie śpię.- 'zaśmiał się ponownie i mało nie wywalił. '-Jutro wedle planu?- 'spytała go unosząc brew. '-Oczywiście pierwszy dzień miesiąca. Dzień zakazanych wycieczek.-''' Fario tradycyjnie wyszczerzył kły. Uwielbiał ten dzień. Zawsze na początek każdego miesiąca, gdy Drina tradycyjnie leciała w sobie tylko znanym kierunku razem z Andrą wybierali się w dalsze tereny Smoczego Leża. Najczęściej tam gdzie Drina im zakazała. Łamanie zasad jest dla nich największą możliwą frajdą. '''-Czyli ustalone. Jak mama poleci wybywamy stąd.- '''Fario uśmiechnął się.- A teraz aniołku powinnaś spać'. '-Chyba żartujesz. Nie chce mi się.'- syknęła dziewczyna, ale wróciła na swoje miejsce przy boku Driny. Spojrzała na brata, który po chwili już spał. Znowu. Zachichotała cicho, by nie zbudzić smoczycy i zamknęła oczy. Chciała jak najszybciej zasnąć.. Rozdział 2 Andra obudziła się wcześnie co bardzo ją ucieszyło. Zawsze była rannym ptaszkiem to fakt. Jednak czasami, gdy na czymś jej zależało potrafiła spać do późnego popołudnia. A Fario jeśli wtedy obudził się przed nią to po złości nie budził. Jej przybranej matki jak zawsze już nie było, a brat dalej smacznie chrapał. Dziewczyna wiedziała, że smoczyca opuszcza jaskinię wcześniej, by Fario za nią nie leciał. Pamiętała, że jak nauczył się latać to zawsze, gdy ona gdzieś leciała to on też bardzo chciał. Nawet jeśli mu zabraniała. Uśmiechnęła się szatańsko i wzięła w dłoń trochę ziemi. Napluła na nią i podeszła cicho do brata. Zawahała się chwilę, ale było to spowodowane zamysłem co narysować dzisiaj. Była to jej stara tradycja. Jeśli budziła się przed nim to zawsze korzystała z okazji, by pobawi się w malarza. Ostrożnie zaczęła rysować linie na jego pysku, a po chwili z zadowoleniem wpatrywała się w błotną imitację rybich łusek. Gdy skończyła ułożyła się tam gdzie wcześniej. W tej samej chwili, gdy zamknęła oczy smok się obudził. Przeciągnął się leniwie i jeszcze nic nie wiedząc podszedł do siostry. Szturchnął dziewczynę w bok, a ta chcąc kontynuować dowcip nie zareagowała tylko dalej udawała, że śpi. '-Andra! Bo mama wróci. Nie śpij już!-''' warknął samiec nieco zirytowany. Dziewczyna ledwo się powstrzymywała, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Jej brat nie zauważył, że zaciska usta. Kontynuował za to szturchanie coraz uporczywiej. Dziewczyna w końcu nie wytrzymała. Wybuchła śmiechem, czym wprawiła swojego brata w osłupienie. '- No co?-' spytał się zdezorientowany. '- Ale masz piękny pysk rybciu!-' odpowiedziała i dalej się śmiejąc.'- Jesteśmy tym czym jemy jak to raz ktoś powiedział! Jesteś rybcią, rybeńko! ' Samiec nocnej furii dotknął łapą pyska, a następnie na nią spojrzał. Otworzył szerzej oczy, gdy zobaczył błoto. Zrobił zdenerwowaną minę, ale po chwili też zaczął się śmiać. Złapał siostrę i wywalili się na ziemię. Śmiali się przez kilka minut, aż w końcu udało im się opanować. '-To co teraz robimy?-' spytała Andra poprawiając włosy.. '- Nie mam pojęcia.- '''powiedział ten i wyszli z jaskini. Dzień zapowiadał się pięknie. Na niebie błąkało się tylko kilka białych chmurek, a słońce przyjemnie przygrzewało. Pogoda przypominała taką jak na początku lata, jednak Andra wiedziała, że minął dopiero pierwszy miesiąc wiosny. Śladów po zimie, czyli śniegu na jej szczęście nie było. Dla niej ta pora roku była najgorsza pod względem ciepła i pomysłów Faria. Frajdą dla niego było wrzucić ją w jakąś dużą zaspę lub ogólnie obrzucić śniegiem. W oddali zobaczyli krążące po niebie dwa zębacze, ale nie zwrócili na nie uwagi. Można powiedzieć, że o tej porze zawsze tam krążyły. Gdy pojawiły się po raz pierwszy Drina obawiała się, że będą ich atakować, ale się myliła. Oba śmiertniki zawsze kręciły się tylko na pewnym obszarze, a atakowały tylko wtedy, gdy na te tereny się wkraczało. Fario już coś o tym wiedział. Raz już chciał te smoki poznać. W wyniku tego pewnego dnia wrócił do jaskini trochę podrapany nie wspominając jaki ochrzan dostał od matki. '-Chyba mam pomysł.-''' odezwał się nagle, a Andra oderwała wzrok od zębaczy i kątem oka zerknęła na niego. Choć stała kilka kroków od niego słyszała odgłosy jakie wydawał jego żołądek. '-Śniadanie powiadasz..-' mruknęła, a smok spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. '-Skąd wiesz? ' -Twój brzuch nadaje na głośnych falach. Nie zdziwię się jeśli te zębacze także to słyszały.- oznajmiła spokojnie wskazując ,sąsiadów’. '-Ale pójdziemy nad jezioro na śniadanie?-' spytał błagalnie, a Andra przewróciła oczami. '-Jasne..'- wskoczyła na jego grzbiet.'- Ale ty dzisiaj łowisz. ' '-Ech. Spoko.-' Fario nie przedłużając wzbił się w powietrze i od razu skierował się do jeziora, do którego dzień wcześniej wrzucił czarnowłosą. Nie było bardzo daleko od jaskini, więc po kilku minutach wylądowali już u celu. Dziewczyna od razu usiadła na brzegu i spojrzała na brata. Ten czując jej wzrok westchnął cicho i wskoczył do jeziora na tak zwanego płaskiego. '-W ten sposób nic nie złowisz.-' skomentowała, gdy na chwilę się wynurzył.'- Co najwyżej wystraszysz.' '-A może złowię dwie góra trzy rybki. Przynajmniej ja sobie podjem.- '''wyszczerzył kły i rozejrzał się. '-Wiesz jak tak myślę to rybki od ciebie nie uciekną rybeńko.-''' zaśmiała się podkreślając ostatnie słowo przypominając mu o porannym ,makijażu’. '-A udław się ością.- '''warknął i rzucił w jej stronę dorsza. '-Widzisz rybeńko jednak twoje znajome nie uciekają.-''' kontynuowała nabijanie się z brata i wzięła rybę w rękę'.- Hej kuzynie jestem dorsz. Ładnie dziś wyglądasz rybciu.-' zmieniła nieco głos udając, że to przyszłe śniadanie rozmawia z jej bratem. '-Pamiętasz, że mama zakazała się bawić jedzeniem?'- spytał ją wyrzucając na brzeg jeszcze kilka ryb.'- Mam ją zawołać?' '-Po pierwsze nie usłyszy. Po drugie chcesz stracić możliwość na zakazaną wycieczkę? Jak ją zawołasz raz to nie będzie się od nas za bardzo oddalać.' '-Czemu ty tak łatwo znajdujesz argumenty. Dla mnie cudem jest wymyślenie jednego.-' smok wyszedł na brzeg i po złości otrzepał się z wody obok Andry. '-Bywa.-' syknęła i odsunęła się od niego.'- Możesz mi jedną podgotować?' '-Yhym.-' mruknął i zionął ogniem na wybraną przez nią rybę.'-Nie widzę sensu w gotowaniu ryb. Surowe są lepsze.' '-Może dla ciebie..-' oznajmiła spokojnie i nadziała swoje śniadanie na znaleziony patyk. Po kilkunastu minutach po jej rybie zostały ości, a po śniadaniu Faria nie zostało nic. Rozciągnęła się leniwie i rozejrzała po okolicy. '-Gotowy na przygodę?- '''spytała go po chwili. '-Zawsze i wszędzie.'- wyszczerzył kły i pozwolił, by dziewczyna wskoczyła na jego grzbiet. Nie czekając długo wzbili się w powietrze i polecieli w kierunku przeciwnym niż położenie jaskini. '''OD AUTORKI: Wiem wrzucam wcześniej, ale mam powód. Jutro z samego rana wyjeżdżam i choć biorę laptopa obecność internetu nie jest pewna. Więc poniedziałkowy rozdział wrzucam teraz. W piątek i jeszcze kolejny poniedziałek też mnie nie będzie, ale jeśli net jednak będzie to będę po kolei dalej wrzucać. Jeśli nie, jak tylko wrócę do domu wrzucę wam zaległe rozdziały. To do zobaczenia ;)' Rozdział 3 Lecieli kilka minut, aż minęli linię terenów, na które Drina pozwalała im się jeszcze zapuszczać. Dalsze dla nich miały status lekko znanych i ciekawych. Gdyby jednak ta dwójka należała do grona grzecznych dzieci miejsca te byłyby w ich pamięci wyryte jako zakazane i niebezpieczne. Oni jednak na miano super grzecznych nie zasługiwali nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Słowo niebezpieczeństwo nie istniało w ich słowniku. Wylądowali na skraju niedużego lasu, czyli dość nietypowego zjawiska w Smoczym Leżu. Andra zeskoczyła z grzbietu brata i spojrzała na drzewa. W lesie było spokojnie, ale przeczuwała, że mając brata za towarzysza szybko ten spokój wyeliminuje. '-No chodź.- '''powiedział Fario i wskoczył z wielką radością między drzewa. '-Już idę!- odpowiedziała i dogoniła go. Radosnym krokiem zapuszczali się w głąb lasu. Raz mało ważne w jaki sposób podsłuchali, że czasami można spotkać tu ludzi. Bardzo chcieli ich spotkać i możnaby rzec, że Fario zdecydowanie bardziej. Andry mimo tego, że sama była człowiekiem do tego nie ciągnęło. W każdym razie kilka razy byli w lesie, ale nigdy ich nie namierzyli. Ale Fario dalej uparcie wierzył, że kiedyś mu się uda. Wędrowali przez las, ale na razie nie zapowiadało się na nic ciekawszego. Panowała cisza nawet ptaki nie grały swoich codziennych koncertów. Andra była tym nieco zaniepokojona, bo w tym lesie rzadko kiedy było cicho. Tylko Fario zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Czarnowłosa przymknęła na chwilę oczy chcąc odepchnąć od siebie negatywne myśli. W przeciwieństwie do brata nie zawsze potrafiła się wyluzować i cieszyć w każdej chwili, bo czasem się po prostu nie dało. Zawsze miała wrażenie, że on jako smok odczuwa więcej. Węch, słuch owszem. Ale niebezpieczeństwo to ona wyczuwała pierwsza. '-Fario..-' mruknęła cicho dalej nie ufając wszech obecnej ciszy.- Tu jest za spokojnie.. ' Nie odpowiedział tylko dalej cicho szedł. Dziewczynę zdziwiło jego zachowanie. Normalnie wyśmiałby to i rzucił jakiś głupi komentarz, ale teraz był za spokojny. Szturchnęła go w bok, ale dalej nie zareagował. '-Fario!- warknęła i szturchnęła go ponownie, ale mocniej.. Smok nie odpowiedział tylko na chwilę przystanął uważnie węsząc. Andra na chwilę przestała go szturchać wpatrując się w niego uważnie. '- Co jest?-' spytała cicho czarnowłosa, gdy źrenice jej brata zwęziły się. Ten jej nie odpowiedział. Cicho się skradając ruszyli przed siebie. Dziewczyna była pewna, że jej brat wyczuł teraz niebezpieczeństwo i cieszyło ją, że miała chociaż rację. Była też pewna, że na serio coś wisiało w powietrzu. Nagle na ziemi coś błysnęło. Fario najwyraźniej tego nie zauważył, bo dalej kroczył przed siebie. Dziewczyna przystanęła, dalej próbując go oprzytomnić i zatrzymać. '-Fario.. Fario..-' szeptała dziewczyna do smoka, ale ten nie słyszał. Szybko podbiegła do niego, bo została w tyle i spróbowała go zatrzymać. '-Co jest!?- '''spytał w końcu i się zatrzymał. '-Nie zauważyłeś?- 'spytała go, a on potrząsnął przecząco łbem. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i powoli podeszła do błyszczącej rzeczy dokładnie przykrytej ziemią. Fario przyglądał sie z ciekawością temu co czarnowłosa robi. Najwyraźniej dalej nie dostrzegał zagrożenia. Już miała dotknąć tajemniczego przedmiotu, gdy coś pociągnęło ją gwałtownie do góry. Krzyknęła zaskoczona. Wpadła w pułapkę. Zaczęła się panicznie szamotać w sieci, a Fario próbował coś zaradzić. Na jego sposób oczywiście. Chaotyczny. '-Poczekaj lecę po mamę.-''' oznajmił nie ogarniając co się właśnie stało i po chwili go już nie było. Andra uspokoiła się i patrzyła na krzaki, w których smok przed chwilą znikną. Było jej nie wygodnie w sieci, ale wiercąc się pogarszała sytuację. Przymknęła oddech starając się zachować spokój. Musiała tylko chwilę poczekać. A co jeśli Fario nie znajdzie Driny tak szybko? Po kilkunastu minutach od zniknięcia smoka, w okolicy rozległy się hałasy. Dziewczyna drgnęła i odwróciła się w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Wytężyła wzrok, ale przez wszechobecne gałęzie nie mogła nic dostrzec. '-Na zad gronkla mogliśmy sobie dziś odpuścić tę wycieczkę.- '''syknęła, gdy hałas się powtórzył. Przymrużyła oczy wpatrując się w gęste krzaki, a szelesty teraz nie były już przerywane. Postać kimkolwiek była nie ukrywała się. Andra szczerze miała nadzieję, że to tylko Fario z Driną. Do szelestu doszły rozmowy, jednak oba głosy były męskie. No dobra jeden męski, a drugi raczej po części dziecinny, a po drugiej części dojrzały. Andra wzdrygnęła się nerwowo. Nagle z krzaków wyszedł chłopak. Spojrzał na nią z ciekawością, a ona przyjrzała się jemu. Na pierwszy rzut oka stwierdziła, że był mniej więcej w jej wieku. Miał krótko ścięte blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Był szczupły i średniego wzrostu. Do najsilniejszych z pewnością nie należał. Zdaniem Andry Fario rozłożyłby go za pierwszym razem, gdyby się spotkali. Ogólnie wyglądał na chucherko, a może i nawet ciapę. -Tato wiesz ta dziewczyna co złapała się w twoją sieć nie przypomina smoka!- krzyknął nagle. -Jak to dziewczyna?- usłyszała czyjś głos i z krzaków wyłonił się wysoki i barczysty mężczyzna. Jeśli on był ojcem chłopaka to upodabniał ich tylko wygląd.-Skąd się tu wzięłaś? '-Kim jesteście?- 'spytała nieufnie, a oni spojrzeli na nią zaszokowani. -Czy ona właśnie warknęła?- spytał chłopak . -Cicho Ilia.-powiedział mężczyzna i podszedł do niej. -Czy ty w ogóle umiesz mówić? -spytał ją, ale ona nie odpowiedziała. '-Umiem.-'warknęła, a mężczyzna ponownie zlustrował ją zaszokowanym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna sama była zdziwiona tym, że jej nie rozumieją, a ona ich tak. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do nieznajomych nie patrzyła na nich jak na dziwoląga. Gdyby mogła to, bym im wszystko wyjaśniła, ale nie miała jak. Myśl mimo to miała tylko jedną. Nie rozumieli to nie niech ją wypuszczą i dadzą spokój. Po chwili stwierdziła jednak, że im się na to nie zbiera. Cisza trwała dalej, a przybysze zerkali to na siebie to na nią. Nagle niedaleko rozległ się ryk nocnej furii, na który cała trójka drgnęła. Andra rozpoznała swoją matkę i uśmiechnęła się. Zaraz nadejdzie pomoc, pomyślała. Wikingowie również rozejrzeli się niespokojnie. Podczas, gdy ją ten fakt ucieszył oni nie wydawali się być zadowoleni. -Zabieramy ją do wioski. Nie może tu zostać, niezależnie od tego co tu robi.- powiedział mężczyzna i spomiędzy gałęzi wyciągnął jakiś sznurek i szybko przeciął. W tej samej chwili sieć razem z Andrą opadła na ziemię. Dziewczyna postanowiła szybko wykorzystać tę sytuację. Szybko wyplątała się ze sznurów i odpychając od siebie chłopaka, który najwyraźniej chciał jej pomóc biegiem ruszyła w stronę krzaków. Nie zdążyła jednak w nich zniknąć, gdy ktoś złapał ją za ramię. Przeklęła w myślach swojego pecha. -Gdzie się wybierasz?- spytał znów mężczyzna podczas, gdy jego syn podniósł się z ziemi. '- Zostawcie mnie!-''' warknęła, ale oni jej znowu nie rozumieli. -Chyba nie chce iść po dobroci.- skomentował Ilia otrzepując sobie ubranie z ziemi. -A tam..- zakończył ojciec chłopaka i zarzucił ją sobie niczym lalkę przez ramię. Zaczęli przedzierać się przez krzaki zmierzając do tylko im znanego celu. Andra dalej próbowała się wyswobodzić i cały czas uderzała trzymającego ją wikinga pięściami w plecy. Krzyki sobie odpuściła, bo wiedziała, że i tak jej nie zrozumieją. Próby wyrwania się też jednak nic nie dały. W końcu się poddała. Po części nie wiedziała kim oni są. Najprawdopodobniej ludźmi. Ale ona też była człowiekiem, a jej nie rozumieli. Westchnęła cicho. Po chwili ciszy przerywanej tylko ciężkimi krokami starszego wikinga ponownie usłyszała ryk tylko tym razem bliżej. Na jej wargach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. Byli coraz bliżej. -Musimy się pospieszyć.- powiedział mężczyzna odwracając się na chwilę, by zerknąć czy nie widać twórcy hałasu. Nim Andra się spostrzegła była w jakiejś łodzi. Wikingowie szybko odbili od brzegu, a ona skuliła się w wybranym sobie między jakimiś beczkami miejscu. Uniosła głowę w nadzieji, że zobaczy nadciągającą pomoc. Tym razem los postanowił jakoś ją uradować, bo w oddali zobaczyła sylwetki brata i matki majaczące się na tle nieba. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy zobaczyła przerażoną minę chłopaka i niepewną jego ojca, gdy oni też dostrzegli smoki. -Nocne furie..- syknął starszy i chwycił za leżący gdzieś na pokładzie łuk. Uśmiech czarnowłosej szybko zniknął na widok strzał. Zerwała się z pozycji siedzącej i zerkała to na zbliżające się smoki to na wikinga. Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie chciał nic zrobić jej rodzinie. Jednak, gdy ten naciągnął cięciwę szykując się do strzału zbladła. Celował prosto w Drinę, a ona nie mogła na to pozwolić. Czego on chciał od jej rodziny?! Co oni mu zrobili, że chce ich zabić! '-Nie!-' krzyknęła i skoczyła na wikinga, gdy puszczał cięciwę łuku. W wyniku jej skoku jego strzała zmieniła nieco kierunek. W oczach dziewczyny zaszkliły się łzy, gdy usłyszała ryk. Podniosła wzrok podczas, gdy mężczyzna podnosił się z ziemi. Fario pomagał Drinie utrzymać się w powietrzu, jednak powrócili na wyspę. Drina wylądowała na plaży, a Fario dalej unosił się w powietrzu tuż obok. -Coś ty zrobiła dziewucho!- krzyknął wiking, a ona spojrzała na niego wściekle.- To smoki! Chciały nas zabić! '''-To moja rodzina! Chcieli mnie bronić!- '''krzyknęła głośniej mimo tego, że jej nie rozumiał. Słyszała dalej krzyki Fario, ale byli już za daleko, żeby mogła im cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Osunęła się na deski i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Jej porywacz dał sobie spokój i poszedł coś zrobić nakazując Ilii jej pilnować. Teraz jednak nie zamierzała uciekać. Nie miała dokąd. Czemu ci dwaj ją zabrali? Gdyby ją rozumieli już dawno zrobiłaby im o to awanturę. Zabrali ją ze Smoczego Leża, jakby to było zło największe. Przecież to był jej dom. Tylko i wyłącznie dom, gdzie miała rodzinę. Oni mogli tego miejsca nie tolerować, ale każdy ma swoje zdanie. Miała też nadzieję, że Drinie nie stało się nic poważnego i że tylko jej się zdawało, że słyszała ten bolesny ryk. Gdyby jej mamie stało się coś poważniejszego nigdy, by sobie tego nie wybaczyła. Mogła być posłuszną córką. Mogła nie iść do tego lasu. A gdyby Fario chciał tam iść powinna odciągnąć go od tego pomysłu. Ale tego nie zrobiła.. Nie należała w końcu do grzecznych. Gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas.. Ale nie mogła.. Zerknęła tęsknie na Smocze Leże. Jej dom oddalał się coraz bardziej i miała wrażenie, że nigdy już do niego nie wróci. Wiedziała, że nic nie będzie jak dawniej... Rozdział 4 ''Od Autorki: No siemacie. Dedykuję ten rozdział Melci mojej za wspieranie i pomysłów dawanie :D no i Szczerbusiowi mojemu za czytanie i błędów poprawianie. Kocham was obie <3 (yep są macz rymy w dedyku xD)'' ''No i to tyle :3 Zapraszam do czytania. '' Andra nieufnie spoglądała na wikingów. Ich zachowanie było jej zdaniem w tym momencie karygodne. Zabrali ją z jej rodzinnej wyspy wbrew jej woli. Chcieli zabić matkę i brata. A teraz jakby gdyby nic rozmawiali i chyba zapomnieli o jej obecności. Zganiłaby ich w stylu surowej Driny, ale i tak by jej nie zrozumieli. Znów powróciło do niej marzenie, aby być smokiem. Gdyby chociaż miała teraz skrzydła. Mogłaby zignorować obydwu porywaczy i odlecieć do Smoczego Leża. No, ale mogła też o tym zapomnieć, bo nie była smokiem. Nie fart tego świata. Nie mogła wybrać kim chce być. Czas powoli mijał. Andra nie skupiała uwagi na widokach, czyli wszechobecnej wodzie tylko na obmyślaniu planu ucieczki. Dekoncentrował ją fakt, że młodszy wiking, gdy tylko mógł ją obserwował. Gdy jego najpewniej ojciec go wołał na chwilę potrafił się odwrócić. Ale potem zawsze wracał i znów na nią patrzył. '''-Odczep się.-warknęła na niego w końcu poirytowana, ale on nie odpowiedział tylko w jego spojrzeniu pojawiło się zdziwienie. Dziewczyna podniosła się z desek, gdy usłyszała jak wikingowie zaczęli mówić o jakimś Berk. Rozejrzała się uważnie i drgnęła, gdy pośród wód oceanu zobaczyła wyspę. Na chwilę coś w niej się podszepnęło i dodało nadziei, że może będą tam smoki, które pomogą jej wrócić do Leża. Jednak, gdy łódź zbliżyła się do owego Berk ze smutkiem stwierdziła, że oprócz ludzi i ich dziwnych domów, żadnego smoka tam nie ma. Łódź w ciągu kolejnych minut dobiła do brzegu gdzie natychmiast zostali powitani przez kolejnego wikinga. Ten był równie barczysty i wysoki co starszy z porywaczy, ale całkowicie inaczej wyglądał. Choć ubrania posiadał podobne, jego włosy były brązowe. Miał zakrzywiony nos i delikatnie skośne oczy, przez co zdaniem Andry wyglądał nieco zabawnie. -Witaj Squin! Złowiliście coś?- spytał brąz włosy. -Witaj Albercie! Nie udało się tym razem. Dobiliśmy nawet do Smoczego Leża i się tam pokręciliśmy, ale spotkaliśmy tylko tę tu panienkę.- odpowiedział spytany, złapał Andrę za ramię i popchnął, by wyskoczyła na brzeg. -Aż tam? I tam ją znaleźliście? Co ona tam robiła?- Albert zdziwił się i zlustrował czarnowłosą uważnie, gdy ta wyskakiwała ze statku.. -Sam ją spytaj. O ile ci odpowie i o ile umiesz w jej języku.- Squin wzruszył ramionami. -No chyba żartujesz. Na tym archipelagu wszyscy mówią w jednym języku. -Tata mówi prawdę. Nawet imienia po naszemu nie powiedziała. Tylko.. Warczała.- skomentował Ilia. -Jak robicie sobie ze mnie żarty to nie wiem co wam zrobię.- zwrócił wzrok na Ilię i Squina to na Andrę po czym zwrócił się tylko do niej. - Witamy na Berk. Jak się nazywasz? I skąd jesteś. '-Ze Smoczego Leża wścibski człowieku. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju!-' odsunęła się od nich i założyła ręce na piersi. -Na brodę Thora. Macie rację. Warczy jak jakieś smoczy pomiot.- Albert podrapał się po brodzie analizując. '-Sam jesteś ludzkim pomiotem!-' krzyknęła agresywnie i już, by na niego skoczyła, gdyby nie Squin. -Nooo.. I równie agresywne.- zaśmiał się brąz włosy nerwowo i odsunął na bezpieczną odległość.-W każdym razie trzeba ją nauczyć mówić po naszemu. Powie nam wtedy co robiła w Smoczym Leżu. W głowie Andry przy dwóch ostatnich słowach automatycznie zabłysła lampka o nazwie „dom” i automatycznie uspokoiła się i zlustrowała ponownie rozmawiających. Ci drgnęli widząc, że dotychczas niespokojna dziewczyna nagle stała się dziwnie cicha . -My jej nie rozumiemy, ale ona nas chyba tak.-stwierdził Squin. Po tych słowach zaległa cisza. Squin wziął z łodzi pozostałości prowiantu jego i Ilii, Albert ruszył w stronę chat, a sam Ilia z ciekawością wpatrywał się w Andrę. '-Co się gapisz?'- warknęła Andra w końcu, gdyż spojrzenie niebieskookiego ją irytowało.-'Dziewczyny nie widziałeś?! ' -Spokojnie. Nie wiem co mówisz, ale nie mam złych zamiarów.- Ilia zamachał rękoma w panice, jakby dziewczyna powiedziała co najmniej „spadaj, bo cię zabiję”. -Ilia idziemy. Ty też.- Squin pchnął czarnowłosą w stronę chat. Andra została zmuszona do pójścia przodem. Mimo niechęci do tego wyprostowała się dumnie, by pokazać innym, że nie jest słaba. Mijani ludzie przyglądali się jej z ciekawością. Dalej utrzymując maskę składającą się z dumy i powagi maszerowała spokojnie ignorując ich jak Faria, gdy była na niego obrażona. W myślach obmyślała jak uciec. Technika biegnij jak najszybciej odpadała. Byli tu sami ludzie, więc by ją złapali. Nie widziała żadnych smoków, więc nie miałaby jak uciec. Pozostało czekać na jakąś dobrą okazję. Zmrużyła oczy. Wszyscy schodzili jej, a przez to i Squinowi i Ilii z drogi, więc nie miała na kogo uważać. Jednak po kilku minutach takiego marszu zderzyła się z kimś. Uniosła wzrok i spotkała się z wrednym spojrzeniem jakiegoś chłopaka. Instynkt podszepnął jej o nim dwa słowa. Gbur i ważniak. -Uważaj jak łazisz!- wrzasnął Gbur, ale Andra przewróciła tylko oczami. '-To ty patrz pod nogi.-'''mruknęła. -Co mówisz dziewczynko?!- wrzasnął jej prosto do ucha.-Mów głośniej! -czarnowłosa utrzymała nerwy w ryzach, ale na dowód pogardy napluła mu pod nogi. -Ty.. Mała…- chłopak zacisnął dłoni w pięści i skoczył w jej stronę. Andra z łatwością go wyminęła. Choć był barczysty i wyglądał na silnego jej szczupła oraz gibka sylwetka pozwoliła jej być szybszą. Wokół nich oprócz próbujących ich rozdzielić Squina i Ilii zbierał się pokaźny tłum. Nie chodziło im jednak o pomoc w oddzieleniu bijących się. Wszyscy kibicowali brązwłosemu gburowi, który dalej próbował ją złapać i zapewne pobić. Dla samej Andry była to lepsza zabawa w berka niż z jej bratem. Taka różnica, że Fario mimo jej drobnej postury potrafił ją złapać. Jednak po paru minutach zaczęło jej się o ganianie nudzić. Słyszała tylko krzyki zgromadzonych i szybki oddech zmęczonego ważniaka. W pewnej chwili dostrzegła szansę zakończenia tej ganianiny. Gdy chłopak potknął się o kamień i upadł na ziemię, szybko skoczyła za niego i podciągnęła jego głowę do góry. W wolnej ręce natychmiast pojawił się mały sztylecik trzymany na sytuacje podobne do tych, bo do niczego innego się nie nadawał. Zbliżyła małe ostrze do jego szyi. '-Tknij mnie choćby, a nie pożyjesz długo.-''' warknęła wystraszonemu teraz chłopakowi prosto do ucha, ale dalej nie odsuwając sztyletu. Wśród tłumu nastała cisza. Nikt nie wiedział przez chwilę co zrobić, aż jedna z kobiet nie wydała z siebie przerażającego krzyku. Andra w tym czasie zdążyła puścić gbura i odsunąć się od niego spokojnie, gdy kilku wikingów skoczyło ku niej i unieruchomiło ręce. Natychmiast zabrali jej sztylecik. Próbując się wyrwać zerknęła na swojego przeciwnika, który stał na trzęsących się nogach podtrzymywany przez jedną z kobiet, zapewne matkę, bo głaskała go uspokajająco po głowie. '-Puśćcie mnie! Nie zabiłam go! Chyba żyje co nie!- '''Andra wierzgała jak tylko mogła.-'''Sam zaczął!' W pewnej chwili udało jej się wyrwać. Szybko wyskoczyła z pomiędzy otaczających ją wikingów i skoczyła pomiędzy pozostałych bardziej skołowanych. Nie zrobiła jednak kilku kroków, gdy zderzyła się z kolejną osobą. Uniosła wzrok i natychmiast napotkała surowe spojrzenie kolejnego, a jakżeby inaczej, rosłego mężczyzny. Był on rudowłosy i lustrował ją przez chwilę zielonymi oczami, aż w końcu złapał ją za ramię. Dotychczas Andra nie zauważyła, że gdy się pojawił zaległa cisza. '-Puszczaj mnie! Dajcie mi wrócić do domu!-' krzyczała najgłośniej jak mogła czym ponownie przyciągnęła zdziwione spojrzenia. -Co to ma być!?- krzyknął nagle wściekle trzymający ją mężczyzna.-Kim ona jest?! -Nie mamy pojęcia wodzu.- odezwał się Squin i wyszedł z tłumu.- Ja i Ilia znaleźliśmy ją w Smoczym Leżu. Nie mówi po naszemu… -Chciała zabić Swadra!- przerwała nagle kobieta, która wcześniej uspokajała, byłego przeciwnika Andry. '-Sam się prosił..-' warknęła czarnowłosa próbując wydostać się z uścisku wodza.. -Mówi po smoczemu!- krzyknął ktoś jeszcze w tłumie. -Spokój!- krzyknął wódz, a Andrę uniósł do góry za bluzkę. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie ignorując jej próby wyrwania się z jego uścisku. Jednak po minucie opuścił ją i już, by puścił, gdyby nie zauważył wisiorka na jej szyi. Nim zareagowała pociągnął za widoczny sznurek i w jego dłoni znalazł się mały wisiorek z Nocną Furią. Andra jednak nie dała mu się przyjrzeć, bo wyrwała przedmiot z jego dłoni i z powrotem zawiesiła na szyi. Z tego co powiedziała jej swojego czasu Drina, dziewczyna wnioskowała tylko, że to jedyna pamiątka po jej prawdziwej matce. Czarnowłosa wiedziała tylko, że gdy smoczyca ją znalazła miała już wisiorek na szyi. Był on dla niej z tego powodu największym skarbem. -Wsadźcie ją do lochu i nauczcie mówić po naszemu! Może wtedy się czegoś od niej dowiemy!- rozkazał wódz po chwili zamyślenia po czym odwrócił się i ruszył do jednej z chat. Dwóch wikingów ponownie ją złapało. Próbując się wyrwać obserwowała jak prowadzą ją do małego budynku na skraju wioski, a następnie wpychają do jeszcze mniejszego pomieszczenia. Gdy zamknęli za nią drzwi z całej siły wpadła na nie, ale nic to nie dało. '-Wypuśćcie mnie!-' krzyknęła, ale nikt jej nie słuchał. Wróciła się do kąta po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia i tam usiadła. Przez małe okienko, czyli jedyny dostęp światła tylko z tego miejsca widziała błękitne niebo. Miała nadzieję, że Drina i Fario mają się dobrze. Objęła kolana rękami i skuliła się jak tylko mogła. Musiała stąd uciec, ale nie miała jak. Jeśli ktoś miał tu jeszcze przyjść to na pewno nie da jej w żaden sposób się wyminąć. Westchnęła cicho. '-Muszę stąd wyjść.-'''mruknęła sama do siebie pstryknęła w leżący obok niej kamyczek. Zaległa cisza, której nawet ptaki z pobliskiego lasu nie śmiały przerwać. Jednak po chwili czyjeś kroki ten bez dźwięk przerwały. Czarnowłosa odwróciła głowę w stronę wejścia i za kratami zobaczyła Ilię. Chłopak trzymał w dłoniach opasłą księgę. '-Znowu przyszedłeś się gapić?-''' warknęła i znów wbiła wzrok w ziemię. -Nie wiem co mówisz, ale na pewno nie jest to miłe.-stwierdził spokojnie blond włosy i spojrzał na księgę, którą przyniósł.-Pewnie chcesz stąd wyjść co nie? Andra zwróciła na niego wzrok z ciekawością. Dokładnie wiedział czego ona chce w tym momencie. Wiedząc, że nie zrozumie co chce mu odpowiedzieć pokiwała tylko głową. -Więc.. Nie wiem czy sobie tego życzysz czy nie, ale.. Chcę ci pomóc. Tylko.. Ty także musisz współpracować..- usiadł przy wejściu i otworzył książkę na przypadkowej stronie. Czarnowłosa patrzyła na niego przez chwilę. Jednak po krótkim zastanowieniu zerwała się z ziemi i usiadła przy samych drzwiach naprzeciw Ilii. Zerknęła na karty książki, na których były ilustracje smoków i różne symbole. '-Zaczynajmy.-'''powiedziała spojrzawszy chłopakowi w oczy. Rozdział 5 Pierwszy dzień Andry na Berk nie należał do najlepszych. Zdecydowanie był najgorszym. Jedynym odsunięciem od pasma nieszczęść w następnych dniach stała się próba nauczenia jej przez Ilię mówienia po wikingowemu- jak sama zdążyła to już nazwać. Chłopak wykorzystywał do tego różne księgi i własną wiedzę. Jednego dnia przynosił Smoczy Podręcznik, a następnego jeszcze inne, nudniejsze tomiszcza. Często też opowiadał jej historię Berk, przynajmniej tę, którą sam jeszcze znał z większymi szczegółami. Andrę w tym wszystkim najbardziej ciekawiła sprawa stosunków smoczo-ludzkich. Beznadziejne były jak jej sytuacja. Gdy wraz z upływem dni coraz lepiej posługiwała się językiem ludzkim i udawało jej się zapanować nad tym, by nie wrócić do smoczego, ta sprawa coraz bardziej ją nurtowała, nie raz odsuwając od nauki. -Dlaczego?- spytała w końcu Ilię w około 9 dniu nauki.-Dlaczego nienawidzicie smoków? -Co?- chłopak oderwał się od książki, którą trzymał. Czarnowłosa nie zadała pytania ponownie tylko uporczywie wpatrywała się w blondyna. W jej spojrzeniu z upływem czasu pojawiało się poirytowanie na co Ilia drgnął. Już kilkanaście razy zdążył ją zdenerwować w ciągu ostatnich dni. A za to, że był cały mógł podziękować kratom. Zachowanie Andry i jej umiejętności fascynowały go, ale momentami mógł też stwierdzić, że przerażały. W czasie nauki próbował od niej wyciągnąć co nieco, o tym skąd się wzięła w Smoczym Leżu, ale mu to nie szło. Ale z takim postępem w ich relacjach wątpił, że mu się uda. -Możesz powtórzyć pytanie?- powiedział, by nie przedłużać ciszy. -Dlaczego?- Andra wyraźnie podkreśliła to słowo.-Nienawidzicie smoków? -…-Ilia nie wiedział co powiedzieć.-Wiesz.. W sumie sam się nad tym nie zastanawiałem i wątpię czy ktokolwiek też. -No to skoro nie wiecie to czemu je zabijacie?- Andra dalej brnęła przez temat ostrożnie dobierając słowa, by nie zrobić pomyłki. -Uh.. Nie wiem. Od najmłodszych lat starsi wpajali nam, że smoki atakują nas od początków Berk. My się tylko bronimy. -Czemu nie próbujecie dojść czemu was atakują? -Na Thora..- Ilia podrapał się po głowie szukając odpowiedzi.-Na ten moment nie mamy jak. Smoki to smoki. Są złe i zabijają naszych. Zabijają takich jak ty czy ja. My się tylko bronimy, by móc normalnie żyć. I trzymamy się od nich z daleka. -Wasza logika jest bez sensu!- Andra zerwała się z ziemi.-Nie wszystkie smoki są złe! Moja rodzina dbała o mnie! '''Nie byli dla mnie' zagrożeniem, ale momentami stanowili jedyną podporę czy tarczę! -Spokojnie, bo ci się języki mieszają.- Ilia spróbował ją uspokoić, ale takiego gniewu od bójki ze Swadrem u niej nie widział.- Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś. Ty opowiedz mi jakim cudem smoki są dla ciebie rodziną, a ja spróbuję wyjaśnić czemu my, wikingowie tak na nie reagujemy. Czarnowłosa uspokoiła się nieco i ponownie usiadła na ziemi. Wzięła przyniesiony przez Ilię węgielek i jedną z kartek. Nabazgrała na szybko dwie podobizny Nocnych Furii. Celowo odznaczyła je wielkością i innymi szczegółami dzięki, którym sama odróżniała Drinę i Faria. Uśmiechnęła się patrząc na improwizowany portret, po czym pokazała go Ilii. -Jak dla ciebie twój ojciec tak dla mnie oni są rodziną.- westchnęła.- Drina odkąd mnie znalazła, starała się mnie wychować jak najlepiej mimo tego, że byłam inna. A Fario. Po prostu jest dla mnie bratem. Dokuczliwym, ale potrafiącym też pomóc. Zanim ty i Squin mnie znaleźliście byłam z Fariem na wycieczce. Potem wpadłam w waszą…- urwała i machnęła ręką co natychmiast pokazało, że zapomniała słowa.-'Pułapkę.' -Pewnie chodzi ci o pułapkę.-stwierdził Ilia, a Andra potwierdziła to skinieniem głowy. -Właśnie. Pułapkę. Gdy Fario poleciał po mamę zjawiłeś się ty. Potem twój ojciec. Zabraliście mnie, a następnie Squin chciał zabić Drinę. Jak dla ciebie moje zachowanie co do nich, tak ja byłam zaszokowana i wystraszona waszą reakcją na nich. Dla was to bestie. Dla mnie rodzina.- schyliła głowę i wbiła wzrok w kartkę z furiami. Ilia nie odpowiadał. Analizował słowa czarnowłosej jedno po drugim. Po części jej się nie dziwił. Gdyby ktoś chciał zabić jego rodzinę zapewne zareagowałby podobnie. Jednak w drugiej połowie dalej jej nie rozumiał. Przyjaźń ze smokami dalej wydawała mu się.. Po prostu nie możliwa. Te bestie od zawsze zabijały ludzi. Ponoć tak było odkąd pojawili się na wyspie. -Powiedziałam swoje.- podskoczył, gdy usłyszał jej dziwnie spokojny głos po tej długiej ciszy.-Teraz twoja kolej. Czemu w tak dziwny sposób reagujecie na smoki? -Uh..- Ilia jęknął.- No wiesz… Reagujemy jak ty, gdy mój tata celował w… Drinę. Bronimy siebie i nasze rodziny. Smoki nie nachodzą nas codziennie, ale na tyle często, by uprzykrzać życie... -Ale dalej nie powiedziałeś czemu nie dochodzicie do tego czemu do was przylatują. -No nie próbujemy dojść. Jak teraz o tym myślę to mam wrażenie, że to dlatego… Że gdybyśmy zaczęli próbować do tego dojść.. Gdybyśmy próbowali to tracilibyśmy też czas, który poświęcamy na między innymi odbudowanie zniszczonych domów czy odzyskanie pożartych przez smoki zapasów żywności… -To jest bez sensu. Przecież możecie podzielić się na grupy. Jedna będzie odbudowywać, druga może dbać o żywność, a trzecia dochodzić czemu was nachodzą.. Może byście się z nimi jakoś dogadali..- Andra przekrzywiła głowę, co wyraźnie oświadczało, że dalej nie widzi logiki w postępowaniu wikingów. -To nie jest takie proste!- Ilia przerwał jej gwałtownie podnosząc głos i wstając z miejsca.-Zrozum! Myślisz, że ja nie chciałbym tego zmienić. Że nie ciekawi mnie dlaczego tak jest! Smoki przez moich!.. Przez naszych postrzegane są za bestie, które zrobią wszystko, by cię zabić! Może ty widzisz je inaczej! Ty nie wiem jakim cudem przeżyłaś wśród nich! Wychowałaś się! My?! Kiedy byłem mniejszy zawsze, gdy atakowały mama pilnowała, bym nie wychodził z domu! Pewnego dnia jej nie posłuchałem.. Wyszedłem z domu, gdy inni odpierali ich atak. Wtedy jeden ze smoków mnie zaatakował. Nie przeżyłbym, gdyby nie moja mama… Ochroniła mnie, ale oddała za to własne życie! To smok ją zabił! Ten zapewne twoim zdaniem niegroźny koszmar ponocnik! Choć dalej sam nie zabijam smoków.. Dalej widzę w nich bestie. Gotowe zabić w każdej chwili. Tylko czekające, aż odwrócisz wzrok i staniesz się bezbronny..- schylił głowę, gdy wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie. Złość zaczynała mu już przemijać. Stał tak w ciszy i zdziwiło go, że nie słyszy żadnych wybuchów wściekłości ze strony Andry. Uspokoił oddech, a palcami delikatnie pomasował skronie. Rzadko kiedy miał takie wybuchy. Rzadko wspominał o swojej matce. Był to dla niego za bolesny temat. Nie raz miewał koszmary, w których widział jak ona umiera. Zawsze były w nich też inne niezrozumiałe dla niego elementy, ale dalej głównym tematem była jej śmierć. Tata z początku miał do niego wyrzuty, ale z czasem zrozumiał jakie błędy popełnił również on. Obaj nauczyli się żyć bez niej. Choć nie raz było ciężko.. Blond włosy uniósł głowę i spojrzał na wejście do celi. Andra wpatrywała się w niego zaszokowanym spojrzeniem w jednej ręce dalej ściskając swój szkic furii. Kręciła delikatnie głową, jakby to co powiedział bardzo ją zraniło, a oczy błyszczały. Ciężko było kreślić czy zebrały się w nich łzy czy to z wściekłości. Ilia przeklął w myślach jednym z podsłuchanych od ojca słów i podszedł do krat. -Przepraszam.. Nie chciałem się unieść. Zrozum… -zaczął cicho uważając, by znów czegoś nie palnąć, jednak Andra mu przerwała. -Idź stąd.- ucięła krótko i cofnęła się do kąta, w którym zastawał ją każdego dnia. -Ja.. -Wyjdź. Koniec na dziś. Smoki nie są takie jak je postrzegacie. Ty i wszyscy twoi się mylicie..- syknęła. -Nasi.-poprawił ją. -Twoi.- warknęła.- Nie jestem jedną z was. -Jesteś. Czy tego chcesz czy nie.. Nie jesteś smokiem.-Ilia powiedział cicho i szybko zebrał papiery, po czym gdy nie usłyszał odpowiedzi z jej strony wyszedł z budynku. Andra odetchnęła głęboko. Słowa niebieskookiego ją zaszokowały. Zaczynała rozumieć czemu tak nie lubili smoków, ale sama dalej nie spodziewała się zmiany swojego zdania. Jednak bardziej jej huczały słowa, że nie jest smokiem i nie będzie. Skuliła się i wbiła wzrok w okienko. -Właśnie. Dlaczego nie mogłam urodzić się smokiem?- zadała to pytanie wiedząc, że i tak nie dostanie odpowiedzi. ~*~ '-Nigdzie jej nie ma.-'''powiedział ze smutkiem Fario lądując przy wejściu do jaskini. Drina siedziała obok miejsca jego lądowania. Strzała porywacza jej córki drasnęła ją w skrzydło, ale pozostawiła dość szeroką ranę, więc nie mogła latać. Z tego powodu nie pozostało jej nic innego jak pozwolić Fariowi zapuścić się w dalsze tereny Smoczego Leża. Miała nadzieję, że ludzie nie zabrali Andry na inne wyspy, ale najwyraźniej tak się stało. Westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała na syna, który przysiadł tuż obok niej. '-Na pewno gdzieś jest. Po prostu dalej.'- powiedziała cicho.-' Nie martw się znajdziemy ją. ' Sama jednak nie była do końca pewna. Słyszała od innych smoków o tylko jednej wyspie, na której byli ludzie, która nie była daleko. Jednak, niektóre ze smoków, które tam leciały.. Nigdy nie wracały. Nie chciała ryzykować skoro szanse, że jej przybrana córka tam jest nie były pewne. I tak bolało ją, że straciła własne dziecko. Odkąd ją znalazła kochała ją całym sercem. Choć Andra nie była smokiem zawsze zachowywała się jak jedna z nich. Prócz ludzkiego wyglądu zawsze pokazywała, że ma serce i duszę smoka. '-To moja wina.-''' wyszeptał nagle jej syn i schylił głowę.-''' Powinienem z nią zostać. Pomóc wydobyć się z tego czegoś.' '-To nie twoja wina. Dobrze zrobiłeś, że po mnie przyleciałeś..'- Drina spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Fario nie odpowiedział tylko wtulił się w ciało matki. Choć zazwyczaj dokuczał Andrze i momentami się nawet nienawidzili była jego siostrą i bezgranicznie ją kochał. Bez niej w ich jaskini zrobiło się ciszej.. Spokojniej. Dla niego za spokojnie, ale samemu hałasować i głupieć nie było tak fajnie jak z kimś. Smok westchnął cicho i zorientował się, że jego matka najwyraźniej zmęczona zdrzemnęła się. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale wbił wzrok w niebo i błądzące po nim chmury. '-Dlaczego nie mogła urodzić się smokiem?-''' spytał. ~*~ Dwa prawie jednakie pytania dotyczące jednej osoby spotkały się nad wodami oceanu. Powędrowały razem w kierunku wyspy. Wyspy, z której przybyło pierwsze. Pytania skierowały się do jaskini, której wejście było ukryte wśród skał w tamtejszym lesie. Dotarły tam do stworzenia. Do gada. Ten, gdy je usłyszał otworzył szybko swe ślepia i zlustrował uważnie swój dom. Słowa dotarły do jego uszu. Przeanalizował je i mruknął gardłowo. '-Idealnie. -'''cichy i wysoki głos rozniósł się echem po jaskini. ~~*~~ '''Heh znowu mam powiadomienie. Może ważne może nie. W każdym razie. Przeniosłam też to opowiadanie na blogspot (tutaj link ). Nie znaczy to, że przerywam wrzucanie tutaj. Nie nie nie. Będę wrzucać i tu i tam. (tam obecnie codziennie, by nadrobić zaległe tamtej stronie rozdziały, bo nie wydaje mi się logiczne, by wrzucać wszystkie obecnie sześć na raz). Możecie spytać jaka logika. Ale logika jest. Na tamtej stronie oprócz tych samych rozdziałów będę również umieszczać opisy postaci i ich ilustracje jak takowe zrobię. To tyle ;) ' Do zobaczenia Rozdział 6 Od pierwszego dnia na Berk minęło już mniej więcej półtora tygodnia. Cały ten czas Andra spędziła w celi. Jednak miała też spory postęp. Udało jej się w tak krótkim czasie nauczyć języka ludzi. Czasami dalej myliła słowa i pozostał jej nietypowy akcent, ale umiała normalnie rozmawiać. Od czasu wybuchu Ilii, dziewczyna uczyła się sama. Z początku chłopak codziennie proponował dalszą pomoc, jednak ona za każdym razem go zbywała. Po kilku nieudanych próbach każdego dnia przychodził tylko po to, by zobaczyć co robi i wychodził. I tak w kółko. Ich kontakt, jaki nawiązali pękł niczym bańka i zniknął. Andra natomiast dalej nie miała planu jak uciec. Ani razu nie zdarzyła się dobra okazja, by móc cokolwiek zdziałać. Oprócz Ilii codziennie przychodził tylko jeden z wikingów, dawał jej jedzenie i wychodził. Ale i do tego nie otwierał drzwi na tyle szeroko, by mogła wybiec. Ilia natomiast rozmawiał z nią tylko przez kraty. Nic więcej. Czekanie zaczynało ją już nużyć. Jednak 12 dnia po południu przyszła do niej większa grupa osób. Dziewczyna zacisnęła zęby, gdy zobaczyła wśród nich Squina i wodza. Jednakże nie drgnęła i umyślnie ich zignorowała. -Więc.-po kilku minutach ciszy odezwał się wódz.-Chcesz coś nam o sobie powiedzieć? -Nic co, by cię zainteresowało.- mruknęła.-To wy powiedzcie mi co tu robię? -Co tu robisz? W więzieniu siedzisz sama przez siebie. Nie atakuje się innych.-mężczyzna starał się jej wskazać jej błędy. -Nie o to mi chodzi.- zmrużyła oczy.- Co robię na tej wyspie. -Co robisz? Raczej co robiłaś w Smoczym Leżu? Tamto miejsce nie jest bezpieczne. Pełne smoków. Tu jesteś wśród ludzi. Bezpieczna.-wtrącił Squin. -Phaha. Dobra żarty.-wstała powoli i podeszła do krat.- Po pierwsze sprowadziliście mnie tu siłą. Ja nie prosiłam o sprowadzenie mnie na tą wyspę. Nie dość, że wpadłam w waszą pułapkę, to z waszej woli, nie mojej zostałam tu przyprowadzona. Gdzie w tym logika i bezpieczeństwo? Co jak co przy was bezpieczna się nie czuję.-zaśmiała się ironicznie. Nikt nic nie odpowiedział. Andra dalej stała przy kratach wpatrując się w zgromadzonych z pewnego rodzaju wyższością. Dopiero na stojąco zauważyła za mężczyznami Ilię. Chłopak wpatrywał się w nią uporczywie i z pewnym lękiem. Jakby chciał ją przed czymś ostrzec, ale nie mógł powiedzieć. -W takim razie zapytam.-podjęła w końcu czarnowłosa.-Odstawicie mnie tam skąd żeście zabrali? -Po co chcesz wracać na Smocze Leże? Jak już powiedziałem tam nie jest bezpiecznie. -No chyba dla ciebie.-warknęła.- Jakoś nie byłam wystraszona, gdy mnie złapaliście i zabraliście.-wskazała Squina.- Byłam przestraszona? No nie! Byłam tam w pełni bezpieczna i panowałam nad tym. Gdyby nie, to byście mnie teraz nie spotkali! Mam piętnaście lat! Sami sobie liczcie ile tam lat przeżyłam! I obeszło się bez śmiertelnie groźnych zadrapań!- krzyknęła głośno. -Twoja rodzina też tam jest skoro mieszkasz tam od tak dawna? Ludzie się tam nie osiedlają ze względu na wszędzie panoszące się smoki. Możemy ich sprowadzić tu-zapytał wódz. Andra już zamierzała mu wykrzyczeć o swojej smoczej rodzinie, ale zauważyła jak Ilia kręci się bardzo niespokojnie za wikingami. Gdy zauważył, że na niego patrzy gestami szybko pokazał smoka, a potem zasłonił usta. Czarnowłosa zmrużyła oczy nie ogarniając o co chodzi. Chłopak na to klepnął się w czoło. -Odpowiesz czy nie?-spytał zniecierpliwiony wódz nie zauważając wzrokowej rozmowy. Ilia natomiast powtórzył wcześniejszą sekwencję ruchów dłońmi. Zastanowił się chwilę i pokazał coś jeszcze. Zimitował bezgłośnie mówienie o smokach, a potem przejechał palcem po swojej szyi. Andra drgnęła i zrobiła krok do tyłu. Że niby mieliby ją zabić, gdyby powiedziała, że smoki są jej rodziną? No to się nazywa tolerancja, przeleciało jej przez myśl. Zerknęła na wikingów. Wyraźnie zaczynali się niecierpliwić. Musiała szybko wymyślić jakąś ściemę. Wtedy przypomniała sobie o wisiorku z furią. -Tyle mi z nich zostało.-powiedziała zaciskając zęby i ściągając z szyi wisiorek. Widziała jak Ilia natychmiast się rozluźnia i kiwa głową. Mimo to ciężko było jej powiedzieć te słowa. Czuła się jakby wyrzekła się Faria i Driny. A tak nie było. Oni byli jej rodziną. Od zawsze i na zawsze. Już ona się o to postara. Jednak wśród wikingów zaszokowało ją jedno. W zaległej ciszy rozległo się westchnienie. Andra uniosła nieco głowę i zobaczyła jak z pomiędzy wikingów wyłonił się jeden poniekąd podobny do niej. Miał czarne włosy i brodę, ale jego oczy były szare. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, w której trzymał wisiorek.. Taki sam jak jej. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. -No widzisz Barf. Kto, by pomyślał, że taka dziewczyna będzie twoją córką. Z pewnością więcej wzięła z matki.-powiedział ktoś ze zgromadzonych. Andra drgnęła nerwowo. To nie tak miało być, krzyczała w myślach. Miała stąd wyjść i zniknąć. Nie miała na celu znaleźć ojca. Ba nawet nie wiedziała, że on może sobie mieszkać, w tym całym Berk. -Jak się nazywasz? Bo rozmawiamy i dalej nie wiemy o tobie tak oczywistej rzeczy. Jak ojciec powinienem wiedzieć, ale twoja matka najpierw popłynęła do rodziny, a imię mieliśmy wymyślić po waszym powrocie.-odezwał się w końcu Barf, a drzwi do jej więzienia się otworzyły. -Andra..- mruknęła pośpiesznie dziewczyna i cofnęła się do kąta. Usiadła szybko na ziemi i skuliła. Jej myśli chaotycznie biegały po całym umyśle burząc dotychczasowy porządek. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. '-To nie może być prawda.'-powiedziała cichutko, by nie usłyszeli, a chwilę potem poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. -Chodź. Po co masz tu siedzieć. Wszystko się wyjaśniło.- szybko rozpoznała głos Barfa. Wstała powoli, jednak dalej miała schyloną głowę, a wzrok wbity w ziemię. Ludzie się rozeszli. Andra wychodząc minęła tylko Ilię. Ten uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie, ale ona na to nie odpowiedziała. Nie widziała w takim przebiegu wydarzeń nic ciekawego. Jej ucieczka z wyspy była przez to utrudniona. Kątem oka zerknęła na idącego obok niej mężczyznę. Barf szedł szeroko uśmiechnięty i wygwizdywał pod nosem wesołą melodię. Cóż. W innej sytuacji pewnie podzielałaby jego radość. Znalazł córkę. Ale tą córką była ona. Nie chciała być nie miła czy coś, jednak dalej wolała swoją smoczą rodzinę w Leżu. I dalej miała jako główny cel powrót do nich. Mijali ludzi, którzy przyglądali im się z zaciekawieniem. Najwyraźniej byli zdziwieni, że czarnowłosa jakby gdyby nic chodzi sobie pośród nich. Niektóre kobiety szeptały coś między sobą. Andra mogła się założyć, że chodzi im o jej ubiór. One wszystkie miały spódnice. Ona natomiast miała na sobie luźne spodnie i bluzkę i biodra przewiązane kawałkiem innej tkaniny. Wszystko to razem w jej ubiorze wyglądało jak jednoczęściowy kostium. Dla niej to było mimo wszystko najlepsze i najwygodniejsze. W myślach już podkreśliła, że nie da się wsadzić w takie ubrania jak one mają. Uniosła w końcu wzrok i wyprostowała się dumnie. Szok, szokiem nie mogła im okazać słabości. Musiała być silna. Jak smok. Obserwowała mijanych jak oni ją i dokładnie zapamiętywała. Zdziwiło ją, że z łatwością może u niektórych rozróżnić ich słabości czy tym podobne informacje. Byli poniekąd przewidywalni. Szła obok Barfa nie zamierzając robić czegokolwiek co mogłoby ją oczernić i ponownie wpakować do więzienia. Wszystko uczynione w tym celu przebiegało bezproblemowo. Dopóki nie zobaczyła Swadra. Normalnie pewnie zmusiłaby się do ignorowania chłopaka, jednak tym razem nie mogła. Niby stał pomiędzy budynkami i nic jej nie zrobił. Jednak zobaczyła obok niego przestraszone dziecko. -Nie ma co robić tylko się znęca..-syknęła cicho.-Ja mu pokażę gdzie jego miejsce. Smocza kupa nie jest jego warta. Nim Barf zareagował biegiem ruszyła w kierunku chłopaka. Miała gdzieś, że inni ją obserwują i mogą mieć dzięki czemu wsadzić ją za kraty, jeśli przesadzi. Jej działanie było w tym momencie uzasadnione. Przynajmniej z jej punktu widzenia. -Andra! Stój!- usłyszała za sobą krzyk ojca, ale się nie zatrzymała. Rozdział 7 -Andra! Stój!- krzyknął Barf, ale dziewczyna go nie posłuchała. Mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć, jak ta biegnie szybko i taranem wpada na Swadra. Chłopak przez jej wyczyn zachwiał się i wywalił. Gdy podnosił się z ziemi bełkocząc coś o skopaniu sprawcy, czarnowłosa stanęła przed dzieckiem nad, którym jeszcze chwilę temu się znęcał. Gbur podniósł wzrok i napotkał od razu jej wściekłe spojrzenie. Drgnął i na chwilę się zawahał. Jednak po chwili namysłu wyprostował się dumnie i wypiął pierś. -Proszę. Znowu przyszłaś walczyć i ponieść klęskę?- zapytał dumnie, a Andra parsknęła. Chyba za mocno mu przywaliłam, pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się. Pomieszały mu się wersje, realna z wymyśloną. Jednak podjęła temat. Zapowiadała się ciekawa rozmowa. -Chyba za mocno ci przywaliłam. Nie przypominam sobie sztyletu przy swoim gardle. Mam wrażenie, że to ja zakończyłam ten pojedynek.-uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. -Tak. Zakończyłaś. Błaganiem o litość.-zaśmiał się głośno. -Phaha. Dobre żarty. To ciebie mamusia tuliła i uspokajała i to ja trafiłam za kraty. Przegranego raczej, by nie karali co?!- Andra celowo wspomniała to gdzie się znalazła, by dać mu znak, że pamięta dlaczego tam trafiła. -Taa.. -Swadr wyraźnie nie miał pomysłu na odpowiedź- Ale to ty zaczęłaś się bić. -Nie rozśmieszaj mnie..- syknęła i podeszła bliżej ignorując, że wokół nich zebrało się kilka osób, ale na szczęście raczej w ich wieku.-Ja sobie po prostu szłam, a ty władowałeś się na mnie jak jakaś turlająca się beczka. Tak jakbyś był ślepy i nie zauważył, że ktoś idzie. -Trzymaj język za zębami.- warknął rozglądając się po zgromadzonych. -O nie kolego.-zaczęła mówić jeszcze głośniej.-Jak powiedziałam wpakowałeś się na mnie pełną siłą, a potem zacząłeś wyzywać. Ja tylko odpowiedziałam a to, że masz słabe nerwy to nie moja wina. To ty powinieneś trafić za kraty. -To nie ja miałem zamiar cię zabić dziewczynko.- starał się dawać wrażenie pewnego siebie, ale widać było, że się gubił.- Sama się wpakowałaś za kraty, ja nic do tego nie miałem. -Wiesz chłopczyku dam ci spokój z tamtym, bo widać znajomym opowiedziałeś swoją wersję wydarzeń mimo to, że wszyscy pewnie to widzieli.-gestem ręki wskazała niektórych młodych wikingów.-W każdym razie mnie nie oszukasz. Jesteś żałosnym śmieciem. Jak nie zaczepiasz nieznajomych jak na przykład wtedy mnie, to znęcasz się nad małymi dziećmi.-czarnowłosa odsłoniła dziecko, które dalej za nią stało.-Ciężko to nazwać godnym zachowaniem. Jednak ja znam chyba powód… -Zamknij się..- warknął ponownie na chwilę jej przerywając. -Znęcanie się nad młodszymi to na pewno oznaka słabości. Spójrz no tylko. Przegrałeś ze mną. Tą twoim zdaniem bezbronną dziewczynką. A skoro nie dorównujesz osobom w swoim wieku to musisz napełnić swoją pewność siebie wyładowywując złość na małych dzieciach. No pozazdrościć siły.- w tłumie rozległy się śmiechy, a Andra uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie.-Chyba nikt z nas nie umiałby tak jak ty znęcać się nad młodszym dzieckiem! Gratuluje! Wręczyłabym ci medal, ale to..- zamilkła na chwilę obserwując, jak chłopak zaczyna kipieć ze złości.- jest żałosne. Ty! Jesteś żałosny! Małe dziecko nie odpowie na twoje ataki, bo nie ma tyle siły. Dlatego jest dla ciebie idealnym celem. A ty jak tchórz doładowujesz sobie poziom twardzielstwa kiedy nikt nie patrzy. Przykro mi to stwierdzić.. Wróć. Z wielką radością stwierdzam, że jesteś warty mniej niż smocze łajno. Ono przy tobie..- uśmiechnęła się.-jest złotem. Wśród zgromadzonej młodzieży Berk rozległy się głośne śmiechy. Andra odwróciła swoją uwagę od Swadra i kucnęła przed chłopcem, którego obroniła. Uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco. Dzieciak przez chwilę jeszcze obserwował Swadra, a po chwili zerknął na czarnowłosą. Widząc jej uśmiech też się nagle roześmiał i nim dziewczyna zareagowała przytulił ją, po czym odbiegł. Granatowooka drgnęła na ten gest, jednak potem obserwowała jak dziecko odbiega. Widziała jak około 200 metrów dalej przytula się do jednej z kobiet, która potem wzięła go na ręce. Zapewne była jego matką. Andra podniosła się z kucek i ze smutkiem obserwowała chłopca i jego mamę. Od razu przypomniała jej się jej rodzina. Przyjacielskie kłótnie z Fariem i obserwowanie gwiazd z Driną. Wszystkie rodzinne wycieczki jakie odbyli kiedy była jeszcze w Smoczym Leżu. Dziewczyna odruchowo zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Wróci tam i będą się jeszcze śmieli z tego co tu przeżyła. -Ty!!- usłyszała za sobą krzyk. Rozpoznała głos od razu, więc z lekceważeniem odwróciła się wolniej. Jednak po kilku sekundach wyszło, że za wolno. Nim się do końca odwróciła Swadr wpadł na nią w pełnym rozbiegu i wywrócił. Andra, gdy dotknęła ziemi szybko zrobiła fikołka do tyłu i przygotowała się na kolejny atak. Dobrze przewidziała. Pięść brązowowłosego już mknęła na spotkanie z jej twarzą. W tej sytuacji jak na razie mogła tylko osłonić twarz i potem zadać cios. Jednak, gdy to zrobiła czekała kilka sekund, ale uderzenie nie nadeszło. Odsłoniła twarz i zobaczyła stojącego obok Swadra Ilię. Trzymał gbura za nadgarstek ręki, którą ten chciał wymierzyć cios. -Wiesz myślałem, że jej przemowa da ci do myślenia.- oznajmił spokojnie blondyn.-Z silniejszymi nie wygrasz, ale i słabszych nie powinieneś się czepiać. -Nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy! -warknął Swadr wyraźnie pogardliwym głosem. -W nie swoje nie wtykam. Jednak w tę sprawę po części i ja jestem wmieszany.-w głowie Ilii dalej emanowało opanowanie. -Ja cię zaraz..- warknął drugi już wyraźnie irytowany obecnością nieproszonego obrońcy i odpychając go od siebie szybko uderzył. Andra szybko się podniosła patrząc jak teraz Ilia ląduje na ziemi zasłaniając ręką połowę twarzy. Z pewnością nie dostał lekkiego ciosu, bo przyjął na siebie to co wcześniej było przygotowane na nią. -Nie mów, że mam powtarzać wykład.-szturchnęła Swadra w pierś.- Masz nie dręczyć słabszych. Jeśli chcesz to ci to wbiję do głowy pięścią. -Sam się prosił.- brązowowłosy szybko się od niej odsunął.- A ty.- wskazał na nią.-Któregoś dnia pożałujesz. -Taa.. Już się boję. Takie gnomy jak ty niewiele mi zrobią.-mruknęła obserwując jak chłopak się oddala. Jej słuch podpowiedział jej, że znajdujący się za nią Ilia podnosi się z ziemi. Odwróciła się do niego mrużąc oczy i szykując się na kolejną niechcianą rozmowę z jego osobą. Oparła dłonie na biodrach i zlustrowała blondyna uważnie. Jego oko po uderzeniu Swadra wyraźnie pokazywało, że przez jakiś czas będzie posiadał piękną śliwę. -I po co ci to było?- prychnęła zastanawiając się jak tę rozmowę skrócić. -To?- chłopak silił się na uśmiech.-Sam się prosiłem i dostałem. Chciałem ci pomóc. -Poradziłabym sobie.-syknęła. -Tak. Leżąc na ziemi i wiedząc, że zaraz oberwiesz.-chłopak dalej na nią patrzył z delikatnym uśmiechem, a dłonią powoli badał okolice swojego oka. -Za ten jeden cios on dostałby dziesięć. To, że na początku się przegrywa nie znaczy, że cały pojedynek jest przesądzony. -Jasne. Uznam, że ci wierzę. Ale nazywanie mnie słabszym mogłaś sobie odpuścić. Umiem o siebie zadbać. -Taa.. Nie mieszaj się więcej w nie swoje problemy.- syknęła na koniec i odwróciła się szukając wzrokiem Barfa. -Jak już powiedziałem. Też byłem w to wmieszany.-powiedział za nią Ilia. Andra miała wrażenie, że chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale się powstrzymał. Zignorowała, więc to odczucie i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do Barfa. Ten stał tam gdzie go zostawiła obserwując uważnie jej poczynania. Gdy doszła do niego uśmiechnął się i nawet cicho zachichotał. -Jesteś taka jak twoja matka.- uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.-Jak mogła to też starała się bronić słabszych, nawet kosztem swojego zdrowia. Czarnowłosa spojrzała na niego unosząc jedną brew. Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale jej matka szczerze ją zaciekawiła. -Jaka jeszcze była?- spytała szybko. -Wiesz opowiem ci jak dojdziemy do domu.-Barf przeniósł wzrok z niej na drogę, po której szli. Pomiędzy nimi zaległa cisza. Andrze to nie przeszkadzało, ale brak informacji o jej biologicznej matce wyraźnie dawał o sobie znać. Wiedziała, że jak tylko dojdą do tego domu będzie zadawać mu pytanie za pytaniem o ile temat okaże się tak ciekawy jak na razie wygląda. Zmrużyła oczy i odwróciła na chwilę głowę. W miejscu jeszcze chwilę temu zapowiadało się na jej kolejną bójkę z Swadrem, Ilia stał dalej. Drgnęła zdziwiona, gdy zorientowała się, że chłopak dalej ją obserwuje. Ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się na chwilę, jednak gdy to się stało Ilia uśmiechnął się ponownie i spokojnym krokiem poszedł w odwrotnym kierunku niż ona. Zdziwiona dziewczyna odwróciła głowę i dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że razem z Barfem są na skraju wioski. Pamiętała, że Berk nie jest za wielką wioską, ale zdziwiła się, że aż tak. Uśmiechnęła się jednak, gdy zobaczyła, że za chatą widać tylko las. Sam dom nie był za wielki. Z tej perspektywy mogła się domyślić, że ma dwa piętra. Jak przystało na wszystkie domy na Berk był całkowicie wykonany z drewna i niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniał. -Witam w domu.- powiedział Barf wesoło, gdy dotarli do drzwi i otworzył je szeroko. Andra weszła do środka starając się opanować ciekawość. Wnętrze chaty było zdecydowanie przyjaźniejsze od pomieszczeń w budynku więziennym. Na przeciw wejścia stał nie duży stolik, a przy nim stały trzy krzesła. Tuż obok niego był niewielki kominek, w którym ogień już przygasał, a obok leżała mała kupka drewna. Tuż przy tej kupce były schody na piętro, którego spenetrowanie dziewczyna musiała z pewnością odłożyć na później. Na sąsiedniej ścianie Andra zobaczyła miecz i zawieszony nad nim łuk z kołczanem pełnym strzał. Drgnęła na ten widok, a Barf na jej reakcję uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. -To tylko na smoki. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy podczas ataku nie wparuje ci żaden do domu co nie? Nie raz się to innym zdarzyło, ale ja na razie miałem szczęście.-zaśmiał się, jakby to był dobry żart, ale Andry to nie rozbawiło. -Jasne.-wysiliła mały uśmiech.-Jaka była moja mama?- spytała ponownie. -Może usiądź.-wiking wskazał jej jedno z krzeseł.-Taka rozmowa może nam trochę zająć. ~*~ Andra VS Swadr Time! Co jak co, ale uwielbiam pisać o ich wojnach xD Nie jestem sadystką czy co, ale fajnie mi się takie momenty pisze! Ale się cieszę, że udało mi się dziś napisać rozdział :D Szczerbek odłóż ostre rzeczy Twoje żyły mają być całe xD Rozdział 8 -Zacznijmy po kolei.- Barf wziął głęboki wdech.- Chciałbym najpierw dowiedzieć się co nieco, ale pewnie ty bardziej chcesz poznać prawdę. Andra nic nie odpowiadając skinęła głową. Chciała. Bardzo chciała. Wręcz nie wytrzymałaby, gdyby to ona pierwsza musiała mówić. Barf uśmiechnął się widząc jak dziewczyna niecierpliwie kiwa głową. -Pytałaś jaka była twoja matka. Leana była jak ci już powiedziałem osobą nader wszystko broniącą innych. Była doceniana przez całą wioskę. Miała odwagę i pewność siebie, by zawsze bronić swojego zdania. Pewnie dlatego się w niej zakochałem.- zaśmiał się, ale natychmiast posmutniał.- Ty zachowujesz się podobnie. Kiedy trzeba zachowujesz powagę, w innej sytuacji pokazujesz swoje wściekłe lub łagodne oblicze. Jesteś taka jak ona. Masz nawet jej oczy.-spojrzał jej w oczy i uśmiechnął się smutno.-Odkąd się urodziłaś byłaś jej oczkiem w głowie. Ciągle mówiła, że wyrośniesz na wspaniałą kobietę. Była dumna, że miała taką córkę jak ty. Gdyby teraz żyła z pewnością dalej czułaby dumę, a po dzisiejszym wyczynie..- pokiwał głową.-Nie umiem sobie wyobrazić co by czuła. -Ja też nie wiem..- powiedziała Andra cicho.-Dlaczego ona zginęła, a ja znalazłam się w Smoczym Leżu. -Kilkanaście dni po twoich narodzinach Leana chciała odwiedzić swoją rodzinę i cię im pokazać. Ja w tamtym okresie byłem zastępcą wodza. Gdy ona wypływała był tutaj drobny kryzys, więc nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na wspólną podróż, choć bardzo chciałem. Wypłynęłyście, więc same z pomocą kilku innych osób, które również płynęły wtedy w tamte strony. Co się mogło dalej wydarzyć? Nie wiem. Zapewne, gdy wracałyście i byłyście w okolicy Smoczego Leża waszą łódź napotkał sztorm. Ja dowiedziałem się o tym później.-powiedział mężczyzna cicho i schylił głowę.-Dziwiło mnie, że jeszcze nie wracacie, więc gdy już mogłem wypłynąłem tam gdzie ty i twoja mama wcześniej. Jak dotarłem do celu, dowiedziałem się, że wy już wróciłyście. Zacząłem was szukać, ale to co znalazłem mnie zmroziło. Na skałach przy Smoczym Leżu znalazłem resztki łodzi, którą płynęłyście. Wraz z innymi mogliśmy tylko uznać, że wszyscy w tym i ty i Leana zginęliście. -Musiałeś być załamany..- mruknęła ponuro Andra, powoli rozumiejąc jego wcześniejsze zdziwienie na jej widok. -Byłem i to bardzo. Wróciłem tu i przez jakiś czas mało komu udawało się ze mną porozmawiać. Wyrzekłem się nawet funkcji zastępcy wodza. Ciężko było mi się potem podnieść. Dopiero miesiąc później zmieniłem swoje nastawienie.- podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się nieco.-Przyrzekłem sobie, że mimo wszystko będę się starał żyć normalnie, dla ciebie i Leany. Andra uśmiechnęła się. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale doskonale rozumiała swojego ojca. Stracił osoby, które bardzo kochał. W tym ona była jedną z nich. Schyliła głowę. -A więc.. Jakim cudem przeżyłaś w Leżu? Przecież tam się roi od smoków.-na pytanie Barfa Andra drgnęła. Nie przeżyłaby w Leżu, gdyby nie Drina i Fario. Ale nie mogła o nich wspomnieć. Barf był jej ojcem, ale mimo to wolała nie wspominać, że smoki jej pomagały. “Słowa” Ilii wzięła sobie do serca. Nie chciała zginąć lub trafić za kraty ponownie. Chciała wrócić do domu. Do prawdziwego domu. Zacisnęła zęby szybko szukając idealnego kłamstwa na tyle idealnego, by Barf uwierzył. -Smoków nie ma tam, aż tak wiele, jeśli wiadomo gdzie najczęściej tam bywają.-zaczęła, a Barf uważnie ją obserwował.-Nie wszystko jest dla mnie jasne. Tamte dni są dla mnie jak jakiś sen. Jakby urywki każdego dnia, miesiąca. We wspomnieniach mam pustki i zapełnione miejsca.-kręciła się niespokojnie nie wiedząc jak wszystko opisać, zmyślić. -Jakie są te wspomnienia?- spytał Barf. -Różne.. Raz przypominają mi się smoki, raz ludzie. -Ludzie? -Tak. Jakaś kobieta.- czarnowłosa zacisnęła dłonie w pięści zastanawiając się co powiedzieć jeszcze, gdy nagle ją olśniło.-W sumie wszystkie wspomnienia do około 3 roku życia są dla mnie jedną wielką mgłą. Ale potem wszystko staje się przejrzyste. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, by wziąć głębszy oddech i przygotować się psychicznie na duża dawkę kłamstw. Rzadko kłamała, ale teraz było to konieczne. Barf był wobec niej całkowicie szczery, ale ona wobec niego nie mogła. Po części nie chciała go okłamać. Zacisnęła powieki.. Dla Driny i Faria, powiedziała sobie w myślach. -Coś nie tak? - spytał czarnowłosy wiking zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem. -Nie wszystko gra.- gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i wzięła ostatni głęboki wdech.-Pamiętam kobietę, która zastąpiła mi mamę i chłopca o kilka miesięcy starszego ode mnie, który był dla mnie bratem.-zaczęła cicho.-Oboje mieli czarne włosy i zielone oczy, ale ten chłopiec nieco jaśniejsze. -Jak się nazywali?- spytał jej ojciec zaintrygowany tą dwójką, o której Andra mu opowiadała. -O ile dobrze pamiętam..- zajęknęła się, bo było to dla niej najgorsze kłamstwo.-Drina i Fario..-ciężko jej było nazwać obie furie ludźmi, ale takie wyjście było najwygodniejsze. -Więc mówisz, że oni się tobą opiekowali. Co się z nimi stało? -To było, gdy miałam 9 lat.-zaczęła już nieco bardziej na luzie, bo gładko zmierzała do końca zmyślonej historii.- Do naszego ukrytego domu drogę znalazł jakiś koszmar ponocnik. Wpadł niespodziewanie. Ja i Fario zostaliśmy natychmiastowo odepchnięci przez Drinę z jego linii ognia. To było straszne.. Cały nas dom i wszystko co mieliśmy natychmiast stanęło w ogniu.- przełknęła ślinę.-Jednak gdy Drina nas odepchnęłam ja uderzyłam głową w krzesło i straciłam chyba przytomność, bo potem pewien okres czasu to pustka. Obudziłam się otoczona zgliszczami.. Od tamtego czasu musiałam żyć na własną rękę.- ostatnie zdanie wyszeptała po części zaszokowana, tym co sama mówi. -Czemu wodzowi nic o tym nie wspomniałaś? -To za bolesne..- westchnęła wiedząc, że to pewnie będzie ostatnie kłamstwo na dzień dzisiejszy. -Ale tego już nie będzie..- Barf uśmiechnął się łagodnie.- Na Berk jesteś bezpieczna. Smoki co racja nas atakują, ale wystarczy, że nie będziesz się oddalać od wioski wieczorami. A na razie powinnaś odpocząć. Chcesz zobaczyć swój pokój? Andra uniosła głowę bardziej ze względu na słowo smoki, niż ze względu na pytanie. Jednak pokiwała głową. Barf wstał od stołu. -Na górze drzwi po lewej. Ja muszę pójść załatwić kilka rzeczy w wiosce. Poradzisz sobie co nie?- skierował się do drzwi. -Tak.- powiedziała granatowo oka szybko i uśmiechnęła się. - Do zobaczenia.- powiedział mężczyzna i zniknął za drzwiami, a Andra w podskokach znalazła się na górze. Uchyliła wspomniane drzwi i zajrzała ostrożnie do środka. Pokój był obszerny i średnio oświetlony. W jednym kącie stało łóżko i mini szafka, a naprzeciw stolik, na którym leżało kilka papierów, i krzesło. Jako, że piętro było również poddaszem duże, okno umieszczone było w dachu i było zamykane na dwie drewniane klapy, które by się same nie otwierały łączyło się cienkim łańcuchem. Jednak okno obecnie było otwarte i promienie słońca, które jak Andra po chwili się zorientowała już zachodziło wpadały jeszcze do pokoju. Nie widziała w pomieszczeniu nic nadzwyczajnego. Nagle jej uwagę przyjął obrazek wiszący na ścianie. Podeszła do niego szybko i uważnie zlustrowała wzrokiem. Na ilustracji były 3 osoby. Mężczyzna, kobieta i dziecko. Andra szybko zinterpretowała, że to jej rodzina. Barf wyglądał na obrazku na szczęśliwego stojąc obok Leany trzymającej w rękach ją samą. Dziewczyna przyjrzała się swojej matce i sobie o prawie całe 15 lat młodszej. Faktycznie miały takie same granatowe oczy, ale jej włosy jej matki były ciemno-brązowe. Barf na obrazie nie różnił się od obecnego prawie niczym. Ten sam uśmiech, błysk w oczach. Żadnych zmian. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Mogli być szczęśliwą rodziną, gdyby nie ten sztorm. A teraz.. Choć nie do końca jeszcze ufała swojemu biologicznemu ojcu i dalej wolała wrócić do Smoczego Leża coś było inaczej. Nie chciała go zranić. Dalej miała przed oczami jego radość, gdy szli do domu. Wiedziała, że jej zniknięcie będzie dla niego ciosem, ale wierzyła, że sobie poradzi. Gdyby postanowiła tu z nim zostać nigdy nie nauczyłaby się żyć tu normalnie jak inni. Mieli zbyt odmienne poglądy. Przypomniała sobie co Barf powiedział o smokach, a instynkt podpowiedział jej, że smoki pewnie dziś przylecą. Miała nadzieję, że może wśród nich będzie Drina albo Fario. Podeszła do okna i zbadała nachylenie dachu. Nadawało się idealnie do wyjścia na skróty. Wyskoczyła na dach i potem zgrabnie wylądowała na ziemi. '-Nie martwcie się. Niedługo do was wrócę.-'''powiedziała cicho, jakby już teraz kierowała słowa do swojej smoczej rodziny. Rozejrzała się czy nikt jej nie obserwuje i wbiegła między drzewa. Musiała znaleźć jakieś wysokie miejsce, by móc zauważyć każdego smoka jaki przybędzie na Berk. '~*~ ''' Nie wiem czemu ten rozdział mi się strasznie nie podoba ;-; Ale pozostawiam to wam do oceny. Rozdział 9 Powoli przedzierała się przez krzaki nie przejmując się tym, że stan jej ubrań po takiej wyprawie na pewno się pogorszy. Niewydeptany szlak jakim podążała z każdą chwilą stawał się bardziej skalisty i zaczął piąć się pod górę. Andra mimo to uparcie szła dalej, aż po minięciu połowy godziny stanęła na górze, z której rozciągał się widok na Berk i okolicę. Usiadła na ziemi z zamiarem siedzenia w tej pozycji póki jakikolwiek smok jej nie pomoże. Słońce znikało już z nieba i było do przewidzenia, że lada chwila na jego miejsce wkroczy księżyc. Z tego co dziewczyna słyszała smoki pojawiały się po zachodzie słońca. Nie czekała za długo. Gdy tylko bardziej się ściemniło nad oceanem wychwyciła jakiś ruch. Na nocnym niebie pojawiły się cienie ciemniejsze niż granatowe niebo. '-Smoki.-'''szepnęła i uśmiechnęła się. Od paru dni dalej ją zastanawiało dlaczego stworzenia tu przylatują. Ilia w końcu nie odpowiedział jej na to pytanie, więc dalej mogła sama rozkminiać. Wioska była dobrym celem na łowy, ale po paru zginięciach smoków pozostałe ze względu na zagrożenie mogły opuścić. Na innych wyspach gadziny mogły sobie załatwić normalne wyżywienie bez konieczności śmierci. Dziewczyna z góry obserwowała jak smoki pikują na wioskę, a po chwili usłyszała pierwsze krzyki i zobaczyła pierwszy palący się budynek. '-Kto popełnia większy błąd będąc tutaj.. Smoki czy ludzie?- spytała cicho sama siebie i podniosła się z ziemi.-'''Fario!! Mamo!! Nawoływała ich kilka razy, jednak nie doczekała odzewu. Czyli albo tu już byli albo jeszcze nie przylecieli, pomyślała. '-Muszę ich jakoś sprowadzić.'-mruknęła, a w jej głowie zawitał plan. Nieco nad innymi smokami krążył i szukał okazji na zdobycie łupu mniejszy. Zapewne straszliwiec straszliwy. Andra chwyciła byle jaki kamień, który wpadł jej pod rękę i rzuciła w dół. Nie miała najlepszego cela, ale przedmiot idealnie trafił w głowę smoka. Ten natychmiast wzbił się w górę i nim dziewczyna mrugnęła był gotowy do ataku. Uniknęła pierwszego jego ataku, a gdy rzucił się w jej stronę po raz drugi złapała go za ogon i przyciągnęła do siebie próbując unieruchomić. '-Hej. Hej. Spokojnie! Nic ci nie zrobię.'-powiedziała ledwo unikając trzech pięknych rozcięć na policzku.-'Spokojnie no, bo ci skrzydła złamię jak mocniej ścisnę!' Straszliwiec uspokoił się i przestał wierzgać. Zlustrował ją jednak zaszokowanym spojrzeniem. Andra odstawiła go obok siebie i usiadła naprzeciw. Wiedziała, że pewnie zdziwiła go jej znajomość smoczej mowy, ale zignorowała to. '-Jak się nazywasz?-' spytała gotowa w razie czego złapać go gdyby spróbował uciec. '-Oblitus.. Czemu mnie zdekoncentrowałaś i złapałaś? Już prawie miałem kilka ryb w zębach. Z nimi mógłbym przeżyć dzisiejszą noc.'-mruknął smok '-Taa.. Przeżyłbyś. Zwłaszcza, gdyby ktoś z tych na dole nie przeszyłby cię mieczem, toporem albo strzałą.-'''odpowiedziała używając pesymistycznej wersji wydarzeń, która jak zorientowała się po ryku ziściła się na jednym z atakujących smoków.'-W każdym razie. Potrzebuję twojej pomocy..' '-A co będę z tego miał?'-smok przerwał jej nie odrywając oczu od swoich pazurów. '-A może najpierw ci wyjaśnię na czym to będzie polegać, a potem się potargujemy co?-''' warknęła niezadowolona. '-Wolałbym najpierw wiedzieć co dostanę, ale dobra.' '-Więc. Jak wrócisz do Smoczego Leża..' '-Uo uo uo. Mam dostarczyć wiadomość mojej pani? Od ciebie? Człowieka?'- przerwał jej, a ona pacnęła się ręką w czoło.. '-Jakiej pani? Nie! Jak polecisz tam to odszukaj Drinę i Faria. To nocne furie. ' '-No i co dalej?- '''spytał wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. '-Nie przerywaj to dokończę! Jak ich znajdziesz to przekażesz im wiadomość. Powiesz im, że Andra jest na wyspie Berk i będzie czekać na nich tutaj jutro w nocy. A potem wskażesz im tu drogę i wskażesz nagrodę.' '-Dobra. Ale co będę z tego mieć?- zapytał smok, a swoim zachowaniem wyraźnie okazywał, że tylko ta część go interesuje. Andra zamyśliła się. Jak da mu za słabą nagrodę to wyśmieje i odleci. Jak wymyśli za mocną to będzie musiała kombinować jak mu ją skombinuje. Pstryknęła palcami. '''-Załatwię ci kilka ryb.-'''machnęła ręką.-Bezpieczniej niż jakbyś miał się na dół sam tłuc.' Oblitus zmrużył oczy. Wyraźnie się zamyślił i na luzie analizował tą propozycję, podczas gdy Andra siedziała spięta. W jej myślach były tylko błagania, by się zgodził. '-Jasne. Ale tych ryb poproszę z 20. Będę miał spokój od mojej pani i nacieszę się jeszcze życiem.- Andra wytrzeszczyła oczy. '''-20?! Ciebie powaliło chyba. 5 i więcej nie dam rady skombinować.-skomentowała. '-15.' '-7.' '-13.' '-10.' '-11.' '-10 albo zejdę niżej..' -zaszantażowała w końcu mając dość tej licytacji. '-Dobra.. Niech będzie 10. Zgadzam się.-'''burknął smok. '-Tak!!-''' Andra zerwała się z ziemi z głośnym okrzykiem i wystraszyła tym wyczynem straszliwca. Dodatkowo nim smok zareagował złapała go i przytuliła do siebie. Kręciła się przez chwilę uważając, by nie zrobić krzywdy straszliwcowi, ale potem odstawiła go na ziemię. '-Bardzo ci dziękuję.'-uśmiechnęła się do niego. Smok skiną głową i odleciał. Andra wpatrywała się na jego znikającą na horyzoncie sylwetkę. Jak się zorientowała atak innych smoków na wioskę też się skończył. Z góry zobaczyła jak wikingowie sprzątają cały powstały bałagan, w tym kilka smoczych ciał. Mimowolnie odwróciła wzrok i odsunęła od skraju. '-Pora wracać.-'''skomentowała cicho i odwróciła się w stronę lasu. Jeśli wróci odpowiednio szybko Barf nawet nie zauważy, że w ogóle wychodziła. Biegiem skoczyła między drzewa i po 15 minutach biegu stała przy tylnej ścianie domu. Udało jej się wdrapać na dach i przedostać przez okno do jej pokoju. Było późno, więc od razu po znalezieniu się w środku położyła się w łóżku. Po kilkunastu minutach stwierdziła jednak, że nie może zasnąć. Zbliżająca się chwila spotkania ze smoczą rodziną nie dawała jej zasnąć i zwiększała tylko niecierpliwość. Dziewczyna po prostu nie mogła się doczekać, aż Oblitus przyleci tu z Fariem i Driną. ~*~ Straszliwiec Straszliwy leciał przed siebie uważnie rozglądając się za smokami, które miał zlecenie znaleźć. Przeleciał już z pół Smoczego Leża i dalej nie mógł ich nigdzie znaleźć. Że też nocne furie są tak rzadkie i trudne do znalezienia, warczał w myślach przeklinając też cicho, że przystał na umowę. Ale 10 ryb za tak proste zadanie to była dobra cena. Zwłaszcza, że 9 oddałby pani, jedną zostawił sobie i mógłby wtedy jeszcze nacieszyć się życiem. Gwałtownie zatrzymał się w miejscu dalej trzepocząc skrzydłami, ale wzrok wbił w wejście do jaskini. Tak jak mu się wydawało. Przy wejściu siedziała nocna furia. Straszliwiec z nadzieją, że trafił na dobre smoki podleciał do jaskini i przysiadł naprzeciw przyszłego rozmówcy. Nocna furia warknęła nieprzyjaźnie na jego widok, ale nie dał się przestraszyć. '-Czego chcesz?- spytała go nocna furia. ' -Jesteś… Jesteś.. Na gronkli zad jak brzmiało to imię..-' zamyślił się Oblitus.-Jesteś Drina?' '-To moja mama głąbie. Ja jestem Fario.- syknął smok '''-Czego chcesz od mojej mamy? '-O jeszcze lepiej! Ciebie też to dotyczy!-' krzyknął uradowany straszliwiec, bo cała sprawa stała się prosta. '-Mama! Jakiś niedorozwój coś od nas chce!-' zawołał młody samiec furii w stronę jaskini. '-Wypraszam sobie. Nie jestem niedorozwojem.-' Oblitus wytknął język na tę zniewagę.'-Mam problemy z pamięcią, ale jestem w pełni rozwinięty.' Gdy to mówił z jaskini wyłoniła się dorosła smoczyca. Z zainteresowaniem obserwowała straszliwa i przysiadła obok Faria. Gdy to zrobiła łapą trzepnęła syna po karku. '-Starszych się nie obraża.'-zganiła go'.-Jakaś poważna sprawa?' '-Dla mnie średnia. Ale miałem wam przekazać wiadomość. Od.. Eeeee… Jak jej tam było..-'''Oblitus znów zaczął szukać w myślach imienia, które mu uciekło. Od zawsze miał problemy z pamięcią i nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Jedyne o czym pamiętał to jak przeżyć kolejny dzień. Wszelkie wiadomości do przekazania itp. zawsze mu uciekały. '-Jaką wiadomość?! '-spytał zniecierpliwiony Fario. '-Fario cierpliwości..- uspokoiła go Drina. '''-Od Andry!- '''zawołał smok oświecony.-Kazała przekazać, że ma się dobrze.. A przynajmniej tak wyglądała, gdy ją widziałem. Powiedziała, by dodać jeszcze, że jest na wyspie Berk i… I byście przylecieli jutro się z nią spotkać na górze, na której ja ją spotkałem. Mam wam wskazać drogę. I dostanę rybki za to!' '-Andra żyje i jest cała!-''' wrzasnął Fario dając upust radości. Zaczął skakać wokół własnej, również szczęśliwej matki, a Oblitus patrzył na nich z lekkim politowaniem. Tacy sami jak ona, przeleciało mu przez myśl, gdy przypomniał sobie entuzjazm czarnowłosej. Już miał wzbić się w powietrze i wrócić do swojej jaskini, gdy usłyszał głos Faria. '-Przyleć tu jutro przed zachodem słońca! Pokażesz nam gdzie jest ta cała wyspa.-'''powiedział wesoło smok. '-Jasne.-'rzucił straszliwiec dalej pamiętając o rybiej nagrodzie. Oddalając się rzucił jeszcze raz okiem na cieszące się nocne furie. Nie spodziewał się, że będą tak blisko powiązane z człowiekiem. To w ogóle jakiś smok mógł być. Było to dla niego dalej po części niemożliwe. Natomiast Drina i Fario tak jak Andra na Berk nie mogli się doczekać spotkania. Drina co racja w końcu dała radę zasnąć, ale Fario dalej nie mogąc się uspokoić skakał radośnie przy wejściu do jaskini i obserwował gwiazdy. '-Już niebawem się zobaczymy.-'powiedział radośnie i uśmiechnął się. Powiadomienie. Hej. Na razie nie będę wrzucać rozdziałów.. Sprawy osobiste, które spowodowały, że nie mogę obecnie pisać. Ile to potrwa? Nie wiem.. Dziś na pewno nie dam rady napisać, a co z poniedziałkiem nie wiem, ale pewnie też raczej nie.. Może w następny piątek jak nie to w jeszcze kolejny poniedziałek. To tyle.. Do zobaczenia Rozdział 10 Dzień zleciał Andrze dość szybko mimo tego, że obudziła się wcześnie. Fakt ten bardzo ją ucieszył. W sumie po jakimś czasie stwierdziła, iż to może dlatego, że jak wyszła pospacerować po wiosce była zbyt zajęta unikaniem Ilii niż pilnowaniem, która godzina. W tej sprawie nie musiała się starać. W ciągu kilku godzin w wiosce widziała go ze dwa razy, ale w żadnym z tych przypadków nie kierował się w jej stronę. Tak czy siak nadszedł wieczór i gdy Barf tylko opuścił dom dziewczyna pobieżnie przebadała wszystkie regały w poszukiwaniu ryb. Była pewna, że mężczyzna zauważy brak, aż 10 ryb, ale zawsze mogła też stwierdzić, iż do domu wpadł smok, więc uciekła do lasu. Słaba bajka, ale zawsze coś. By dodać temu wiarygodności mogła też rozwalić drzwi, bo na ścianę nie miała siły. Chyba, że Fario, by jej pomógł. Andra spakowała posiłek dla Oblitusa w znalezioną w pokoju szmatkę i wybiegła z domu ponownie upewniwszy się, że nikt jej nie obserwuje. Gdy potwierdziła się w zatwierdzeniu, iż brak takowych osób ruszyła w las. Nie wiedziała jednego. Myliła się. ~*~ Już godzinę siedziała na górze. Smoki dziś ponownie zaatakowały, ale tej trójki, którą najbardziej oczekiwała dalej nie było widać. Powody tego mogły być różne. W jej głowie pojawiały się pomysły typu „Oblitus ich nie znalazł” czy „Znalazł nie te furie co trzeba i coś mu się stało”. Najgorsza wersja była taka, że smok jednak zrezygnował z pomocy jej i wrócił do swoich spraw. Dziewczyna odczekała jeszcze pół godziny po czym wstała z ziemi i wytrzepała spodnie. '-Nie dotrzymał słowa.-'powiedziała cicho i odwróciła się od krawędzi. Jednak nie zrobiła kilku kroków, gdy coś złapało ją za ramiona. Mimowolnie krzyknęła, gdy tajemnicze stworzenie przyciągnęło ją do siebie i poturlało się po ziemi. W tym momencie nie było to już jednak coś nieznanego. Wszędzie rozpoznałaby ten głupkowaty śmiech. Smoczy śmiech. '-Fario!-''' krzyknęła z radością. '-Andruś!- '''odpowiedział jej starszy brat i poczochrał. '-Gdzie mama?-''' spytała dziewczyna szybko, gdy wydostała się z jego uścisku. '-Została w jaskini, ale obiecała, że następnym razem przyleci.-'''odpowiedział smok.'-Jak ten frajer chciał ją postrzelić, ale ty mu przeszkodziłaś strzała drasnęła jej skrzydło. W sumie skrzydło już się zagoiło, ale wolała jeszcze go nie nadwyrężać.' '-Aha..-''' Andra zmarkotniała i usiadła na ziemi obok przyniesionych ryb, a pomiędzy nią i Fariem wylądował Oblitus. '-Mogę prosić moje ryby?-' spytał poważnie, a czarnowłosa wyrzuciła jego nagrodę z torby. '-Co do jednej. Dziękuję za pomoc. -'''uśmiechnęła się do niego. Smok szybko sam wsunął cztery ryby, a resztę jakoś złapał w łapy i odleciał. '-Taki zapominalski ślepiec serio ci pomógł?- spytał Fario po chwili wpatrywania się w znikającą sylwetkę straszliwca. '''-Czemu zapominalski ślepiec?- wyrwała się z zamyślenia i zlustrowała smoka uważnie. '-Nie dość, że wiadomości nie zapomniał prawie to jeszcze mnie z mamą pomylił.-'''prychnął, a dziewczyna wybuchła śmiechem. '-No proszę! Nie dość, że odnalazłam ojca to mam też drugą matkę do kompletu!- zachłysnęła się śliną, ale mimo to nie zaprzestała śmiechu. Jej brat trzepnął ją po plecach raczej po to, żeby się uspokoiła niż zaczęła ponownie normalnie oddychać. Przysiadł na ziemi podczas, gdy ona jeszcze zataczała się powoli przestając chichrać. '''-Jesteś nienormalna.-'''stwierdził, gdy już z powrotem spokojnie siedziała na ziemi, ale ręką wycierała łezkę, która pojawiła się przy jej oku.-Ale.. Jak to ojca znalazłaś?! Że smoka w sensie?!' '-Nie głąbie. Człowieka. Taki paradoks.'-mruknęła i kątem oka spojrzała na skraj, pod którym była wioska. '-Na zad gronkla niezły żart.-'smok zaśmiał się nerwowo, a dziewczyna pokręciła głową. '-To prawda pacanie. Nie sprowadzę ci go tu chyba, że chcesz zginąć.' '-Nie chcę ginąć dzikusie. Za młody i piękny jestem.'-wypiął dumnie pierś, a Andra naśladowała odruchy wymiotne.-'''Ej!' '-No co?-' zrobiła potulną minę. -'Widziałem!- '''parsknął. '-Ale co? -'przekrzywiła głowę udając, że nie wie o co chodzi. '-Mniejsza trolu. Jak to jest, że to twój ojciec. Skąd ta pewność?' '-A wiesz taka zabawna historia..-''' zaczęła Andra.. ~*~ Całą historię z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami zakończyła mu opowiadać około godzinę później. Nie pominęła takich elementów jak nadmierna upierdliwość Ilii czy jego wybuch albo tradycja wikingów do zabijania smoków. '-Wiesz dalej w to nie wierzę..- '''stwierdził smok. '-A no ja z początku trochę też. Kolego pomyśl, że wczoraj się dowiedziałam.' '-No wiem. Ale wrócisz do Leża? Nie chcesz z nim chyba zostać.' '-Chyba cię pogięło. Upozoruję śmierć lub coś innego wymyślę, bo jak zniknę bez słowa to mnie tatusiek będzie szukał.-'prychnęła i zmrużyła oczy. Po tych słowach zaległa cisza. Nie trwała jednak długo. Trzask gałązki dotarł do uszu obojga na co zerwali się z ziemi. Fario natychmiast zaczął intensywnie węszyć, a jego źrenice zwęziły się. Zasłonił swoją siostrę i wpatrywał uparcie w krzaki. '-Fario może to zwierzę.- Andra przerwała ciszę, ale wtedy furia skoczyła w krzaki.- Fario!' Pobiegła zaraz za nim słysząc, że z kimś się szamocze i warczy głośno. Przedzierała się przez krzaki zbliżając się do bijących. Gdy mijała ostatnie gałęzie i wypadła na polanę usłyszała krzyk. Od razu rozpoznała do kogo należy, choć osobnika zasłaniało ciało samca nocnej furii. '-Fario zabierz paszczę!- krzyknęła i wpadła na swojego brata po czym odepchnęła go od leżącego na ziemi Ilii.-'''To on mi pomagał! Smok natychmiast odskoczył zaskoczony jej słowami. Leżący na trawie blondyn wykorzystał jego zdziwienie i szybko stanął na nogi wyciągając zza pasa sztylecik. Wyskoczył pomiędzy Andrę i Faria, a na drugiego wymachiwał swoją bronią w celu wystraszenia. -Andra musimy uciekać. -powiedział, a ona w jego głosie wyczuła strach. '-Ten śledź to tak na serio czy żartuje?-' spytał Fario, a Andra parsknęła śmiechem. -'Jak to śledź?-' zapytała go, a Ilia spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. '-No wiesz śledzi, więc śledź. I patrzcie jaki groźny, bo jeszcze z ostrym kijem.'-mruknął smok i przekrzywił głowę. '-Ty z nim gadasz?-' Ilia machnął na niego swoim sztyletem. -Schowaj to coś, bo jak zrobisz mu krzywdę to ja zrobię tobie.-stwierdziła Andra, wzruszyła ramionami i stanęła obok Faria, który ją poczochrał.'-Ty! Zostaw!' -Nie no jesteś nienormalna.-blondyn wybałuszył oczy, ale schował broń. -No patrzcie kolejny tak twierdzi. Zaraz stwierdzę, że jesteście poniekąd podobni. -Andra zaśmiała się, a smok i chłopak oburzyli się. '-No chyba cię pogięło.'-wrzasnął smok. -Zwariowałaś! Nigdy! -w tym samym czasie okrzyknął niebieskooki. -Mniejsza. Za to, że mnie śledziłeś kolego.-wskazała chłopaka.-Policzymy się później. Lepiej was przedstawić. Fario Ilia. Ilia Fario. Fario to mój brat.-przedstawiła ich sobie. -To jest twój brat? Nie wierzę! -Ilia cofnął się o krok. '-Mam się obrazić? Najpierw ta ciotomałpa cię śledzi, a teraz twierdzi, że nie możemy być rodzeństwem. No to chuchro już przesadza'! '-Nie przesadzaj nie jest najgorzej.-'''zaśmiała się dziewczyna. -Co on powiedział?- spytał Ilia? -Nie powiem ci, bo on sobie tego nie życzy.-parsknęła, a furia pokiwała głową. '-No nie gadaj. Zabraniam.-'zaśmiał się smok. -On nas rozumie? -Jasne. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że smoki są tak głupie jak myślą inni.-wzruszyła ramionami.-Są mądrzejsze niż niektórzy z was. -Jesteś nienormalna.. -cofnął się o kilka kroków po czym odwrócił się i zniknął w krzakach. -Dzięki za taką opinię! -krzyknęła za nim. '-Wow. Wystraszyliśmy go. ' '-A no! Jak zawsze jesteśmy mistrzami!- zaśmiał się smok i przytulił swoją przybraną siostrę. Andra również się zaśmiała. Posiedzieli razem jeszcze kilka minut, ale nadszedł czas ponownego rozstania. Po ustaleniu kolejnego spotkania za dwa dni furia wraz z ostatnimi odlatującymi z wioski smokami poleciała do Smoczego Leża, a czarnowłosa szybko wróciła do domu Barfa. Uśmiechając się, zasnęła szybko. Ilia w tym czasie siedział przy swoim biurku w pokoju. Przed sobą miał pustą kartkę, a w reku trzymał węgielek. W głowie dalej miał obraz Andry stojącej sobie jakby gdyby nic obok groźnego gada, którego nazywała bratem. Ba nazywał się Fario. Przecież smoki nie nadają sobie imion. Westchnął cicho i zrobił pierwszą kreskę na kartce. Już wiedział co narysuje. '''Woooo powracam. Cieszy się ktoś? Mam małe powiadomienie. Jako, że teraz jest rok szkolny moje pisanie sie przerzedzi. Rozdziały będą się najpewniej pojawiać do niedzielę, ewentualnie dzień wcześniej. Tyle ;3 Do zobaczenia. Rozdział 11 Gdy następnego dnia Andra się obudziła było prawie południe. Nie przejmowała się tym. Nie śpiesząc się zeszła na dół i złapała leżący na stole kawałek chleba i najmniejszą znalezioną rybę. Barfa nie było w domu co uznała za szczęście. Sama też nie miała zamiaru spędzić tu całego dnia. Siedzenie w domu nie wydawało jej się ciekawe, bo w końcu znała już każdy zakamarek budynku. Szybko zjadła śniadanie i wyszła na zewnątrz. Chyba wszyscy ludzie mieszkający w wiosce byli teraz poza domami. Już z daleka zaobserwowała, że wszyscy coś robią. Niosą gdzieś kosze z rybami, broń, rozmawiają, naprawiają budynki po ataku smoków. Żyli po prostu normalnym życiem. Czarnowłosa wymijała wszystkich, którzy już nie przyglądali jej się podejrzliwie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Niektórzy witali ją jakby mieszkała wśród nich od dawna. Chyba przywykli do jej obecności. Mogła to uznać za szczęście. Nie była obserwowana czy śledzona i teraz miała tego pewność. Wyszła na plażę leżącą pod wioską przy porcie. Skierowała się na sam jej skraj, który był najdalszym punktem od skupiska łodzi wikingów. Miała wrażenie, że mało osób tu się zapuszcza, bo piasek w przeciwieństwie do kawałka plaży przy samym porcie nie miał żadnych odcisków butów tylko ślady zwierząt. Andra usiadła na piasku i wbiła wzrok w fale, które jedna po drugiej wkradały się na piasek coraz to bliżej jej stóp. Ocean był dziś spokojny i w oddali widziała dwie łodzie, na których wikingowie łowili ryby. Westchnęła cicho zastanawiając się nad jutrzejszym przylotem Driny i Faria. Musieli wymyślić coś, by mogła uciec z wyspy i mieć pewność, że nikt jej nie będzie szukał. -Co tu robisz?- usłyszała za sobą i podskoczyła nerwowo. Obróciła szybko głowę i natychmiast zobaczyła stojącą za nią blond czuprynę. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że wczoraj nie zauważyła, iż śliwa na oku mimo krótkiego odstępu czasu nieco zbladła. -Mogłabym zadać to samo pytanie.-warknęła, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca. -Wiesz zazwyczaj ja tu siedzę. Większość osób z wioski to wie.-odpowiedział spokojnie Ilia i usiadł obok niej. -Jakbyś zapomniał przypominam, że ja tu nie mieszkałam i nie znam waszych zwyczajów itp.-odpowiedziała i odsunęła się. -Pamiętam, pamiętam. Wczorajsze wydarzenie mi przypomina.-Andra skierowała na niego wzrok, podczas gdy chłopak położył się na piasku i jakby gdyby nic obserwował chmury. -I co pewnie rozpowiesz całej wiosce, by mieli powód, by coś mi zrobić?- spytała nieco wystraszona, lecz po jej głosie na szczęście nie dało się tego poznać. -Ty chyba odczytujesz nasze zwyczaje jak my zachowanie smoków.-stwierdził chłopak z widocznym politowaniem i nutą zdenerwowania przerywając obserwowanie chmur, by spojrzeć na nią. -Że co proszę?- uniosła brew. -No to co słyszysz. Traktujesz nas jakbyśmy byli jakimiś bestiami, które porywają i szukają powodu, by zabić wsadzić za kraty. -Wiesz na razie wszystko na to wskazuje. Najpierw mnie porwaliście. Potem wsadziliście za kraty, a Swadr to pewnie dalej chce mnie zabić. Wszystko pasuje bestyjko.- podkreślała, niektóre z wypowiedzianych słów.-Smoki mnie nie porwały i nie więziły. -Ale przypominam ci, że smokiem nie jesteś i twoje miejsce jest wśród ludzi. -No chyba twoje. Smoki są fajniejsze i milsze niż wy.- Andra ponownie wbiła wzrok w ocean. -Mówisz. Nie widziałem tego po nocnej furii, która chciała mi rozszarpać gardło.-Ilia dalej leżał, ale uparcie się wpatrywał w dziewczynę. -Ty się dziwisz? Śledziłeś mnie i Fario uznał cię za zagrożenie. U smoków to normalne. Niwelują zagrożenie zanim będzie już za późno. Chociaż w twoim przypadku trochę wyolbrzymił. Nic byś i mi i jemu nie zrobił.-granatowo oka zaśmiała się. -Myślisz, że nie dałbym mu rady?!- Ilia szybko usiadł i zmrużył oczy. -Kto wie? -Powiem ci coś. Dałbym mu radę. Nie jestem słaby i umiem walczyć ze smokami. -Może ci uwierzę. Niektóre smoki w końcu łatwiej pokonać, a inne trudniej. -Myślisz, że nie wiemy? Obserwujemy to odkąd nas atakują. Znamy słabości większości smoków z tych okolic. No oprócz nocnych furii. -Szczerze wątpię, byście znali największe słabości.-mruknęła Andra.- Tak czy siak może i prawdą jest, że traktuję was jak wy smoki. Ale wychowałam się w innych okolicznościach niż na przykład ty. -Może zróbmy tak. Kiedy znowu będziesz szła spotkać się z tymi nocnymi furiami. -Z moją rodziną.-przerwała mu chamsko, by poprawić ten błąd. -Tymi nocnymi furiami.-warknął Ilia wyraźnie podkreślając te słowa.-Pójdę z tobą i udowodnię ci, że to nie my jesteśmy bestiami tylko one. -Phaha umowa stoi, ale powodzenia życzę. Przylecą jutro.-zaśmiała się Andra.- Ale jeśli przyprowadzisz jeszcze kogoś to osobiście i może z pomocą Faria coś ci zrobię. -Po co miałbym kogoś przyprowadzać? By mieć przerąbane u wszystkich, że wczśniej im nie powiedziałem? Nie dzięki.-Ilia pokiwał głową, wyganiając powstałe w możliwe zwroty wydarzeń. Siedzieli w ciszy przez kilka minut. Andra dalej uparcie wpatrywała się w fale czekając, aż chłopak sobie pójdzie, a ten wręcz przeciwnie. Obserwował sunące leniwie po niebie chmury i nie zbierało mu się na zabranie tyłka zgodnie z jej oczekiwaniami. -O patrzcie! Gołąbeczki siedzą sobie razem! Pan potykam się o własne nogi i pani nie bij mnie i się zlituj.-zaśmiał się Swadr, który znikąd pojawił się na plaży. -O patrzcie. -zaczęła Andra i wstała z ziemi.-Pan niedorozwinięta twarz się pojawił i znów musi sobie podnieść poziom twardzielstwa. Mam ci powtórzyć lekcję? Swadr drgnął, gdy zauważył, że dziewczyna szykuje pięści, ale został na swoim miejscu. -Nie ma potrzeby. Zmieniłem nastawienie.-uśmiechnął się podstępnie. -Jakoś nie widzę.-odparła dziewczyna, a Ilia również podniósł się z ziemi i stanął obok niej. -No chciałem po prostu pogadać.-założył ręce na piersi i zrobił niewinną minę. -Szczerze wątpię. Przyznaj się, że chciałeś nas podsłuchać. Nie czepiasz się małych dzieci to czepiasz się nas.-wtrącił Ilia. -Oh. Nakryłeś mnie. Chciałem posłuchać o czym to zakochana para tak szczebiocze.- Swadr pokazał palcami serduszko i zaśmiał się sarkastycznie. -Ja ci dam zakochaną parę!- Andra skoczyła w jego stronę.-Jeszcze pożałujesz! -Ta! Już się boję!- Swadr uniknął jej ciosu i cofnął się o krok dalej śmiejąc.-Straciłaś chyba formę! -Grrr.- czarnowłosa podjęła kolejną próbę ataku i ta się powiodła. Swadr przestał się śmiać, gdy jak był pewien uniknął jej uderzenia, a tak naprawdę dał się kopnąć w pierś. Upadł ciężko na piach, a dziewczyna stanęła nad nim gotowa na kolejny cios. -Andra stój!- Ilia w ostatnie chwili złapał ją za ramię i wybił tym samym z rytmu.-Nie warto marnować sił na głąba. -Nie przeszkadzaj.-obróciła się w jego stronę i odepchnęła.-Nie twoja sprawa! Po co się znowu wtrącasz!? -Wiesz chyba się mylisz. Nie wyśmiewał się tylko z ciebie, ale ze mnie też, więc wmieszany także jestem.-uniósł ręce i uśmiechnął się łagodnie, a w tym czasie Swadr podniósł się z ziemi i wycofał do samiusieńkiego portu mrucząc coś podnosem i chichocząc. '-Grrr. Że też musiałeś ty przyleźć akurat dziś.-'''warknęła Andra, a chłopak uniósł brew. -Jeśli ze mną rozmawiasz to po naszemu proszę.-oznajmił. -Mówiłam ci wcześniej. Nie wtrącaj nosa w to komu chcę przywalić komu nie.-warknęła i odwróciła się. -Jasne.-odezwał się za nią Ilia.- Powtarzasz się. Każesz mi się nie wtrącać i odchodzisz. Pamiętaj chociaż o umowie. Jutro pokażę ci, że my ludzie jesteśmy lepsi i bardziej inteligentni od smoków i źle nas oceniasz. Nie jesteśmy bestiami. -Oh daj sobie spokój i mi przy okazji.-zignorowała go i ruszyła do wioski, by znaleźć inne ustronne miejsce. Ilia przyglądał jej się z miejsca, w którym stał. Wiedziała o tym. Zawsze, gdy ją zauważał wpatrywał się w jej osobę, jakby chciał ją przejrzeć na wylot, choć mu to nie wychodziło. Mruknęła pod nosem kilka smoczych przekleństw i spróbowała się powstrzymać , by się nie odwrócić i nie kazać chłopakowi zmienić celu obserwacji. Jednak jej nie wyszło. Odwróciła się gwałtownie. -Przestań się na mnie gapić! -krzyknęła do niego.-Skieruj swe irytujące oczy na te chmury, a nie mnie ciągle śledzisz! Szybko opuściła plażę, by nie musieć zaczynać kolejnej rozmowy z blondynem. Ten i tak by tego nie zrobił. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli dziewczyna traktuje ich jak oni smoki, tak sama jak smok się zachowuje i przy napadach wściekłości staje się niebezpieczna. Brakowało jej tylko skrzydeł i kłów. Usiadł na piachu i tak jak ona wcześniej powiedziała spojrzał w chmury. Uznał za przypadek, że jedna z nich miała kształt przybliżony do smoka.. Rozdział 12 -I co było dalej? Udowodnił jej to, że smoki są złe?- Ben mimo zarządzonej przerwy w historii, by staruszka mogła nieco odpocząć od ciągłego mówienia, nie mógł powstrzymać się od pytań. -Ben daj pani odpocząć.- Fallon zganiła go delikatnie, kątem oka obserwując staruszkę, która nalewała sobie wody do kubka. Historia choć z początku i w dalszym ciągu niewiarygodna zaciekawiła ich wszystkich i tylko Grin sobie nieco żartował. Jego instynkt, tak samo jak Sary i Bena nie akceptował, że w tej opowieści smoki zachowują się inaczej niż tak jak oni je znają. Sara i Fallon słuchały cicho, jednak druga uważnie rozważała i analizowała też każdy szczegół. Ben natomiast, gdy tylko staruszka robiła przerwę dłuższą niż 15 sekund sypał pytaniami mniej lub bardziej głupimi. -Moim zdaniem na koniec tej całej historii ten cały Fario i ta Drina zabiją Andrę i Ilie jak ten będzie w okolicy znowu ją śledząc.-parsknął Grin i dostał za to kuksańca od Sary. -Weź go walnij jeszcze ode mnie.-powiedziała jej Fallon i obie się zaśmiały. -Moim zdaniem Andra i Ilia będą razem. Może ktoś z Berk jest ich wnukiem bądź wnuczką.-stwierdziła Sara z rozmarzoną miną. -A smoki?- spytała ją czarnowłosa. -Co smoki?- brązowowłosa zlustrowała ją uważnie.-Pewnie sobie wrócą do Smoczego Leża i będą żyć swoim życiem. -Nie interesuje cię czy one również będą szczęśliwe? Moim zdaniem fajnie, by było gdyby Fario znalazł sobie dziewczynę, a Drina doczekała smoczych wnuków.-stwierdziła Fallon, a reszta roześmiała sie głośno. -Strasznie się przejmujesz tymi smokami.-oznajmił Grin, a reszta przytaknęła. -Bo każdy ma prawo żyć normalnie. Co z tego, że to smoki. Też mają swoje życie.- Fallon wzruszyła ramionami. -A tam. Co jak co, ale mam wrażenie, że Grin może mieć rację. Coś im padnie na łby i ich zabiją.-wtrącił się Ben, który dorzucał drewna do piecyka.-Znowu jesteś zbyt łatwowierna Fallon. Z samego słuchania historii już twierdzisz, że smoki są super i cacy. Żebyś się nie myliła. -Każdy może mieć swoje zdanie.-odezwała się nagle staruszka siadając na krześle.-Tym niektórzy ludzie się odróżniają. Mamy różny wygląd, ale możemy mieć też odmienne poglądy. Nie wszyscy musimy mieć to samo zdanie. -Tak jak Andra…- powiedziała cicho Fallon, by nikt nie usłyszał.-Skąd pani zna tą historię? -Pierwsza opowiedziała mi ją moja matka.-starsza kobieta się uśmiechnęła.-Po poznaniu tej legendy spytałam ją o to samo. Ona stwierdziła, że od swojej dobrej koleżanki, ale skąd ta wiedziała.. Nie powiedziała mi. -Szkoda.. Mielibyśmy jakieś podpowiedzi do pytania, czy jest prawdziwa.-stwierdził Ben. - To, że nie znany jest ten kto pierwszy legendę opowiedział nie znaczy, że nie jest prawdziwa. -powiedziała surowo staruszka, a chłopak skulił się nieco na dźwięk jej głosu, który z miłego i ciepłego nagle stał się chłodny. Fallon mało brakowało, a Benowi odpowiedziałaby tak samo jak kobieta, ale się powstrzymała, by zobaczyć jej reakcję. Całkowicie zgadzała się w wypowiedzianymi słowami. Drażniło ją równocześnie zachowanie jej przyjaciół. W szczególności komentarze. Zerknęła raz jeszcze na wypełniony książkami regał. Postanowiła sobie, że gdy będą opuszczać chatę spyta staruszkę czy będzie mogła jedną wziąć i przeczytać, a następnie zwrócić. Ewentualnie zrobić tak ze wszystkimi jeśli ta się zgodzi. Dziewczyna była niemalże pewna, że te tomy mogą mieć jakieś podpowiedzi co do tej legendy. -Może już pani kontynuować?- wypaliła czarnowłosa i spojrzała na kobietę. -Oczywiście. Na czym to skończyliśmy? -Na tym jak Andra opuściła plażę, gdy Ilia oświadczył jej, że przy następnym spotkaniu z Fario i Driną udowodni jej, iż smoki są złe.-odpowiedzieli młodzi wikingowie chórem. -Dobrze.. A więc… ~*~ -Pewnie i tak mu się nie uda… -mruknęła Andra wyskakując przez okno swojego pokoju. Barf był dzisiaj w domu, więc nie mogła na luzie wyjść drzwiami, bo wypytywałby ją gdzie idzie. Zdecydowanie chciała tego uniknąć. Co by mu powiedziała? Hejka tato idę się bawić ze smokami? Albo muszę iść dać Fariowi i Drinie Ilię na pożarcie? Za wielkie kłopoty mogłaby na siebie sprowadzić. Dlatego wyszła po raz drugi już przez okno. Cicho przemknęła się do lasu, ale stanęła przy pierwszych drzewach czekając na Ilię. Ku szczęściu blondyna nie musiała stać długo. Pojawił się kilka minut po jej wyjściu z domu. Szedł spokojnie jakby mu się nigdzie nie śpieszyło i z uśmiechem zatrzymał się obok dziewczyny. -A myślałam, że zrezygnujesz..- mruknęła. -Nie. Chcę ci udowodnić, że mam rację.-dalej się uśmiechał. -Powodzenia życzę. Liczę na dobre argumenty. - Jesteś strasznie pewna siebie… I zarozumiała. -Nawzajem. Chodź, no chyba, że chcesz jednak wrócić do domu.- Andra odwróciła się i ruszyła w las. -Nie, nie wrócę i nie sprawię ci tej radości.-odpowiedział chłopak i ruszył za nią. Do docelowego miejsca ich marszu szli w ciszy. Chłopak nie chciał dodatkowo rozwścieczać czarnowłosej, a ta była zadowolona z faktu, że nie blondyn nie wymusza rozmowy. Miała nadzieję, że jej rodzinka zachowa się prawidłowo i Ilia nie da rady udowodnić jej swojego zdania. Jednak po jego uśmiechu miała też wrażenie, że miał w zanadrzu kilku planów. -Nie wiem co naszykowałeś, ale pewnie i tak ci nie wyjdzie.-odezwała się nagle. -Zobaczymy.-odpowiedział niebieskooki i zaśmiał się cicho. -Powinnam się bać, ale jakoś się nie boję… Ilia nie odpowiedział, ale byli już blisko polany, na której mieli na nich czekać Drina i Fario. Dopiero teraz Andra w końcu się uśmiechnęła. Co racja Faria już widziała, ale ze zniecierpliwieniem czekała na drugie spotkanie z nim i pierwsze z Driną. W myślach miała też prośby, by z jej smoczą matką było wszystko dobrze. Wyszli na polanę. Czarnowłosa od razu zobaczyła na środku polany spokojnie siedzącą Drinę i brykającego wokół niej Faria z radością coś opowiadającego. W jej oczach błysnęły iskierki szczęścia. '-Mamo! Fario!-''' krzyknęła, a furie spojrzały w jej stronę. W tej samej chwili przed nią wskoczył Ilia dzielnie dzierżąc swój sztylet. Chociaż w jej mniemaniu wyglądało to głupio, bo w końcu wytłumaczyła mu czemu pierwszego dnia Fario zareagował na niego agresywnie. Jej brat na widok blondyna wyprostował się gwałtownie, a Drina z cichym niepokojącym warknięciem skoczyła w ich stronę. Ilia nie dawał Andrze wysunąć się do przodu realizując chyba jakiś swój plan. Drina natomiast szybko znalazła się przy młodym wikingu, ogonem wytrącając mu broń z ręki i wywalając. Wskutek tego, że chłopak stał o krok przed Andrą wywalając się pociągnął za sobą również i ją. -Na zad gronkla piękny początek.-warknęła czarnowłosa, przewracając oczami, a w myślach śląc błagania, by jej mama się opamiętała i nie dała Ilii udowodnić jego teorii. ~*~ Hejka ponownie :D Aż spytam co u was słychać? Ale tak wgl. Sobie wczoraj wymyśliłam, by któregoś dnia nie zrobić sobie takiego wieczorka na chacie. Znaczy się. Na takiej jednej stronie założę chat tego bloga, gdzie bez musu tworzenia konta będziecie mogli wejść i sobie ze mną czy z innymi czytelnikami stąd bądź blogspota popisać. Co powiecie na coś takiego? :D Organizujemy Chatowy Wieczorek? Dodatkowo jeszcze taki Wieczór byłby organizowany po każdym rozdziale, w którym ponownie pojawią się Fallon, Ben, Sara i Grin wraz ze swoimi przemyśleniami o historii. Jeśli chcecie to możemy ustawić dzień i godzinę i tylko czekać! ~*~ Edit. Wieczór Chatowy zorganizowany! Co racja wysłowiła się na ten temat jedna osoba(na blogspocie)(ludzie proszę komentujcie ;-; ), ale potanowiłam zorganizować ten wieczór. Zapraszam jutro (17.09.2015) o godzinie 18.00 na nowo utworzonego Chata (logować się nie trzeba. tylko nick i kolorek w razie czego do wybrania i koniec). Miło mi będzie jeśli ktoś przybędzie :) PS. Chat posiada również wersję komórkową(przy logowaniu jest komputerowa, ale potem się zmienia), jeżeli ktoś będzie chciał przybyć, a nie będzie miał komputera pod ręką. Rozdział 13 '-Mama stój.- '''Andra leżąca pod Ilią machnęła ręką na Drinę, która dalej stała nad nimi na dwóch łapach. Gdy dziewczyna już myślała, że smoczyca zaraz zrobi co najmniej krzywdę, a maksymalnie rozwalenie gardła chłopakowi, ta.. Zaczęła go uważnie obwąchiwać. Andra parsknęła pół gniewnie, a pół rozbawiona, gdy Ilia próbował się cofnąć od ciekawskiego spojrzenia Driny jeszcze bardziej na czarnowłosą wchodząc. '-Mama daj spokój! Jeszcze smrody tej ciotomałpy na ciebie przejdą!- odezwał się Fario, który to całe zdarzenie dalej obserwował z odległości. Na te słowa Drina uniosła głowę i odsunęła się od Andry i Ilii, córce pomagając jednak się pozbierać z ziemi. Prychnęła jednak na syna, a ten drgnął na ten gest. Już wiedział, że szykuje naganę. '-Czy ja ci czegoś nie mówiłam o przezywaniu..-' zaczęła. '''-Tak mówiłaś i to ze siedemdziesiąt razy..- przerwał jej smok i skoczył w stronę Andry, a gdy przy niej się zatrzymał to rozczochrał.'- Córką się zajmij, a nie syna dręczysz!' '-Oj przesadzasz. Cieszmy się, że nie skupia się tylko na nas.- '''zaśmiała się Andra zauważając jak jej matka dalej uważnie lustruje zbierającego z ziemi Ilię.-Wolno zbierasz te zwłoki ciamajdo.. -To ta bestia mnie wywaliła!- wrzasnął chłopak wzrokiem szukając swojego sztyletu. '-Wypraszam sobie. Bestią nie jestem.-'wtrąciła Drina. -Mówiłam ci, czemu smoki tak reagują.. Ale widzisz jak na razie nic mi nie udowodniłeś. Mama cię nie zjadła więc… -To nie wszystko co przygotowałem.. Mam jeszcze jeden plan.-wypiął dumnie pierś, a Fario prychnął. '-Jeśli chodzi mu o tę rybę pod ubraniem to pudło.. Nie dość, że zjedliśmy przed wylotem z Leża to jeszcze było go czuć z chyba pół kilometra... '-powiedział smok, a Andra uniosła brew. -Zabrałeś rybę i schowałeś ją pod bluzką tak? Po co ci to? Mieli cię zjeść razem z nią? -Skąd wiesz, że mam rybę?! Nie masz smoczego węchu!- oburzenie blondyna wzrosło, ale nagle olśniło go.- A no tak.. Smoczego węchu nie masz, ale oni tak… -Oklaski za spostrzegawczość dla tego pana! -zaśmiała się głośno czarnowłosa i razem z Fariem zaklaskała. -Hahaha…-Ilia zaśmiał się ironicznie. '-Możemy już odsunąć tego kurdupla na bok i zająć się czymś innym?-''' spytał Fario i dostał po głowie od Driny.'- Tak wiem nie przezywać, ale z nim inaczej się nie da! ' '-Popieram zmieńmy temat!- '''powiedziała szybko Andra zachwycona tym pomysłem. Usadowiła się obok Driny, która już od paru minut siedziała na środku polanki i przyglądała się kłótni młodzieży. Fario szybko znalazł się obok nich celowo rozkładając na chwilę skrzydła, by móc zasłonić widok Ilii. '-Więc jak tu trafiłaś to najpierw siedziałaś w więzieniu tak?- spytała Drina uważnie obserwując czy jej córka nie ma przypadkiem jakiś ran czy siniaków. -'''Tak. A.. '-I potem cię wypuścili i znalazłaś biologicznego ojca?' '-Fario…- '''czarnowłosa zorientowała się skąd jej matka tyle wie. '-I potem jakiś gremlin chciał cię pobić..- kontynuowała Drina mrużąc oczy. '''-Jesteś.. '-A potem był jeszcze Oblitus.' '-Martwy!-' Andra skoczyłaby na brata i była gotowa pozbawić za długiego języka, ale Drina zatrzymała ją i przytuliła. '-Cieszę się, że jesteś cała kochanie, ale brata zostaw w kawałku. Zmusiłam go, by mi powiedział. Znając życie i tak coś przekręcił, więc opowiedz jeszcze raz. '-powiedziała łagodnie smoczyca. '-Jasne mamo.. Więc..-' zaczęła dziewczyna. ~*~ Ku niezadowoleniu Faria, który już znał wszystkie przygody Andry na Berk, dziewczyna musiała opowiedzieć je jeszcze raz. Drina miała rację. Młody smok opowiadając to co usłyszał zapomniał o paru ważnych momentach, ale teraz Andra sama je dopowiedziała. Cała rodzinka rozmawiając i ciesząc się własnym towarzystwem nie zauważyła, że ich spotkanku dalej przygląda się Ilia. Chłopak usiadł pod jednym z drzew i z zainteresowaniem wsłuchiwał się w serię powarkiwań i innych smoczych odgłosów próbując je zrozumieć. Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak nic nie zrozumiał. -Mógłbym dołączyć do tej arcy ciekawej rozmowy?- spytał nagle, a dwie furie i dziewczyna spojrzeli w jego stronę. -Po co skoro i tak nie rozumiesz?- Andra odparowała pytaniem na zadane pytanie. -Mogłabyś posłużyć za tłumacza? -zaproponował blondyn niepewnie. -Czy ty przypadkiem nienawidzisz smoków? -odpowiedziała z wyraźną irytacją czarnowłosa. -Ale skoro ja nie mogę namówić cię do mojej teorii to ty może namów do swojej? '-Przestaniecie się wymieniać pytaniami? - '''wtrącił nagle Fario skołowany wymianą pytań. '-Sam zadałeś pytanie? -''' warknęła Andra poirytowana. -Co on powiedział? - spytał Ilia. -Chciał żebyśmy przestali się wymieniać pytaniami?- powiedziała czarnowłosa. -Czyżby ten przerośnięty przedstawiciel jaszczurki chciał mi rozkazywać?- odparł niebieskooki. '-Jaszczurka! Czyżby ten gnom chciał stracić życie?! I czy w końcu skończycie?! -' oburzył się smok. -Nie!!- wykrzyknęli Ilia i Andra i już cała trójka zbierała się na dalszą wojnę. '-Przestańcie się kłócić wszyscy! I wymieniać pytaniami też!- '''Drina uciszyła wszystkich, ale Ilii najpierw trzeba było jej rozkaz przetłumaczyć.'-Sprawa dość prosta. Tak szybko się ten dzieciak nie nauczy naszej mowy. To było pierwsze. Po drugie. O ile dobrze rozumiem to nie lubi nas jak reszta jemu podobnych, więc po co mu to? Andra możesz mu przekazać?' '-Jasne mamo..- dziewczyna niechętnie to zrobiła.- Więc tak. Mama twierdzi, że po smoczemu szybko się mówić nie nauczysz. I pyta też po co ci to skoro smoków nie lubisz? -Po prostu chce rozumieć o czym gadacie.-stwierdził pewnie chłopak, a Fario uderzył się łapą w czoło. '-Gorszy w wymyślaniu argumentów niż ja..- '''parsknął smok. Na szczęście dalszej wojny nie było co nie zmieniło faktu, że nie doszli do porozumienia. Wymieniali argument za argumentem, ale Ilia z reguły już od początku był tym przegranym. Proste było do przewidzenia, że chłopakowi żadne z pozostałych obecnych nie ufa. Gdy mu o tym oświadczyli nieco zaszokowany wycofał się z polany i zniknął między drzewami. '-Ufasz mu?- 'odezwała się nagle Drina. '-Jest głupi..-''' zaczęła Andra z założonymi na piersi rękami, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym blondyn jeszcze chwilę temu stał.- Spostrzegawczy, ale głupi, niepewny siebie oraz tego co mówi. I nawet jeśli się stara zdobyć moje zaufanie w tym właśnie popełnia błąd. I tak jest.. Nie ufam mu, bo sam nie wie co mówi i próbuje ze mnie zrobić kogoś kim nie jestem i nie będę...' ~*~ Ilia przedzierał się przez krzaki w myślach wyklinając zarozumiałość i dumę Driny, Faria i Andry. Uznawali go za niegodnego zaufania! Przecież on jej pomagał! Starał się jak mógł! Wpajał jej to co sądzą wikingowie i próbował nauczyć jej bycia jedną z ludzi. A ona i tak mu nie ufała! Nagle chłopak zwolnił swoje narzucone prędkie tempo. Zdał sobie sprawę co robił. Zachowywał się gorzej niż Andra, Drina czy nawet Fario. Ba momentami nawet gorzej niż Swadr. Chciał udowodnić prawdę ludu wikingów, ale zapomniał o jednym. O tym co on sam sądził. A jego poglądy były jednak trochę inne niż reszty mieszkańców Berk. Nawet jego ojca. Ilia zatrzymał się gwałtownie przy jednym z drzew i uderzył w nie pięścią. -Jak mogłem być tak głupi?! -zapytał sam siebie i zamknął oczy. '~~*~~ ''' Siemaneczko ludzie! Witam z kolejnym rozdziałem! Nie wiem czemu, ale mam wrażenie, że jego początek mi do końca nie wyszedł, ale strasznie podoba mi się końcówka. No, ale ostateczną ocenę pozostawiam wam. Mogę zaspoilerować, że w kolejnym rozdziale pojawi się dużo Ilii(Szczerbek już się cieszy xD) i jego rozmyślań, bo biedny chłopaczyna musi sobie posegregować wszystkie myśli i podliczyć wszystkie popełnione błędy x3 Do zobaczenia w następną niedzielę! Rozdział 14 Głupi.. Jak mogłem.. '' ''Być, aż tak głupi!? Jego własne myśli zadręczały go od wczorajszego wieczora. Od tego spotkania z nocnymi furiami, rzekomą rodziną Andry. Głupi.. Ilia zamknął oczy, a dłoni zacisnął w pięści. Uderzył z całej siły w swoją poduszkę w myślach wymieniając usłyszane od ojca przekleństwa. -Na Thora co ja narobiłem..- jęknął. Nie wiedział, o której Andra wróciła do swojego domu. On w każdym razie wrócił dość szybko nie przyciągając uwagi ojca. Jednak ciągle ciążyły mu wyrzuty sumienia. Chciał by mu zaufała. Chciał, by nie traktowała go jak wroga. Tylko pogorszył sprawę. Nie przespał nocy. Nie mógł. Po jego umyśle ciągle rzucało się to jedno słowo. Głupi! Odetchnął głęboko chcąc się choć odrobinę uspokoić. Głupi! Obrócił się gwałtownie na własnym łóżku, omal z niego nie spadając. Nie mógł się uspokoić. Musiał posegregować myśli. Pokazywał jej świat ludzi z Berk. Tę codzienność każdego tutejszego człowieka. Tradycje, język.. Wszystko jej pokazał.. Doradził jak nie przyciągać uwagi. Uratował przed Swadrem. A ona i tak mu nie podziękowała.. Ani razu. Nie usłyszał nawet najcichszego dziękuję.. Dodatkowo dalej trwała w swoich przekonaniach. Nie dawała się przekonać, że smoki są tu zabijane po to, by wikingowie mogli normalnie żyć. Dalej trwała w twierdzeniu, że smoki są przyjacielskie i również mają swoje zwyczaje. Miała własne zdanie i nie chciała go zmieniać. A on? Jakie miał zdanie? Gdy uczył jej tradycji Berk przedstawiał jej twarde i surowe spojrzenie na świat innych mieszkańców wioski. Zapomniał o swoim. Dołączył się do szarego, jednolitego tłumu wikingów, z którego tak bardzo chciał się wyróżnić. Przed oczami pojawiła mu się jego matka.. Poniekąd podobna do niego. Gdy inni uparcie walczyli, czasem tracili życie ona dalej uparcie dążyła do namówienia ich, by opuścili to miejsce. Nie wychodziło jej to, więc skupiła się na obronie jego wtedy jeszcze małego, pełnego życia chłopca. Wpajała mu swoje zasady, a wiele jej to nie zajmowało, bo on sądził podobnie. W końcu przy każdym ataku smoków musiała go uspokajać, bo bał się, że tego wieczora jego ojciec może nie wrócić do domu. Sama również co chwila wyglądała za drzwi i obserwowała czy Squin nie przypadkiem nie wraca. No i pilnowała, by Ilia nie wyszedł z domu. Chciała go bronić i zarazem nie pokazywać toczącej się na zewnątrz walki z uskrzydlonymi gadami. Ilia wstał z łóżka i poszedł do pokoju głównego, gdzie Squin i jadł śniadanie. Chłopak bez słowa usiadł po drugiej stronie stołu i zaczął skubać leżącą tam rybę. Dalej uważnie analizował wszystko co zrobił w ostatnich dniach. -Wszystko gra Ilia?- odezwał się Squin zdziwiony cichością własnego syna, który rano zazwyczaj chętnie z nim rozmawiał. -Hm..?- chłopak drgnął i szybko podniósł głowę.- Jasne tato. Wszystko dobrze. -Strasznie cichy się zrobiłeś..- stwierdził mężczyzna, a blondyn pokiwał przecząco głową. -Wszystko gra..- Ilia wstał i skierował się do drzwi wejściowych.- Idę się przejść. Nie czekając na odpowiedź ojca pchnął drzwi i znalazł się na zewnątrz. Było wcześnie, ale wiele osób było już na zewnątrz. Jak zwykle. Ilia niczym duch, cicho mijał wszystkich, aż trafił na swoją plażę. Usiadł na nieco wilgotnym piasku i wbił wzrok w chmury. Jego mama zawsze chciała, by umiał obronić własne zdanie. By nie był częścią szarej masy mówiącej “Smoki to zabójcy”. I robił to. Gorzej było po jej śmierci. Mało brakowało, a sam poprosił, by ojca o nauczenie go sztuki zabijania smoków. Ale powstrzymał się, gdy wyobraził sobie reakcję jego mamy. -No i co ja mam zrobić..- mruknął, a na piasku nabazgrał podobiznę smoka. Jak on widział smoki? Na samo słowo smok przed oczami stanęła mu nocna furia. Najpierw groźna, gotowa do ataku, ale po chwili złagodniała i stała się ciekawska. Jak rodzina Andry. W końcu widział ich ze dwa, trzy razy i nie wyglądali groźnie. No póki nie wyciągnął broni. Póki nie zachował się jak typowy wiking. Przecież w dzieciństwie smoki go trochę fascynowały. Umiały to czego on i inni ludzie nie. Latały, ziały ogniem, były tajemnicze. W końcu wiele razy przeczytał Księgę Smoków. Były tam tylko informacje jak je zabijać i jak atakują. Nigdy nie znalazł tam informacji o ich postępowaniu, charakterze. Dalej pamiętał jak obiecał swojej mamie: “-Mamo, mamo! Będę sławny! - mały chłopczyk uczepił się spódnicy matki wesoło podskakując. ''-Jak chcesz tego dokonać kochanie?- spytała jasnowłosa kobieta odkładając na chwilę rybę, by spojrzeć na syna.'' ''-Będę prowadził własne obserwacje nad smokami! Dodam do Księgi Smoków opisy ich zachowań w różnych sytuacjach, a nie tylko formy ataku i obrony!'' ''-To bardzo ambitny cel Ilia. Kiedyś z pewnością ci się uda.- kobieta uśmiechnęła się.- Ale dopiero jak będziesz starszy.'' ''-Wiem mamo! - chłopiec pobiegł do swojego pokoju śmiejąc się głośno.”'' Ilia uśmiechnął się przypominając sobie tę sytuację. Tak widział smoki. Istoty warte poznania. Tajemnica, którą nie każdy będzie umiał odkryć. Ale on to zrobi. Tak jak obiecał mamie. Pozna je pod każdym względem. A na pierwszy cel weźmie -Oooo. Dziś siedzisz sobie sam? Gdzie się twoja ukochana podziała?- zauważył Swadra, który stał niedaleko i uśmiechał się podle. -Szuka jakiegoś zaklęcia, które cię zabije..- mruknął zrezygnowany nie mając zamiaru wdawać się w dyskusje z głąbem. - Daj sobie święty spokój. Mnie nie zdenerwujesz. Nie jestem Andrą. Przymknął oczy i wyobraził sobie, że Swadra nie ma co dość dobrze mu wyszło, bo chłopak widząc, że nic jego komentarze nie dają poszedł sobie. Miał inne zmartwienia niż ten pacan. Ale teraz wiedział już co robić. Posiedział jeszcze chwilę po czym podniósł się z piachu i otrzepał ubranie. Wiedział co musi zrobić. I cieszył się, że szybko do tego doszedł. Żwawym krokiem ruszył do wioski podsumowując myśli. Chcąc zdobyć przychylność Andry wtopił się w jednolity tłum wikingów zabijających smoki. Tylko ją od siebie odrzucił i zniechęcił. Ba poniekąd nim gardziła jak np. Swadrem. Ale teraz miał inne podejście. Bądź sobą, powiedział sobie w myślach i uśmiechnął się łagodnie jak to miał z zwyczaju. Smoki go interesują. Musiał to zapamiętać. Musiał na pierwszym miejscu postawić swój cel. A tych miał dwa. Przekonanie Andry do ludzi i poznanie smoków w każdym najmniejszym szczególe. Tak. Teraz mu wyjdzie. Nie może się nie udać. Będzie ciągle próbował. Szybko dotarł do domu Barfa i zapukał do drzwi. Te otwarły się i stanął przed nim ojciec Andry. -Zastałem może Andrę?- spytał grzecznie. -Nie. Z samego rana wybyła z domu. Powiedziała tylko, że idzie na spacer. - odpowiedział mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się życzliwie.- Strasznie ją polubiłeś co? Często cię przy niej widzę. -Tak. Tyle, że ona mnie nie.- odparł Ilia po czym pożegnał się. Gdy Barf zamknął drzwi chłopak rzucił się biegiem do lasu za chatą. Skoro nie było jej nigdzie w wiosce była tam gdzie wczoraj. Na polanie. Pytanie czy razem ze swoją rodziną czy bez. Zobaczy się. Mijał drzewa i krzaki. Prawie, że pruł na oślep. Zrozumiał. Zrozumiał czemu mu nie ufali. Ale teraz.. Już nie był głupi. Znowu był sobą. Wypadł na polanę, gdzie natychmiast zobaczył czarnowłosą w towarzystwie Faria i Driny. Trio spokojnie dyskutowało o czymś w smoczym języku. Jednak natychmiast zobaczyli też jego obecność. Drina na widok chłopaka zmrużyła oczy, a Fario warknął cicho. Ręka blondyna odruchowo powędrowała do sztyletu, ale powstrzymał się. Nie po to przyszedłeś, skarcił się w głowie. Nie będzie już typowym wikingiem. Będzie Ilią. Zwykłym, wyśmiewanym Ilią. I nie chciał teraz wojować z nocnymi furiami. Chciał pogadać z Andrą. -Możemy pogadać?- spytał Andrę ignorując nieprzyjemne smocze spojrzenia. ~~*~~ '' ''Witam z kolejnym rozdziałem :D W sumie.. Po części jestem z niego dumna po części mi się nie podoba. Ale czekam na wasze opinie ;) Zachęcam gorąco do komentowania~! Do zobaczenia! Rozdział 15 Dzień był dla Andry tak łaskawy. Nie widziała Ilii tyle czasu. Miała święty spokój. I jeszcze Fario i Drina zostali na noc na Berk, więc i tak z samego rana wybyła z wioski. Cały dzień spędziła przyjemnie z rodziną i nie widziała natrętnego blondyna. Prawie, że o nim zapomniała. A teraz, jakby gdyby nic, uśmiechając się w ten swój wnerwiający sposób, przybył na polanę. Jak zawsze miał swoje wejście i jak zawsze był nieproszonym gościem. Że też akurat on się do niej przyczepił. Nawet Swadr nie był tak upierdliwy. -Po co?- zapytała wstając z ziemi.- Myślałam, że wczoraj wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. -Chcę porozmawiać, o tym jeszcze raz.. Ta sprawa nie dawała mi spokoju, więc jeszcze raz wszystko przemyślałem i… i coś zrozumiałem..- Ilia podrapał się nerwowo po głowie i wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. Zgódź się, zgódź się, powtarzał jego umysł niczym zaklęcie. Uparcie wpatrywał się w czarnowłosą, a ta spojrzała na swoją rodzinę. Zupełnie jakby chciała wzrokowo wymienić z nimi zdanie, bo chłopak nie słyszał żadnych pomruków czy powarkiwań. -No to co chcesz powiedzieć?- zwróciła się nagle do niego. -A moglibyśmy na osobności? Nie chcę drażnić swoją obecnością tych dwojga.- oznajmił spokojnie. -Yhh.. Jasne.- Andra podeszła do niego, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Zostawili Faria i Drinę na polanie. Ilia nie myśląc dłużej złapał granatowooką za rękę i pociągną za sobą. Mijał krzaki ciągnąc za sobą dziewczynę dziwiąc się, że ta jeszcze nie protestuje. Nagle, gdy odstęp między dwoma drzewami na chwilę się powiększył Andra zatrzymała chłopaka. -Aż tak daleko mnie odciągać nie musisz. Nie będą podsłuchiwać.- fuknęła na blondyna i założyła ręce na piersi. Przez ten gest zauważył, że niechętnie z nim rozmawia. Z resztą nie musiał się dziwić, w końcu nad powiązanymi z tym rzeczami zastanawiał się pół dnia. Westchnął cicho i podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że jakby gdyby nic ciągną ją kawał lasu za rękę. -Ja..- zaczął nie wiedząc jak to określić.- No przemyślałem to co mi wczoraj ze swoją rodziną powiedziałaś i… I chcę zacząć od nowa. -W jakim sensie od nowa?- spytała go Andra przekrzywiając głowę. -No od nowa. Lepiej w końcu poznać się jak na normalnych ludzi przystało. Usiądź.- usadowił się wygodnie na ziemi i czekał, aż rozmówczyni zrobi to samo. -Jestem Ilia. Piętnastoletni wiking z wyspy Berk. - wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. -Serio..- mruknęła dziewczyna z dezaprobatom, ale uścisnęła wyciągniętą dłoń. -No serio. Przedstaw się. -Andra. Młoda, również piętnastoletnia smoczyca ze Smoczego Leża. Nocna furia.- powiedziała od niechcenia. -A więc Andro.- zaczął.- Jak nazywa się twoja rodzina? -Już wiesz. Moją matką jest Drina i mam brata Fario. Chłopak zdziwił się, że nie wspomniała o biologicznej rodzinie. Najwyraźniej nie przepadała za Barfem. Ciekawe co sądzi o swojej nieżyjącej matce? Dobra. Nie mógł jej za to winić. Wychowała się wśród smoków, Barfa poznała kilka dni temu. -Mojego ojca już znasz.- odezwał się.- Nazywa się Swadr Niddernock. Moja matka, która niestety nie żyje nazywała się Eleanore. -A to całą trzeba…- mruknęła Andra z udawanym zaskoczeniem.- Niedawno poznałam prawdziwego, ludzkiego ojca Barfa i widziałam zdjęcie mojej mamy Leany. -Aha. Dzięki, że dodałaś te szczegóły.-Ilia starał się, by rozmowa była naturalna, ale miał wrażenie, że mu nie wychodziło.- Jaki jest twój cel w życiu? -Jaki? Jak na razie prosty i logiczny. Wrócić do domu, z którego mnie zabraliście. A co potem to się zobaczy. Byle jak najdalej od tej przeklętej wyspy.- prychnęła czarnowłosa. -Wypraszam sobie. Moja rodzinna wyspa nie jest przeklęta. Jest jednym z lepszych miejsc, w tym archipelagu w przeciwieństwie do Smoczego Leża.- Ilia nie mógł się powstrzymać od uniesienia głosu. Natychmiast jednak tego pożałował. Dziewczyna zmrużyła groźnie oczy, a jej czoło się zmarszczyło. Te słowa wystarczyły, by ją wkurzyć. Chłopak skulił się lekko szybko szukając wyjścia z tej sytuacji. Nie chodziło mu przecież o ponowne pokazanie się jako przeciętnego zabijającego smoki wikinga. Miał się pokazać jako Ilia. Jako odmienny od innych młody wiking. -Wybacz. Nie chciałem cię urazić.-powiedział szybko.-Chciałem po prostu, byś tolerowała, że mam swoje zdanie. Postaram się tolerować twoje. Odetchnął w duchu, gdy Andra uspokoiła się, a w jej oczach błysnęła iskierka zdziwienia jego zachowaniem. Wszystko szło jak trzeba. -Więc ja znam twój cel. Chcesz poznać mój?- spytał przyjaźnie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. -Jak trzeba..- mruknęła i oparła podbródek na dłoni.-Mów. -Więc. Moim celem jest spisanie wszystkich informacji o wszystkich smokach. Obecna księga ma tylko informacje jak atakują i jak zabijać. Ja chcę to poszerzyć o ich zwyczaje, charakter itp.- pochwalił się swoim, z jego punktu widzenia szlachetnym celem, a Andra drgnęła oburzona. -Czekaj, czekaj, czekaj…- warknęła. -Co?- spytał zaszokowany jej nagłym zdenerwowaniem. -To po to ci znajomość naszej mowy? Po to ci smocza mowa? Żeby nawiązać kontakt z innymi smokami i wypytać je o szczegóły ich życia?!- zerwała się z ziemi. -Nie! Andra nie o to mi chodzi! Spokojnie!- Ilia również wstał i złapał ją za rękę, ale go odtrąciła. -To niby o co? Chcesz zebrać informacje o wszystkich smokach i pokazać je swoim pobratymcom. Piękny cel! Ułatwisz im tylko zabijanie. -Co? Nie! Nie o to mi chodzi!- Ilia uniósł się, bo nie widział innego sposobu na uspokojenie. Z resztą żadnego nie było. -Nie wiem po co dalej chciałeś gadać, skoro już wczoraj temat był zakończony. Tracisz czas.- warknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie, by wrócić do Faria i Driny. -Czekaj! Ja..- Ilia wyciągnął rękę, by ją zatrzymać, ale się powstrzymał.-Chciałem po prostu ci pomóc, byś się zadomowiła na Berk.. Chciałem pokazać ci nasze ciekawe zwyczaje i obrzędy. Pokazać jak wygląda nasze życie.. Chciałem… Źle. Źle to określił. To były jego wcześniejsze cele. Cele, gdy zachowywał się jak inni wikingowie. Naprawdę chciał czegoś innego. Nie tego.. Znowu na wskutek impulsu popełnił ten sam głupi błąd. Andra zatrzymała się na jego słowa, ale widoczne było, że dalej jest wściekła. Jej dłonie były zaciśnięte w pięści. Odwróciła się na chwilę. -A może ja nie mam ochoty się tu zadomawiać. Może nie chce znać i obchodzić waszych świąt itp. Ja chcę wrócić do domu! Do Smoczego Leża! Daj mi w końcu spokój!- krzyknęła i zniknęła między drzewami. -Ja..- Ilia już chciał biec za nią i zatrzymać, ale zaprzestał tego po kilku krokach. Sytuacja się powtórzyła. Z wściekłością uderzył w pień drzewa ręką i zignorował ból, który się na wskutek tego pojawił. Usiadł zrezygnowany na ziemi i przymknął oczy. Czemu znowu zrobił te same błędy? Czemu? Dlaczego znowu zadziałał lekkomyślnie? Że też musiał źle dobrać słowa. Otworzył oczy i uderzył prawą pięścią w lewą rozwartą dłoń. Na następny raz, pomyślał. Na następny raz postąpię rozważniej. Nie podda się tak łatwo. Uczyni co będzie trzeba, ale zrobi to na czym mu zależy. Spojrzał na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze parę minut temu stała Andra. -Ja po prostu chciałem, żebyś przestała się na mnie wściekać z byle powodu. Chciałem, byś miała w wiosce kogoś z kim możesz normalnie pogadać..- powiedział nieco smutnym głosem.- Chciałem byś mnie polubiła, jak ja polubiłem ciebie.. ~*~ Hejo, hejo :D Dziś niedziela! Co u was słychać? U mnie ujdzie mam dość szkoły, ale to chyba jak każdy. Jak widać w rozdziale Ilia nie ma z Andrą łatwego życia, ale cóż poradzić. Taki ma charakterek dziewucha :3 Mam też kilka pytanek: 1) Czy waszym zdaniem rozdziały są za długie, za krótkie czy w sam raz? Bo w sumie nie wiem. Dla mnie są w sam raz, ale chcę poznać waszą opinię. 2) Co najbardziej chcielibyście zobaczyć w kolejnym rozdziale? Wiem, że mam wszystko do samego końca dokładnie rozplanowane i zgodnie z tym planem jadę, ale jestem ciekawa :3 No i mogę zaspoilerować, że akcja w najbliższych rozdziałach nieco przyśpieszy ;D niedługo w końcu zdarzyć się może coś ciekawego! (Szczerbek i Melcia pewnie już coś przewidujecie, bo pamiętacie pierwotną wersję, ale proszę nie zdradzajcie innym xD) Amiś się kłania i do zobaczenia! Rozdział 16 Uwaga, uwaga. '' ''Rozdział zawiera brutalną scenę (lol spoiler, ale konieczny). Jeżeli ktoś sobie tego nie życzy nie polecam czytać. ~*~ Opuściła dom z samego rana. Jako typowy ranny ptaszek, zrobiła to tak wcześnie, że nawet nie musiała Barfowi mówić gdzie się wybiera. Spał jak kamień. Ku jej uldze i radości to samo czyniła reszta wioski, a przynajmniej ta większość, która nie zajmowała się łowieniem ryb. Ci jedyni byli na nogach i kierowali się do portu, gdzie musieli zająć się przygotowaniem sieci do połowu. Udało jej się niezauważenie przemknąć obok kilku maruderów i znalazła się na plaży, a właściwie jej granicy z lasem. Szła tak na linii złotego piachu i zielonej trawy uważając, by nikt jej nie zauważył. Nie chciała być wypytywana o to gdzie się wybiera. Chociaż nie była nawet pewna czy w ogóle będą ją pytać. Mimo to przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Fario i Drina nie zostali na kolejną noc i wrócili do Smoczego Leża. A jako, że podróż w tę i z powrotem jest męcząca, na kolejne spotkanie umówili się z nią za dwa dni. I dlatego te najbliższe godziny zapowiadały się naprawdę beznadziejnie. A tak w ogóle ile dni spędziła już na Berk? Miała wrażenie, że wieczność, ale gdy podsumowała wszystko w myślach wyszło jej około dwa i pół tygodnia. Dla niej to nie było mało. Ba. Za dużo wręcz. W końcu zdążyło już zlecieć 3/4 drugiego miesiąca wiosny. Wkroczyła do lasu i wsłuchała się w śpiew ptaków. W sumie musi spytać Ilię jak nazywają te miesiące. Wróć! Nie będzie z nimi rozmawiać. Spyta Barfa albo poszuka w jakiejś księdze. Byleby nie z ciotomałpą. Jego cele były dla niej okropne. Nawet, jeśli twierdził inaczej to najwyraźniej słabo je przeanalizował. – Muszę znaleźć sposób na ucieczkę – mruknęła cicho i kopnęła leżącą na ziemi gałązkę. Przez krótką chwilę słyszała tylko szelest liści poruszanych wiatru i śpiew ptaków, gdy nagle usłyszała pytanie. – Z kim rozmawiasz? Od razu wiedziała kto to, ale mimo to nie odwróciła się. Nie chciała na niego patrzeć. Po co w ogóle tu przyszedł?! Co on tu robi?! Skąd wiedział, że ona tu jest?! – Śledzisz mnie? – warknęła. – Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? – Zapomniałaś, że mój ojciec jest rybakiem? Miałem mu pomóc z sieciami i nagle zauważyłem ciebie przemykającą się w stronę lasu. - Ilia bawił się kamyczkiem, przerzucając go z ręki do ręki. – I musiałeś przyleźć? – Owszem. Pozwolił mi się przejść. Chcę znowu pogadać. O wczorajszym. – Wczorajszy temat jest wyczerpany. A teraz wybacz idę na spacer. – Oddaliła się szybkim krokiem z nadzieją, że Ilia odpuści. – Pójdę z tobą! – krzyknął chłopak i dogonił ją. – A skoro nie wczorajszy temat, to możemy pogadać o czymś innym. – Nie! Nie potrzebuję towarzystwa. – Andra ponownie przyspieszyła, ale niechciany rozmówca dotrzymywał jej kroku. – Mówił ci ktoś, że jesteś upierdliwy? – Ty jesteś pierwsza. – Ilia uśmiechnął się szeroko, podczas gdy Andra ledwie się powstrzymała, by nie uderzyć się ręką w czoło. – Czyli ty uznajesz to za komplement – mruknęła ledwo słyszalnie i przewróciła oczami. Jak się go pozbyć, pomyślała i zmrużyła oczy. Nie chciała razem z chłopakiem błąkać się po lesie. Miała się przejść sama i poszukać pomysłów na ucieczkę tak, żeby jej nie szukali. Z nim myślenie o tym było nie możliwe. Za bardzo próbował ją zmusić do rozmowy z nim. Na chwilę zatrzymała się przy jednym z szerszych drzew. Konkretniej przy dębie. Wiedziała, że Ilia już zaczyna podejrzewać, iż zaraz zacznie szukać drogi ucieczki, ale ona już ją miała. Szybko oceniła z jaką prędkością znajdzie się na drzewie i po gałęziach ucieknie Ilii. Była pewna, że chłopak nie umie się wspinać po drzewach. A przynajmniej nie tak szybko jak ona. Uśmiechnęła się na tę myśl. Nim Ilia cokolwiek powiedział, znalazła się pomiędzy gałęziami i szykowała się do przeskoku na kolejne drzewo. – Andra! - krzyknął z dołu Ilia. – Co ty wyczyniasz?! – Uciekam od twojego towarzystwa – odpowiedziała i przeskoczyła na kolejne drzewo. Chłopak coś jeszcze za nią krzyczał, ale nie słuchała. Skupiła się na przeskakiwaniu z gałęzi na gałąź. Z drzewa na drzewo. Byleby go zgubić. To było teraz najważniejsze. Nawołujące ją krzyki blondyna z czasem ucichły. Nie próbował jej gonić, bo wśród liści była dla niego niewidoczna, a dodatkowo udawało jej się w miarę cicho przemieszczać. Andra zeszła z drzewa i odetchnęła z ulgą. Teraz była daleko od wioski i od Ilii. Aż tu na pewno za nią nie zawędruje. Spokojnym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie i zanuciła cicho melodyjkę. Ptaki szybko to podłapały i zaczęły wygrywać podobne koncerty. Andra uśmiechnęła się i rozejrzała. Nie zapowiadało się na wyjście na jakąś polankę, bo wszędzie były tylko drzewa. Jednak wiedziała, że zbliża się do obecnej na wyspie góry tyle, że od innej strony niż zwykle. Po jej prawej stronie z minuty na minutę było coraz więcej skał. Z czasem owe skały połączyły się z kamienną, pochyłą ścianą. Nie byłoby w niej nic nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie, częściowo ukryte krzakami, wejście do jaskini. Andra zajrzała do środka zastanawiając się czy tam wejść. Chociaż w sumie nawet się nie zastanawiała. Żwawym krokiem ruszyła w ciemność. Taki był jej charakter, nie miała zamiaru się winić. Wyrzuty sumienia, by miała jakby tam nie weszła. Przez chwilę towarzyszyła jej w wszechogarniającej ciemności tylko cisza. No może jeszcze kapanie wody gdzieś w okolicy. Wzrok dziewczyny szybko przyzwyczaił się do ciemności, więc z początku niepewne ruchy nabrały z powrotem typowej dla dziewczyny gładkości. Andra już chciała się cofnąć nie spotkawszy nic ciekawego, gdy jej uszu doszły ciche i odległe powarkiwania. – Kim jesteś? – spytała, dalej podążając w głąb tunelu. Samo warczenie podpowiedziało jej, że to smok. Jednak na jej pytanie nie odpowiedział. . Zaintrygowana tym wszystkim, nieco wolniej, ale dalej przesuwała się do przodu, a warknięcia zaczęły się powtarzać coraz częściej. – Odezwij się! Nie zrobię ci krzywdy! – oznajmiła głośno, chcąc poznać sam głos rozmówcy. Ten jednak dalej tylko warczał. Andra miała wrażenie, że te powarkiwania zawierają jakieś słowa, ale nie mogła ich rozpoznać. Były wyraźne, ale brzmiały nieznajomo. Zupełnie jakby istota używała innego języka, ale mimo to mówiła w smoczym. Nonsens. – Na zad gronkla – oburzyła się, gdy jej noga wpadła w jakąś ciesz, a jak się rozeznała w wodę. –''' Szlag!' Mimo zdenerwowania ucichła szybko i dalej czekała na odzew tajemniczego gada. Co on robił na Berk? Na tej wyspie żaden smok nie zostawał na dłużej i nie mieszkał. Tak przynajmniej twierdzili wikingowie i to ona zaobserwowała. Co więc tu robił? Gdy gadzina nie odpowiedziała, dziewczyna dalej zdeterminowana szła w jej kierunku. Powarkiwania robiły się coraz częstsze i głośniejsze, więc wiedziała, że podąża w dobrym kierunku. – '''Pokaż się' – poprosiła. – Albo chociaż powiedz kim jesteś. Andra obróciła się nerwowo, gdy coś obok niej mignęło. Wydawało ci się, uspokoiła się w myślach, ale mimo to została w miejscu. Odwróciła się na chwilę. W oddali widziała jeszcze drobne światełko, które wpadało przez wejście, więc wiedziała gdzie w najgorszym przypadku uciekać. Gdy usłyszała kolejne warknięcie, niepokojąco bliskie, odwróciła się gwałtownie. W tym samym momencie wszystko zadziało się szybko. Cztery pazury wbiły się w jej prawe ramię i próbując ją przyciągnąć do właściciela owej łapy rozszarpały bluzkę i skórę. Nim dziewczyna zdążyła krzyknąć stworzenie przycisnęło ją do ściany i zaciskało uścisk, gdy próbowała się uwolnić. Choć Andrze wydawało się, że jej oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności, kompletnie nie mogła rozpoznać sylwetki smoka i zidentyfikować z jakiego jest gatunku. Gad dalej warczał te niezrozumiałe słowa, więc nie przywiązała do tego uwagi. Skupiła się na ucieczce. Wolną, lewą ręką wyciągnęła sztylet i ledwo machnęła nim w ciemność. Usłyszała ryk bólu i poczuła na ręce coś mokrego. Krew atakującego. Opadła na ziemię. Ignorując palący ból w prawym ramieniu rzuciła się do ucieczki. Wejście jaskini wydawało się bardzo odległe, ale wiedziała, że da radę. W końcu szybko biega. Ale smoki są szybsze.. Gad, jednak stracił za dużo czasu na pokonanie bólu w ranie jaką mu zadała. Nie wiedziała, czy jej cięcie było głębokie czy nie, ale zajęło go wystarczająco długo, by przebiegła sprintem ¾ ciemnego tunelu. Udawało jej się zachować równowagę na mokrych fragmentach drogi, jednak około 10 metrów od wyjścia, bestia złapała ją za nogę. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna z krzykiem upadła na ziemię i poczuła gromady kamyczków wbijające się w jej ciało. Uderzenie w kamienne podłoże nie było zbyt przyjemne, a do bólu prawej ręki i od paru chwil nogi, doszła reszta ciała. Wiedziała, że oprócz dwóch poważnych ran na pewno nie obędzie się bez innych zadrapań i siniaków. Gdy smok próbował ją wciągnąć do jaskini, wierzgała ile mogła, aż przypadkiem wolną nogą kopnęła gada w pysk. Puścił ją i ryknął wściekle, więc wykorzystała ostatnią szansę. Ignorując, wyróżniający się teraz najbardziej, ból rozszarpanej, gorzej niż ręka, nogi wypadła z jaskini. Skoczyła między krzaki i kulejąc, ale mimo to szybkim krokiem oddalała się od zagrożenia. Po braku ryków, warknięć mogła wywnioskować, że smok jej nie goni, ale wolała nie ryzykować. Czemu ją zaatakował? Nie zrobiła mu nic złego. Czyżby jej nie rozumiał? Przecież mówiła w smoczej mowie. Pytania walały jej się w umyśle na prawo i lewo, ale nie mogła się na nich skupić. Próbowała zdrową ręką zatamować upływ krwi z prawej, a z nogą nic nie mogła zrobić. Musiała iść dalej. Znaleźć pomoc. Ach, gdyby Fario albo Drina przy niej byli. Przedzierała się przez krzaki nie dbając o stan swojego i tak zniszczonego i ubrudzonego krwią ubrania. Teraz nie miało to znaczenia. Lada chwila padnie na ziemię i jeśli nikt jej nie znajdzie wykrwawi się na śmierć. Gdyby spotkała teraz kogokolwiek. Nawet ciotomałpę. Zaatakował ją.. Co zrobiła nie tak? Czyżby jakiś inny gatunek z innymi zwyczajami? Co robił na Berk? Z każdym krokiem zwalniała. Nogi się pod nią uginały, ciągnęła resztkami sił i odczuwała wyraźnie, że krwi dalej ubywa. Nie wytrzyma długo. Wkroczyła na jakąś polanę, wzrok jej się zamazywał. Widziała na niej jakąś postać. Czy jej pomoże? Kojarzyła ją skądś. Ten wkurzający łagodny uśmiech narzucił jej się jako pierwszy. O ile dobrze pamiętała miał blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. I był irytujący i się narzucał. Ale jak się nazywał? Jęknęła dość głośno, a postać odwróciła się w jej stronę. Mimo, że robiło jej się ciemno przed oczami zauważyła, że owy ktoś na jej widok otwiera szeroko usta, a na jego twarzy maluje się przerażenie. Czy ja jestem straszna, że się mnie boi? Robi jeszcze jeden krok nim osuwa się na ziemię. Czuje jak jej ciało uderza w podłoże, a krew skapuje na zieloną trawę i ziemię. Zwija się z bólu i słyszy krzyk. – Andra! To moje imię? pyta jej umysł, ale nie odpowiada sobie na to pytanie. Nic nie rozumie, wszystko się oddala. Wszystko traci sens. Zaraz nadejdzie ulga. Nim wszystko całkowicie znika w ciemności widzi rozmazaną blond czupryną nad sobą. Patrzy na nią z wyraźnym zaniepokojeniem i strachem. W końcu ma rozwalone ramię i głębokie ślady zębów na nodze. Na pewno nie wygląda to naturalnie. Ciemność pochłania jej ciało i w końcu może odetchnąć z ulgą. ~*~ – Czemu mnie zaatakował? – pytanie wyleciało w pustkę z ust czarnowłosej dziewczyny. '' ''Nie spotkało odpowiedzi, bo była sama w wszech otaczającej nicości. Zaczynała się bać. Ta obecna wszędzie cisza zaczynała ją przytłaczać. – Co zrobiłam nie tak? - zapytała. Ponownie pytanie zaginęło w ciszy i nicości. – Co to za smok? – Spróbowała ponownie. – Czy jesteś gotowa? – rozległ się nagle niski i gardłowy głos. – Gotowa? Na co? – wzdrygnęła się dziewczyna i rozejrzała za źródłem owego pytania. – Już niebawem się dowiesz. '–''' odezwał się ponownie dochodzący znikąd głos.'' W tej samej chwili nicość zatopiła ją w sobie i odebrała możliwość przemyślenia wszystkiego. ~~*~~ Nie zabijajcie, jeśli się gniewacie za to co zrobiłam xD Tak było w planach. Nie wiem co jeszcze mogę wspomnieć. Porównując ten z pozostałymi rozdziałami w wordzie, jest najdłuższy :) Życzę miłego czytania i do zobaczenia pod kolejnym rozdziałem ;) Rozdział 17 Długo unosiła się bezwładnie w pustce, która na niczym nie dawała jej się skupić. Tajemniczy głos również nie zajmował jej myśli na dłużej niż kilka sekund, choćby nie wiedziała jak się starała. W końcu jednak nadszedł czas opuszczenia tajemniczego miejsca, które zaczynało ją drażnić. Pierwsze co odczuła nie należało do rzeczy przyjemnych. Całe jej ciało odezwało się ogromnym bólem, gdy tylko zaczęły się pierwsze sekundy powrotu do rzeczywistości. W owym koncercie nieprzyjemnych dolegliwości zdecydowanie najlepiej śpiewały głowa, noga i ramię. Jak się po chwili zorientowała na dwóch z wymienionych części ciała miała bandaże. Tylko skąd? Przez pierwsze kilka minut, ze względu na ból, nie otworzyła oczu. Dopiero po średnim zorientowaniu się w całej sytuacji jęknęła głośniej niż zamierzała i uniosła powieki. Jestem w swoim pokoju, pomyślała, gdy tylko zobaczyła drewniany sufit. Mimo dalej dręczącego ją bólu, spróbowała się podnieść. Natychmiast tego pożałowała. Ramię, choć nawet go nie użyła, gdy tylko lekko napięła mięśnie sparaliżowało resztę jej ciała koszmarnym bólem. Nie mając więc wyboru opadła na poduszki, których było więcej niż zwykle. Ponownie jęknęła i wtedy do jej uszu dotarł odgłos szybkich kroków na schodach. Do pomieszczenia wpadł Barf, a dziewczyna natychmiast zobaczyła ciemne wory pod jego oczami, mimo dzielącej ich długości pokoju. – Obudziłaś się. – Wiking odetchnął z ulgą i podszedł bliżej. – Co się stało? – spytała Andra cicho i zacisnęła wargi, by ponownie nie jęknąć, gdy delikatnie ruszyła zabandażowaną nogą. – Wiesz to ja ciebie powinienem o to zapytać – stwierdził Barf i uniósł brew. – Ilia przyniósł cię nieprzytomną i ciężko ranną. Cztery dni byłaś nieprzytomna. – On mnie przyniósł? – Andra zmrużyła oczy, chcąc sobie przypomnieć co w ogóle miało miejsce. Czy jesteś gotowa? Drgnęła, gdy przypomniała sobie tajemniczy głos, a wspomnienia, których dotychczas nie mogła odnaleźć w zasobach własnej pamięci, napłynęły całą falą. Uciekła od Ilii, znalazła jaskinię, a w niej smoka. Gdy chciała z nim porozmawiać zaatakował ją i ledwo mu uciekła. Potem widziała już tylko polanę i Ilię, którego tam spotkała nim straciła przytomność. – Andra.. – Barf wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. – Odpowiedz co się stało? – Ja.. Ja nie wiem.. – dziewczyna drgnęła, gdy naszły ją myśli sprzed utraty przytomności. – Nie do końca pamiętam. Zaatakował mnie, choć mu mówiłam, że nie mam złych zamiarów. Nie rozumiał mnie? Był smokiem. Jak mógł nie rozumieć smoczej mowy? Czym było to stworzenie!? – Andra. Widzę, że coś pamiętasz. Proszę powiedz – Barf nalegał. – Ja nie wiem.. Znalazłam jakąś jaskinię – zająknęła się. – I jak tam weszłam to zaatakował mnie jakiś smok.. – Co?! Dziecko wiesz na co się narażałaś?! Jakiego był gatunku? – Jej ojciec uniósł się i zerwał z krzesła, na którym w międzyczasie usiadł. – Ja nie wiem. Tam było ciemno – mruknęła cicho. Czemu mnie zaatakował?! – Dziecko na co ty się narażasz.. Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej odpowiedzialna – Barf ruszył do drzwi, a Andra nie odpowiedziała mu. - Ilia zapewne niebawem przyjdzie. Przychodził codziennie kiedy byłaś nieprzytomna, a dziś jeszcze go nie było. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w sufit i zaczęła analizować czego się dowiedziała. Była nieprzytomna cztery dni.. W sumie cztery i pół, bo o ile dobrze pamiętała wtedy był ranek czy okolice południa, a teraz słońce już zbierało się do zniknięcia z nieba. Fario i mama! Jej myśli podskoczyły, a ją samą powstrzymało tylko obolałe ciało. Spotkanie! Nie przyszła, bo leżała tu nieprzytomna! Mimo bólu zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej i udało jej się w niej pozostać. – Pewnie się o mnie martwili – jęknęła. – Nawet nie wiedzą czemu się nie pojawiłam.. Musiała ich jakoś powiadomić. Tylko jak? Może i teraz usiadła, ale w dniu dzisiejszym na pewno nie było mowy o wstaniu, a jutro było niewiadomą. Aż zrobiło jej się szkoda, że w całej wiosce nie miała kogoś, kto by jej pomógł. Przydały się sojusznik w ludzkiej formie. Gwałtownie uniosła głowę, gdy usłyszała, że drzwi piętro niżej się otworzyły. Jak w ogóle to do niej dotarło? Nie miała, aż tak dobrego słuchu. Mimo to wsłuchała się w odgłosy i już wiedziała kto przyszedł. – Dobry wieczór. – łagodny głos jak zwykle mogła rozpoznać wszędzie. – Czy Andra się już obudziła? – Witaj Ilia. Tak dokładnie kilkanaście minut temu. – głos Barfa brzmiał radośnie. – Mogę z nią pogadać? – Usłyszane pytanie od razu ją zdenerwowało. Nawet, gdy była "uziemiona" nie zamierzał dać jej spokoju. – Oczywiście. Ja muszę coś załatwić, ale zaraz wrócę. – Po tych słowach usłyszała ponownie skrzypienie zamykanych drzwi i odgłosy kroków na schodach. Dalej siedząc zmrużyła oczy, gdy w wejściu do jej pokoju pojawił się Ilia i uśmiechnął się. Zmierzyła go nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, którym, zdaniem Faria, nawet mrówki umiała odstraszyć, ale chłopak się nie zraził i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Usiadł na krześle przy biurku. – Powinnaś leżeć – stwierdził. – Wolę siedzieć – syknęła i pozostała w tej samej pozycji. – Po co tu przyszedłeś? – Chciałem pogadać – oznajmił Ilia spokojnie. – Tak po raz kolejny i od ciebie zależy czy ostatni. Andra zerknęła na niego z ciekawością. Miał dla niej jakąś propozycję? Oby ciekawą, bo nie zamierza tracić czasu na kolejne zbędne pogadanki. – Co masz na myśli? – spytała. – Ponownie co nieco sobie przemyślałem. I powiem tak. Chcę ci pomóc. – Ilia spojrzał na nią poważnie, a dziewczyna parsknęła. – Niby jak? Dotychczas tego nie widziałam. Skąd ta zmiana? – powiedziała podejrzliwie. Chłopak westchnął. Wiedział, że tak będzie. Miał pewność, iż o to zapyta. W końcu dotychczas tylko ją do siebie zniechęcał. Nie. Powstrzymał dołujące myśli. Teraz da radę. Nie da się ponieść stresowi i powie wszystko zgodnie z prawdą. – Bo dotychczas źle działałem. Odkąd cię poznałem miałem jeden cel. Chciałem, byś mi zaufała, ale pod wpływem chwili beznadziejnie to zrobiłem. – No nie będę zaprzeczać. Zawaliłeś po całej linii. Nie ufam ci i dlaczego miałabym ci zaufać – przerwała mu. – Mam parę argumentów. Lepszych niż ta ryba czy sztylet wobec twojej rodziny – stwierdził pewnie. – Zapewne już wiesz ile byłaś nieprzytomna. Pomyślałem, że pewnie któregoś dnia byłaś umówiona z rodziną, więc codziennie wieczorem chodziłem na polanę. Powiedziałem im jakoś, co zaszło i codziennie przynosiłem informacje. Andra spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. No tego się nie spodziewała. Tym razem serio jej pomagał. Poniekąd ryzykował życie, bo jakby go ktoś z wioski śledził. W sumie chyba nieco za bardzo ciapowato go oceniała. – Co w takim razie chcesz zaproponować? – spytała. – Wiem, że tym wyczynem nie zdobędę twojego zaufania, ale może, choć trochę zmienisz o mnie zdanie. – Ilia podrapał się po głowie – Jeśli dalej nie będziesz mi chciała powierzyć żadnych swoich tajemnic.. Trudno. Pogodzę się z tym. W każdym razie. Mogę ci pomagać, ale proszę. Naucz mnie smoczej mowy. Nie w celu stworzenia tej księgi, o której ci mówiłem. Tylko po ty, by ci pomagać, byś mogła wrócić do swojego domu. Dziewczyna drgnęła. Faktycznie. Teraz działał inaczej. Czyżby zmienił się w kilka dni? A może zawsze taki był. Przeanalizowała jego słowa. Potrzebowała sojusznika, a on jak na razie jedyny się jako tako, na to nadawał. Wiedział o jej więziach ze smokami, podczas gdy reszta je zabijała. Nie doniósł na nią wodzowi wioski, czy swojemu ojcu. W swój drażniący sposób pomagał. Pomimo niechęci musiała przystać. Nawet taka pomoc była na wagę złota. – Czyli ty mi pomożesz wrócić do Leża, tak by Barf mnie nie szukał, a ja mam cię tylko nauczyć smoczej mowy? – upewniła się. – Tak. To nie jest wiele i mi starczy. Głównie chcę ci pomóc. – Ilia odetchnął widząc, że wszystko przebiega jak powinno. – Mam jeden warunek – odezwała się dziewczyna, po chwili ciszy. – Obiecaj, że nie użyjesz mowy, by stworzyć księgę o smokach, by ułatwić ich zabijanie innym wikingom. – Obiecuję. – Ilia długo nie myślał i odpowiedzią, zadziwił Andrę. – Może kiedyś stworzę, ale tylko do własnych celi nie dla zabijania. No i nie będę się już tak narzucać. Mój kolejny błąd. Postaram się ciebie nie dręczyć swoją obecnością. – Trzymam cię za słowo – mruknęła i opadła na poduszki. – Ale nauki nie zaczniemy dziś. Jutro albo pojutrze. – Wiem. Już późno. – Ilia wstał i skierował się do drzwi. – Barf wyszedł i pewnie zaraz wróci, a ja nie będę ci przeszkadzać. Szamanka zaleciła, że musisz dużo odpoczywać i uważać na szwy na nodze i ramieniu. Powiedziawszy to wyszedł, a Andra odetchnęła. Po części sama nie wierzyła, że na to przystała, ale nie miała wyboru. Musiała wrócić do Leża. Teraz przynajmniej miała pomoc. Nawet jeśli była lekko niechciana i nietolerowana. Teraz miała na celu jak najszybsze dojście do siebie. Musiała spotkać się ze swoją smoczą rodziną i porozmawiać z nimi o tajemniczym smoku. Choćby o tym dlaczego mnie zaatakował.. pomyślała i przymknęła oczy. ~~*~~ Siemaneczko ludzie i smoki! Co u was? Witam z kolejnym rozdziałem, mam nadzieję, że nie zanudziłam was na śmierć x3 Jaki waszym zdaniem jest ten dziwny smok, który zaatakował Andrę w ubiegłym rozdziale? Jaki to smok w ogóle? Koszmar ponocnik, gronkiel czy jeszcze inny? Czekam na wasze opinie ;D Do zobaczenia w następną niedzielę! Pytanie. Na blogspocie na blogu, gdzie również publikuje to opowiadanie zaczynam miniserię "Zanim wszystko się zdarzyło". I tu się zaczyna pytanie. Czy chcecie, bym wrzucała ją również tu oczywiście w oddzielnym wpisie. Mini seria składałaby się z różnych przygód Andry, Faria albo nawet Ilii nim doszło do wydarzeń z powyższej historii. Pierwsze opowiadanie z tej serii możecie już zobaczyć tu > KLIK . Oczywiście jeśli chcecie zacznę łącznie z tym wrzucać tutaj. Jeśli chcecie. Piszcie w komentarzach! Jeśli się zgodzicie ten kawałek tekstu zostanie usunięty, a na górze pomiędzy informacjami pojawi się link do wpisu z tymi historyjkami. Do zobaczenia! Rozdział 18 Czemu on się tak łatwo nie poddaje? Andra w myślach przeżywała kolejne załamanie nerwowe. Gdyby z jej nogą i ramieniem wszystko było dobrze już dawno nawiałaby przez okno, ale o takim wyjściu mogła tylko pomarzyć. Ilia w ciągu spędzonych, nad nauką smoczej mowy, dwóch godzin, nawet prostego “cześć” nie potrafił powtórzyć. Mylił, zdaniem Andry, najprostsze smocze warknięcia i pomruki. Dla niej samej była to poniekąd hańba, bo nie umiała przekazać tak prostej wiedzy. W sumie nauki tego słowa próbowali już od dwóch dni i zapowiadało się, że dzisiejszy też zaliczy się do nieudanych. Barf był, jak zwykle, poza domem i zajmował się, Thor tylko wie, jakimi rzeczami. Dla tutejszych wikingów nie należało to do nietypowych zachowań. O tej porze, znaczy się po południu, siedzenie w chacie oznaczało marnowanie czasu, który dało się przeznaczyć na coś lepszego. W przypadku mieszkańców Berk naprawianie czegoś, połów ryb i tym podobne sprawy. – Takim tempem nigdy się nie nauczysz – stwierdziła po kolejnej, nieudanej próbie wypowiedzenia tego samego słowa. – Prędzej wy wikingowie zaczniecie latać na smokach. – Ciekawa wizja. Może kiedyś tak będzie. – Ilia zaśmiał się, co świadczyło, że dalej nie stracił zapału do nauki. – Chyba kpisz. Niektórzy z tutejszych mogliby niewinnego smoka zabić samym siadaniem na nim. Kręgosłup złamać. – Andra nie mogła zrozumieć jego entuzjazmu. Jej krytyka, którą powinien brać na poważnie raczej go rozbawiała, jakby miał z tego wszystkiego niezły ubaw. Smocza mowa nie należała do łatwych i, zdaniem czarnowłosej dziewczyny, próba nauczenia się jej powinna zawierać choć trochę powagi czy opanowania. A Ilia na prawie każdym kroku się śmiał. – Masz rację. Wystarczy spojrzeć przykładowo na tatę Swadra. Ten to z prawie 200 kilo waży! – parsknął blondyn. – Szkoda smoka, ale wizja świetna! – Wróćmy do tematu. Powtórz jeszcze raz – westchnęła, ale nie powstrzymała lekkiego uśmiechu. Żarty o Swadrze i jego rodzinie to dobre żarty. – Cześć. – Do zobaczenia – powiedział Ilia i wypiął dumnie pierś z myślą, że dobrze powiedział. – No jakiś postęp jest. – Andra ledwo się powstrzymała, by nie uderzyć się dłonią w czoło. – Znaczy się? Dobrze powiedziałem? – Chłopak spojrzał na nią pytająco na co pokręciła głową. – O ile cześć, znaczy tyle samo, co do zobaczenia to owszem. Brzmią podobnie, więc pomyliłeś. – Ale powiedziałem jakieś słowo! – krzyknął zadowolony. – Do zobaczenia, do zobaczenia, do zobaczenia. 'Tak! – Ogarnij się. – Walnęła go bez zahamowań leżącą na szafeczce książką. – Hej!? Za co!? – Za wszystko. – Ale ja ci pomagam! W końcu przekazuje informacje twojej rodzinie. Rysunkowo, ale przekazuję. Andra zmrużyła oczy. ''Rysunkowo? Parsknęła w myślach. Czy on zapomniał co mu jednego dnia mówiła? I jak wyglądał ten jego przekaz? – Rysunkowo? – zapytała. – Jak to niby robisz? – No rysuje na ziemi co się stało – oznajmił spokojnie blondyn, jakby to było w pełni normalne. – Phaha! Nie wierzę! Aż tak się ogłupiłeś? – Andra nie powstrzymała się od śmiechu. – Mówiłam ci raz, że smoki rozumieją ludzką mowę. – Co? – Ilia zawiesił na niej zaszokowane spojrzenie. W niebieskich oczach zauważyła, że uważnie przeszukuje wspomnienia w poszukiwaniu tego jednego, konkretnego. Uparła podbródek na zdrowej ręce i z zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się w jego twarz. Chciała zobaczyć reakcję Ilii na takie oświadczenie. W końcu zapowiadało się jakieś ciekawsze wydarzenie, niż ciągłe leżenie w łóżku, gapienie się w sufit i przeklinanie ran, że szybciej się nie goją. – Na Thora jestem głupi! – wykrzyknął nagle Ilia i uderzył się dłonią w twarz. – Z grzeczności nie zaprzeczę – zaśmiała się Andra. – Momentami brakiem inteligencji przerastasz Swadra. – Hej! Jego się nie da przewyższyć! – blondyn również się zaśmiał. – Przynajmniej wiem, czemu Fario patrzył na mnie jak na jakiś dziwny przypadek bezmózga. – On na każdego potrafi tak zerkać, ale teraz to było uzasadnione. – czarnowłosa dziewczyna dalej się szeroko uśmiechała i dalej cicho chichotała. Ilia w myślach podskakiwał z radości. Tyle dni próbował, chociaż trochę ją do siebie przekonać i chyba w końcu zaczynało mu wychodzić. Pomyśleć, że wystarczyło zrobić z siebie idiotę przed smokami oraz jej powiedzieć co głupiego przed nimi nawyczyniał. Atmosfera między nimi w końcu zaczynała się robić przyjemniejsza, a nie przesycona jej wściekłością. – Ale po tym jednym słowie będzie już łatwiej co? – spytał z ciekawości. – Chyba żartujesz. Skoro zamiast cześć, mówisz do zobaczenia, to nauka zajmie ci więcej, niż próba zaprzyjaźnienia się z Fariem. Bywa czasem strasznie wybredny w dobieraniu znajomych, a ty mu już popadłeś. – Andra przekrzywiła nieco głowę, a dłonią ukazała mu jego poziom. – Nie dobijaj człowieka – jęknął blondyn. – Wybacz, ale słuchanie twojego załamania to radość dla moich uszu. – Uśmiechnęła się i widać w tym było nutę podłości. – Sadystka. – Natręt. Chcesz się uczyć, czy wylecieć przez okno. – Uczyć, uczyć. Dalej męczymy słowo cześć? – mruknął. – Nie widzę innych możliwości. Samo „do zobaczenia” ci nie starczy, ale przynajmniej jest jakiś postęp. O ile tak to można nazwać. – odpowiedziała Andra i przymrużyła oczy. Zapowiadały się ciężkie dni. Byleby tylko w końcu pozwolili jej opuścić pokój i dom na kilka godzin. ~*~ – Wiedziałem, że tak będzie! – wykrzyknął Grin, przerywając tym samym staruszce. – Nie dość, iż coś mało tej całej Andry nie zabiło, to Ilia dla normy robi z siebie idiotę! – Zamknij się! Przerwałeś. – Ben nagrodził przyjaciela jednym ze swoich srogich spojrzeń, na co otrzymał taką samą odpowiedź. Oczywiście w formie żartu. Gdy dwaj wikingowie robili bitwę na spojrzenia w domku zaległa cisza. Przez okna, do środka wpadało delikatne światło księżyca i, wraz z ogniem z piecyka, oświetlało wnętrze budynku. Fallon w myślach analizowała, jakiego gatunku mógł być tajemniczy smok, który zaatakował Andrę. Miała wrażenie, że może wykluczyć śmiertnika zębacza. Gad od razu użyłby kolców z ogona. Z resztą rzadko używał pazurów. Gronkiel? Bestia była zbyt zwinna. Odpada. Nocną furię od razu odrzuciła. Mało prawdopodobne. Te smoki są rzadko spotykane. Zwłaszcza na Berk. Wszelkie smoki wodne mogła wykluczyć, bo jaskinia nie była podwodna. Ze wszystkich możliwych gadów, jakie widziała na żywo bądź w księgach, jako podejrzanych, przedstawiała na razie koszmara pomocnika i zębiroga zamkogłowego. Co racja w tego drugiego nieco wątpiła. Gdyby wiedziała jakim ogniem mniej więcej ział! – Coś ty się tak zamyśliła? – Sara wyrwała ją z zamyślenia. – Zastanawiam się, co za smok zaatakował Andrę – mruknęła i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę. – Strasznie dużo myślisz w czasie tej historii. Co przerwa coś analizujesz. Wyluzuj trochę i potraktuj to jak bajkę. Ich się nie rozważa. – Wiesz jak dla mnie to wszystko robi się coraz bardziej podejrzane i ciekawe. Po prostu chce wyjaśnić wszystkie tajemnice tej legendy. – A ja wam mówię! Tym tajemniczym smokiem byli albo Drina, albo Fario i chcieli się jej pozbyć, żeby móc w spokoju wrócić do swej jaskini – oznajmił Grin. – Sadysta. Co ty ciągle ich widzisz w złym świetle? – spytała Fallon. – Widzę jak chcę. Każdy ma w końcu prawo do własnego zdania. – Mrugnął do czarnowłosej dziewczyny przypominając tym samym rozmowę z poprzedniej przerwy w historii. – Tak. Własne zdanie – mruknęła cicho i wbiła wzrok w podłogę. – Mam kontynuować? – spytała ich nagle staruszka. – Przerwaliście, więc myślałam, że chcecie coś przedyskutować. – Niech pani kontynuuje. Przepraszamy za przerwanie – odezwała się Sara, ale w tej samej chwili Ben podskoczył. – Stop! Właśnie sobie przypomniałem! – wykrzyknął. – Jak Ilia i Squin dopłynęli do Smoczego Leża?! – No.. Chyba łódką – stwierdził Grin. – Ale zapomnieliście? Przecież Leże otacza ta mgła, w której nie wiadomo co się kryje. Czasami organizowali wyprawy, by wygonić smoki i nic to nie dawało, a statki nie wracały! – W dawnych czasach było inaczej. – Staruszka tymi słowami sprawiła, że wszyscy skupili na niej wzrok. – Ponoć w tamtych dniach dało się tam dopłynąć. Mgły nie było. Okolice Leża należały do najlepiej zarybionych. Jednak nawet ja nie pamiętam, skąd wzięła się owa mgła i co kryje. Zapewne wiedzą to tylko smoki i bogowie. Mgły nie było. Powtórzyła Fallon w myślach. Właśnie! Nikt nie wie jak wygląda Leże. Ale z historii wynikało, że są tam nawet lasy i inne zwierzęta, a nie tylko skrzydlate gady. Natomiast wikingowie z Berk wyobrażali ją sobie jako wyspę pokrytą tylko i wyłącznie skałami oraz czarnym piachem.'' Łącz fakty Fallon. No łącz. '' Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy. Wszystkie smoki, gdy Andra tam mieszkała żyły w spokoju. Oblitus dla kogoś pracował.. Wspominał o jakiejś pani! W końcu niósł jej jedzenie, aby móc przeżyć. A co jeśli ta tajemnicza postać miała na Smocze Leże jakiś większy wpływ? Może później się wyjaśni. – Czyli wyjaśnione! – krzyknęła dziarsko Sara. – Może pani kontynuować? Jestem ciekawa czy Ilii się uda nauczyć smoczej mowy. – I jak wielkiego pacana z siebie jeszcze zrobi – parsknął Grin. – Oczywiście. – Staruszka wyprostowała się na krześle i wzięła głęboki wdech. – Andra dalej podejmowała próby nauczenia Ilii smoczej mowy i tylko jego entuzjazm i zaparcie powstrzymywały ją przed rzuceniem tego.. ~~*~~ Siemanko! Czwórka przyjaciół z Berk powraca, a wraz z nią zbliża się.. Wieczór chatowy! Śmiało mówcie kiedy chcecie coś takiego zorganizować, jaka data wam pasuje. Ja proponuję przyszłą sobotę wieczorem(31.10), ale czekam na wasze propozycje. Może tym razem lepiej się zorganizujemy! Do zobaczenia! Wieczór Chatowy #2 Hejo, hejo, hejo! Uprzejmie ogłaszam, że już jutro widzimy się na drugim już Wieczorze Chatowym! Może tym razem nam wyjdzie co nie? :D Tak czy siak podsumujmy wszystkie informacje. Widzimy się: Na tym chacie -> Klik ''Jutro, czyli 31.10.2015 ''(Halloween!) ''O godzinie 17.00 ''zaczynamy pogaduszki! ''Do której to potrwa? '' Pewnie póki ostatnia osoba nie wyjdzie, ale pewnie zakończymy koło 20 :) Do zobaczenia Smoki i Jeźdźcy! PS. Może jak mnie przyciśniecie to wam jakiś spoiler dam xD Rozdział 19 Z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej miała dość ciągłego siedzenia w domu. Jednak, gdy próbowała tylko opuścić dom, Barf wracał ją pod same drzwi pokoju. Co racja często wychodził, ale kiedy go nie było, przybywał Ilia z chęcią nauki. Co nie zmienia faktu, że dalej szło mu słabo. Próby wmówienia, iż z jej nogą i ręką wszystko gra nic nie dawały. Troskliwy tatulek nie chciał wypuścić córki.. Zupełnie jakby myślał, że dziewczyna od razu wpadnie w tarapaty. Racja, Swadra mogła spotkać w każdej chwili i wdać się w wojnę, ale bez przesady. Aż tak łatwo nie znajduje problemów! Jednego wieczoru, aż podliczyła dni spędzone w domu. Około 10. O wiele za dużo. Andra wiedziała, że rany nie goją się szybko, ale nawet przy poruszaniu się po chacie nie czuła takiego bólu, jak wtedy po obudzeniu. Ale najwyraźniej rozkazy miejscowej szamanki Barf uważał za ważniejsze, niż zapewnienia własnej córki. Owa kobieta odwiedziła ją jednego dnia. Ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny, nie mówiła, tylko rysowała swoją laską znaki na rozsypanej po podłodze ziemi. Zmieniła też jej bandaże, bo jak się okazało Barf zrobił to źle. Andra przynajmniej miała chwilowy wgląd na własne rany. Były zszyte, ale gdy zobaczyła nogę od razu wiedziała, że zostaną jej blizny. Na pewno pochwali się bratu, bo nawet on czegoś takiego nie ma. Właśnie. Fario i Drina. Nie widziała ich od tych dziesięciu dni w domu i czterech dodatkowych, gdy była nieprzytomna. Nawet Ilia ze swoimi ilustracjami, na pewno, nie potrafił ich uspokoić. Andra usiadła na łóżku i zdrową ręką zbadała bandaż na drugiej. Po chwili to samo zrobiła z nogą. Wszystko było dobrze. Co racja szamanka stwierdziła, by nie nadwyrężała sobie obydwu części ciała i tym bardziej nie biegała, by nie rozwalić szwów. No, ale ona nie zamierzała biegać. Samo określenie “zszywanie ran” wywoływało u niej dreszcze. – Cisza. No to ruszam – stwierdziła cicho, gdy z dołu nie doszły jej żadne hałasy świadczące o obecności Barfa. Wstała z łóżka i przeklinając w myślach skrzypiącą podłogę, ruszyła do drzwi. Lekko kulała, jednak zignorowała ten fakt. W końcu tylko wtedy jej ta noga nie bolała. Uchyliła delikatnie drzwi i szybko dotarła na schody. Rozglądając się uważnie znalazła się na parterze. Zbliżyła się do jej wyjścia ku wolności i już miała znaleźć się na zewnątrz, gdy usłyszała zdenerwowany głos. – Dokąd się wybierasz? – Na spacer. Czy mogłabym w końcu opuścić ten dom? – Obróciła się na pięcie i spojrzała ponuro na Barfa. – Znam już chyba każdą deskę ze szczegółami. – Wiem, że ci się nudzi, ale z twoimi zdolnościami pakowania się w tarapaty nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem cię puścić. – Wiking westchnął spokojnie. – Proszę! Nudzi mi się! Nie wpakuję się w tarapaty! – wykrzyknęła czysto z desperacji. – Eh.. Jutro. Dziś jest już późno, ale jutro będziesz mogła wyjść. – Nie! Czemu jutro?! – Andra miała ochotę uderzyć głową w ścianę. – Już powiedziałem. – Barf nie dał za wygraną i odsunął dziewczynę od drzwi. – Idź się prześpij może i czas ci szybciej zleci. – Też mi rada – mruknęła pod nosem i wróciła do swojego pokoju. Gdy tylko się tam znalazła z premedytacją zwaliła z szafki przy łóżku książki. Jak tylko zderzyły się z ziemią usiadła na łóżku bez najmniejszego zamiaru pozbierania ich. Jakie późno?! Słońce jeszcze nie zaszło. W końcu oślepiało ją wpadając przez… okno. – Co tam szwy – warknęła i podeszła do parapetu. W końcu to nie było, aż tak bardzo wysoko. Gdyby tylko wylądować na zdrowej nodze i na niej skupić całą siłę zderzenia z ziemią. Da radę. Szybko wyszła na dach, jednak po chwili się cofnęła. Zebrała książki i wsadziła je pod koc wraz z poduszkami, by jako tako przypominały kształt jej ciała. Tak, by Barf się nie zorientował, że wybyła z domu. Gdy skończyła układać atrapę jej samej z powrotem wróciła na dach. Zsunęła się ostrożnie na sam skraj i wymierzyła czy uda jej się odpowiednio wylądować. Nie czekając długo i oszczędzając sobie większego wyskoku, złapała się mocno krawędzi, po czym na kilka sekund zawisła między dachem, a ziemią. Puściła się. Jej stopy szybko zetknęły się z podłożem i nie udało jej się zachować równowagi. Dała radę przenieść większość ciężaru na zdrową nogę, ale nie cały. Rana odezwała się pulsującym bólem, gdy upadła na trawę. Syknęła cicho i złapała dłonią bandaż. Jakkolwiek wyglądało rozerwanie szwów na pewno do tego nie doszło. Miała szczęście. – No to idziemy. Wstała i szybko wkroczyła między drzewa. Z tego o mówił jej Ilia, gdy wcześniej przyszedł, Fario i Drina mieli dzisiaj znowu przylecieć. Idealny moment, by się zobaczyć. Ból w nodze po kilkunastu krokach ustał, więc mogła odetchnąć nieco i skupić się na odpowiednim streszczeniu wydarzeń swojej rodzinie. Na pewno nie będzie to łatwe. Zwłaszcza w przypadku Driny. Andra już teraz obstawiała, że smoczyca zareaguje jak Barf. Na pewno poda swoje zakazy i nakazy, a dla bonusu doda jakąś przemowę o ostrożności. Nie uniknie tego. Już z daleka usłyszała śmiech Faria. Ilia zapewne już był i pewnie dobijał go swoim zachowaniem. Czyli dostanie kolejne kazanie. Blondyn też jej nie odpuści. Jego lista dziwnych zachowań wobec niej już od jakiegoś czasu była obszerna, a czegoś takiego nie może zabraknąć. Stanęła przed ostatnimi krzakami oddzielającymi ją od polany, na której pewnie były smoki i Ilia i wzięła głęboki wdech. Żwawym krokiem wyszła z ostatniej kryjówki. Wstrzymała się na chwilę, gdy zobaczyła Faria tarzającego się ze śmiechu po trawie. Niby nic dziwnego, ale Ilia stał nad nim z trawo podobnym zielskiem w dłoni i co raz drapał tym smoka po głowie w okolicach nosa. Dodatkowo Drina przyglądała się temu z bliska, a jej mina.. Ciężko było określić co wyrażała. Zaskoczenie? Politowanie? – Co to jakieś nowe sposoby zaprzyjaźniania się? – spytała głośno i dopiero wtedy wszyscy na nią spojrzeli. – '''Andra! – wydusił Fario dalej nie przestając się śmiać. – Zabieraj to ciotomałpo! – Ilia udusisz go – stwierdziła Andra podchodząc bliżej. – Wiem, że świetnie patrzeć jak ten świruje bardziej niż zwykle, ale bez przesady. – Hej! Ja nie świruje! Jestem w pełni normalny! '''– Fario oburzył się i zebrał się z ziemi. – '''On to ma jakąś magiczną trawę chyba! – Dziecko ty jesteś spokojny jak śpisz, chyba że lunatykujesz – wtrąciła Drina, a Andra parsknęła. – Co to jest w ogóle? – spytała dziewczyna po chwili. – Ja to nazwałem smoczy miętką – wyjaśnił Ilia, po czym zmrużył oczy. – A ty co tu robisz? Powinnaś być w domu. Zaczęło się, jęknęła w myślach Andra szybko szukając powodu na wymówkę. ~~*~~ Siemaneczko! Ludzie z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że Wieczór Chatowy się udał. Ba właśnie się kończy. Dziękuję za przybycie LITTLE Oxygen, Haniko i Anonimowi0220(ostatnia dwójka z blogspota). Miło mi się z Wami pisało ^.^ Przepraszam, że rozdział nieco krótszy niż inne, ale bardzo mi zależało, by przerwać w tym momencie, a następna część na pewno będzie dłuższa. Z resztą tłumaczę czemu wrzucam dzień wcześniej. Jak wiemy jutro mamy święto no i mnie niestety długo nie będzie, więc nie wyrobiłabym się z napisaniem i wrzuceniem tego jutro. Dlatego też macie dzień wcześniej :) Do zobaczenia! Rozdział 20 Jak zawsze, wymyślenie wymówki było dla Andry bardzo łatwe. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – A jednak przyszłam – oznajmiła i wyprostowała się dumnie. – Kobieto czy ty widzisz co wyrabiasz?! – Ilia uniósł głos. – Przecież jeszcze masz szwy! Mogłaś je naruszyć i tylko sobie zaszkodzić! – Ale nic takiego się nie stało. – Andra wzruszyła ramionami robiąc niewinną minę. – Ale mogło! – Fario prychnął pogardliwie na te słowa i zerknął na siostrę ze zrozumieniem. – Strasznie od irytujący. Mogę go zjeść dla ciebie? – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jasne. Smacznego. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie ma robaków. – Andra podeszła do smoczej rodziny. – Dzieci, kultury. Dostarczał nam informacji. Z początku obrazkowo, ale dostarczał. – Drina spojrzała na swoje dzieci z politowaniem. – Tak! – Fario zaśmiał się głośno. – Wiesz Andra jak to śmiesznie wyglądało? Stał obok nas i nam na ziemi patykiem krok po kroku rozrysowywał. – Potrafię to sobie wyobrazić. – Dziewczyna miała przed oczami całą scenę i faktycznie, nawet w wyobraźni, wyglądało to komicznie. – A teraz proszę ty powiedz co się stało, bo ten połowy nie wiedział. – Drina spojrzała na córkę ze zmartwieniem, a ta westchnęła. Zbliża się kazanie. – Oczywiście.. Już streszczam. Dziewczyna usiadła wraz ze smokami na ziemi. Cała trójka zignorowała zaciekawione spojrzenie Ilii. W chwili obecnej Andra w myślach cieszyła się, że chłopak jeszcze ich nie rozumie. Oparła się o bok Driny, która usadowiła się częściowo za nią. Ostatni raz siedziały we dwie w ten sposób, przy wejściu do rodzinnej jaskini, zanim zabrano ją z Leża. Jak to miały w zwyczaju patrzyły wtedy w gwiazdy, a ich cichym rozmowom towarzyszyło niedalekie chrapanie Faria. To były jeszcze te wesołe beztroskie dni, które teraz za szybko nie wrócą. Zanim zaczęła matce streszczać wydarzenia ostatnich dni, zerknęła na brata. Usiadł, ale jeszcze nie obok nich, ale kawałek bliżej Ilii. Andra wiedziała, że coś planuje. Ten podstępny i żartobliwy uśmieszek był najbardziej rozpoznawalnym ze wszystkich jakie młody smok posiadał. I zauważyła też, że Ilia próbuje podejść bliżej. Wraz z Driną przyglądały się jak Fario, jakby gdyby nic, siada w ich okolicy tyłem do blondyna. Oczywiście nawet ze złożonymi skrzydłami zasłonił widok młodemu wikingowi. Gdy ten zrobił kilka kroków w lewo, by zobaczyć smoczycę i czarnowłosą dziewczynę, Fario szybko rozłożył jedno ze skrzydeł ponownie uniemożliwiając obserwację. Uczynił to jeszcze kilka razy przyprawiając chłopaka o zdenerwowanie, a Andrę o napad śmiechu. – Fario daj mu spokój. I tak nic nie zrozumie. – Drina pokręciła głową. – Jasne mamo. Chucherko i tak dało sobie chyba spokój. – Samiec furii zerknął na Ilię, który zrezygnowany usiadł pod drzewem i wyciągnął coś z kieszeni. – Andra jak ty znosisz tę ciotomałpę? Jest wkurzający. – Jakoś daję radę, ale czasem jest ciężko.. – Dobra o nim później podyskutujecie. – Drina przerwała im zanim rozgadali się na dobre. – Najpierw sprawy ważniejsze. Kto ci to zrobił? – Skierowała wzrok na Andrę ogonem wskazując wystające spod ubrania bandaże. – To trochę skomplikowana sprawa, ale dobra – stwierdziła dziewczyna, unosząc brew. Początek o tym jak uciekła przed Ilią, zaakceptowali. Ba, Fario nawet chwalił za odpowiednią do sytuacji postawę. Taki był jego punkt widzenia. Na część streszczenia, w której Andra sama chodziła po lesie nie zwrócili uwagi. Nie było po co. Jednak, gdy dziewczyna dotarła to spotkania z tajemniczym smokiem, Drina nagle jej przerwała. – Dziecko, o czym ty myślałaś?! Wchodzić do jaskini! Mówiłam ci, że inne smoki nie przepadają za wchodzeniem do ich domów. – Potwierdzam na znajomych zębaczach – wtrącił Fario. – Wiem, wiem. Ale ta jaskinia wydawała się pusta. Z resztą jaki smok osiedla się na Berk? – Andra zachowała spokój. – O ile to był smok. Nie gadał po naszemu. Jego powarkiwanie było jakieś.. Dziwne. – Dziwne w jaki sposób? '''– Drina zlustrowała córkę uważnie. – '''No.. Nietypowe. Przypominało smocze warczenie i było zarazem inne, bo nie mogłam go zrozumieć. Nie odpowiadał mi też na pytania. Tylko zaatakował jak już wspomniałam. Zaległa cisza. Andra wyraźnie widziała, że Fario, na swój powolny sposób, trawi to czego się dowiedział. Zawsze tak wolno mu to szło. Nie wiedziała natomiast, czemu jej matka się nie odzywa. Na pewno była zamyślona tylko nad czym? Z doświadczenia dziewczyny już dawno powinna kontynuować swoje kazanie. A jednak tego nie robiła. – Gdzie była ta jaskinia? – zapytał nagle samiec furii wstając z ziemi. – Słownie ci nie wskażę, bo nie pamiętam. A co? – Andra spojrzała na niego i przekrzywiła nieco głowę. – Chcę skopać tego dziada! Ja mu dam moją siostrę atakować! – Nagły wybuch smoka sprawił, że i smoczyca i dziewczyna podskoczyły nerwowo. – Uspokój się Fario. – Drina spokojem postanowiła zgasić jego temperament. – Tego smoka dorwiesz później. Najpierw niech Andra całkowicie dojdzie do siebie. – Nic mi nie jest! – Oczywiście. Jak odliczymy rękę, nogę i siniaki. – Drina pokręciła głową. – Na razie nie chcę od was słyszeć o żadnych poszukiwaniach tego smoka. – Jasne mamo – odpowiedzieli jednocześnie i schylili głowy z rezygnacją. – No. To chciałam usłyszeć. Kończąc temat tajemniczego smoka przeszli z rozmową na inne. Momentami nieco dziwne lub zbędne, ale lepsze niż siedzenie w ciszy i patrzenie się na siebie. Na największe bzdety zawsze znosił Fario, który oczywiście nie mógł nawet na chwilę zachować powagi. Jak nie jęczał na Ilię, który dalej siedział pod drzewem i przy czymś dłubał, to narzekał na nieświeżą rybę, jaką znalazł i zjadł. I ciężko go było od takich bzdet odciągnąć. Nim się spostrzegli słońce prawie całe zaszło i lada chwila na jego miejsce miał się zjawić księżyc. Andra podniosła się z ziemi i wytrzepała z trawy, którą podczas rozmowy rwała i rzucała gdzie popadło. Znowu naszły ją przemyślenia na temat smoka. Nawet jak wieczorami o nim myślała i wspominała szczegóły z niefartownego spotkania, nie potrafiła zgadnąć jakim gadem był dokładniej. A nie chciała spekulować. Musiała być pewna. – Kiedy kolejne spotkanie? – spytała Drinę nim jeszcze ta wzbiła się w powietrze. – Mi się wydaje, że dopiero za cztery dni. Smoki z dalszych wysp mówiły coś o jakiś zbliżających się burzach. – Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco do córki. –''' Fario lecimy!' – '''Zaraz mamo! Muszę przytulić kochaną siostrzyczkę!' – młoda furia, która dotychczas stała dość daleko, pędem ruszyła do dziewczyny. Andra na taką sytuację zareagowała jak to miała w zwyczaju. Fario rozpędzał się tak i biegł na nią, gdy nie tylko chciał przytulić, ale także, wbrew jej woli, poczochrać. A ona wtedy robiła tylko jedno. Odskakiwała i przy lądowaniu robiła fikołka. Gdy smok był metr przed nią odskoczyła w lewo, a ten wylądował w trawie. Dopiero przy lądowaniu, jak poczuła piekący ból przypomniała sobie o szwach. Z jękiem wylądowała na ziemi i złapała się za nogę. – Na zad gronkla! Fario to twoja wina! – krzyknęła głośno i zacisnęła oczy. – Na pazury zębacza, co ja tym razem zrobiłem?! – pisnął z udawaną paniką, nie zdając sobie z niczego sprawy. – Mówiłem, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. – Znikąd za dziewczyną pojawił się Ilia z rękami założonymi na piersi. – A ty po coś się zbliżał? – Andra uniosła na niego wzrok, a Fario podchodząc wraz z Driną, warknął cicho. – Wiedziałem, że lepiej nie oddalać się, bo twój brat ze swoim temperamentem zrobi ci krzywdę. – Usiadł przed nią. – Pokaż to. – Po co? Nie znasz się na ranach. – Właśnie się trochę znam. Uwierz mi. Andra niechętnie odsłoniła bandaże na nodze, a Ilia szybko je ściągnął. Fario z wielkim zainteresowaniem zerknął na zszyte ślady kłów, ale że zaczynał już swoim pyskiem przeszkadzać, został lekko odepchnięty. – Gdybyś poczekała w domu z dzień lub trzy to by ci je już wtedy zdjęli – oznajmił szybko – A tak to szwy masz lekko naruszone i jeden grozi pęknięciem, no i jest poluzowany. Trochę dziwne, bo taki wyczyn, by aż takich szkód nie spowodował. – Skakanie przez okno może zaszkodzić? – spytała bez zbytniego przejęcia się. – Że przepraszam co!? Idiotko przez okno skakałaś? Na Thora czy ty kiedykolwiek myślisz co robisz? – Poziom irytacji jego osobą mi wzrasta – warknął Fario. – Tak skakałam, bo drzwi były pilnowane. A teraz weź mi z powrotem załóż te bandaże i pójdę do domu. – Andra skrzywiła się nieco. – O nie – mruknął Ilia, ale zrobił jak powiedziała. – Sobie te szwy do końca rozwalisz. Z resztą nie zdziwię się jak każdy krok będzie ci teraz sprawiał ból. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna zignorowała jego słowa i podniosła się z ziemi. Zacisnęła zęby, gdy noga odezwała się bólem, ale ustała w miejscu. Jednak gdy zrobiła pierwszy krok natychmiast by upadła, gdyby nie szybka interwencja Faria i Ilii, którzy jednocześnie ją złapali. Oczywiście pierwszy warknięciem natychmiast odstraszył drugiego. – A nie mówiłem? – Blondyn uśmiechnął się do Andry. – Lepiej będzie jak cię zaniosę. – On chyba żartuje! Ja ją zaniosę! – Fario prawie odepchnął chłopaka, ale Drina go powstrzymała. – Wikingowie mogą cię zauważyć, a na niego nie zwrócą uwagi. Przykro mi, ale jestem zmuszona go poprzeć. – Smoczyca skinęła głową do blondyna na znak, że się z nim zgadza. – Mamo – jęknęła Andra i za namowami Ilii przetłumaczyła mu o co chodzi. – Widzisz ona się ze mną zgadza. Odstawię cię tylko do domu i mnie dziś nie zobaczysz. Ale Barfowi będziesz musiała powiedzieć co zmajstrowałaś, by coś zrobił z poluzowanym szwem. Tak czy siak za kilka dni ci je zdejmą. – No co ty nie powiesz. I jak niby zamierzasz mnie nieść. – Andra dalej trzymała się Faria, by nie upaść. – To jest akurat proste. – Ilia podszedł bliżej i stanął do niej tyłem. – Na plecach się nosi najwygodniej, a ty na ciężką nie wyglądasz. – Acha.. Dziewczyna niechętnie do tego podeszła. Miała wrażenie, że z punktu widzenia innych może wyglądać teraz na słabą, ale nie miała nawet argumentów do dyskusji. Nawet jej matka zgodziła się z chłopakiem. – Do zobaczenia '''– powiedziała cicho do smoczej rodziny, gdy Ilia był już gotowy do marszu, a ona siedziała na jego plecach. Patrzyli przez chwilę jak nocne furie odlatują. Potem dopiero blondyn odwrócił się i ruszył do wioski. Andra już od samego początku czuła się niezręcznie i sztywno obejmowała go rękami, ale jak stwierdził łatwiej tak będzie i jemu i jej. On natomiast trzymał jej nogi lekko, jakby faktycznie prawie nic nie ważyła. Dodatkowo nucił sobie pod nosem melodię. Andra miała wrażenie, że za tym jego upartym kręceniem się przy niej kryje się coś więcej, niż chęć poznania smoków i ich mowy. Nie potrafiła tylko do końca ustalić co. Jak na razie widziała tylko jego nieudolne próby zaprzyjaźnienia się. Może mu o nawet wychodziło, bo po części zaczynała akceptować jego obecność. – Nie rozumiem czemu jesteś taka sztywna. Wstydzisz się mnie czy co? – spytał ją nagle. – Po prostu źle się czuję w twoim towarzystwie. Zwłaszcza w takiej sytuacji. – mruknęła bez przekonania. – Jasne. Rozumiem, ale mogłabyś być choć odrobinę milsza. – Wyczerpuję zapasy bycia miłą na twoich próbach nauki smoczej mowy. – Ale jakiś postęp jest. Prawda? – Ta. Trzy słowa. '''Cześć, do zobaczenia i co. – Przewróciła oczami. – Nie. Umiem coś więcej. – Ilia uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Andra zwróciła na niego wzrok. – Jak ty to? Przecież do tego jeszcze nie dotarliśmy. – Obserwacje. Fario zawsze jak mówi nie, to kręci głową. – Blondyn dalej się uśmiechał i zerknął na nią kątem oka. – W sumie racja. – Mimowolnie musiała się zaśmiać, bo jej brat faktycznie tak robił. Czasami nawet, aż zbyt wyraźnie. Po kilkunastu minutach, ku uldze dziewczyny, wyszli z lasu. Ilia dalej idąc na granicy wioski, by ominąć chaty i potencjalnych obserwatorów, bo nawet po zachowaniu Andry czuł, że tego właśnie chce uniknąć. Poprawił ją sobie na plecach, zupełnie jakby była lalką. Tak jak stwierdził, nie należała do ciężkich i przez cały ten marsz zmęczył się tylko odrobinkę. Dotarli pod dom Barfa. Ilia zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i pozwolił dziewczynie z siebie zejść, co zrobiła szybko. Wyczuwał, że gdyby jej nie obserwował już dawno weszłaby oknem, tylko po to by uniknąć konfrontacji z ojcem. Dlatego więc został chwilę dłużej. – Możesz już iść – stwierdziła i zmrużyła oczy, próbując wykryć co chłopak kombinuje. – Już się zbieram. Czekam dla pewności, że nie będziesz próbowała wejść oknem. – Nie, nie będę. – Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem. – W takim razie do zobaczenia. – Ilia pożegnał się i ruszył do swojego domu. Celowo szedł jak najwolniej tylko mógł i czekał na odgłos skrzypienia drzwi. Jednak po czterech krokach poczuł na ramieniu dłoń. Odwrócił głowę. – Dzięki – powiedziała Andra pospiesznie, unikając jego wzroku. – Że mi pomogłeś. – Nie ma za co. – Uśmiechnął się. – Ale teraz idź już nieco szybciej. Widzę czego chcesz dopilnować. Nie musisz – mruknęła z irytacją i poszła do domu. Ilia stał jeszcze chwilę w miejscu i patrzył jak zamyka za sobą drzwi. Teraz nie będzie miała łatwego zadania. Ale i tak da radę. W końcu z prawie każdej sytuacji potrafiła wybrnąć. Chłopak uśmiechnął się. Ruszył do domu gwiżdżąc melodię jednej z piosenek, których nauczyła go matka. ~~*~~ Siema! Co u Was kochani? Jak się żyje? Pewnie już zauważyliście brak nazwy rozdziału przy numerze. Już tłumaczę, jeśli chcecie wiedzieć czemu nie ma. Powód jest prosty. Nie mogę nic wymyślić. Przy prawie każdym rozdziale spędzam kilka minut na wymyśleniu nazwy rozdziału, więc postanowiłam, że dam sobie spokój. Od teraz ich nie będzie, a i przy tych starych pousuwam. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie to wam przeszkadzać. '' ''Do zobaczenia ;) Rozdział 21 Było dokładnie tak jak przewidział Ilia. Choć Andra po powrocie do domu dostała burę, na którą nie zwróciła zbytniej uwagi, dowiedziała się, że szwy i tak lada dzień zostaną zdjęte. Kolejne pół dnia spędziła w domu, gdy prawie pod wieczór odwiedziła ich szamanka, a cel jej przyjścia był przewidywalny. Następnego dnia dziewczyna mogła już wyjść z domu i nie musiała się obawiać, że w jakiś sposób do końca rozwali poluzowane szwy. Dostała jednak zakaz zbytniego oddalania się od wioski, aby cała akcja się nie powtórzyła. Tym razem postanowiła posłuchać Barfa. Miała zamiar spędzić w wiosce jeden dzień. Potem sobie pozwoli na wycieczki. Zwłaszcza, że z Fariem umówiła się na jedno polowanie na innego smoka. Co racja mogliby mieć problem, gdyby Drina ich przyłapała, ale to było mało ważne. Zdaniem tej dwójki, obowiązkiem należało nazwać poznanie rasy tajemniczego gada. I właśnie taki był ich cel. Andra koło południa opuściła dom. Przed wyjściem otrzymała nakaz nie przemęczania nogi i nie pakowania się w kłopoty. Dla ominięcia przeszkód typu Swadr całą wioskę przemierzyła w jak najkrótszym czasie i najszybszą możliwą drogą. Sposobu na zgubienie Ilii nie szukała. I tak by ją znalazł. Dlatego od razu skierowała się na plażę, a dokładniej jej oddaloną od portu połowę, często odwiedzaną przez chłopaka. Jeśli będzie jej szukał, tu zajrzy na sam koniec. Szybko stwierdziła, iż zyska kilkanaście do kilkudziesięciu minut samotności. W takich przewidywaniach rzadko się myliła. – Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę. – Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy usłyszała Ilię, ale uniosła brew, a w jej myślach rozniosło się ciche, zgadłam. – A ja odgadłam, że tu zajrzysz na sam koniec – poinformowała go i wzruszyła ramionami. – Przyszedłeś prosić o kolejną lekcję smoczej mowy? – Co? Nie. – Ilia usiadł obok niej. – Po prostu pogadać nie można? – Gadasz ze mną codziennie. Jeszcze za mało? – Przewróciła oczami, a chłopak parsknął cicho i pokręcił głową. – Nie o takie rozmowy mi chodzi. Te dotychczasowe nazwałbym raczej warczeniem na siebie, ale to szczegół. Andra nie odpowiedziała. Poniekąd miał rację. Odkąd się poznali, głównie się na niego wściekała, a to, że odpowiadała na pytania było cudem. Przecież na początku przysięgała sobie, iż nigdy się do niego nie odezwie. Jednak tak nie zrobiła. A gdy doszła jeszcze nauka smoczej mowy. Może wtedy trochę lepiej im się rozmawiało, ale powód był prosty. Temat nie należał do nudnych i nie wartych poświęcenia w jej mniemaniu. Westchnęła cicho. – Jakim cudem jeszcze się do mnie nie zniechęciłeś? – spytała nagle. – Ciągle na ciebie wrzeszczę, obrażam, a ty dalej się kręcisz obok. – Skomplikowana sprawa. – bąknął chłopak, a Andra zauważyła, że jego policzki się zaczerwieniły. – Czyli? – No. Jakby ci to.. – Podrapał się nerwowo po głowie. – Po prostu chcę ci pomóc. – Czyli tylko tyle. Dziękuję za odpowiedź. – Dziewczyna podniosła się z ziemi i otrzepała z piasku. – Dokąd idziesz? – A tak się przejść? Masz obowiązek mnie pilnować? – prychnęła ale nie było w tym słychać zdenerwowania, a raczej rozbawienie. – Nie potrzebuje ochroniarza. – Nie, nie. Miłego spaceru. – Ilia wydawał się być zaskoczony jej zmianą nastawienia. Miał wrażenie, że coś knuje. Andra sama była zaszokowana swoim dobrym humorem. Mimo to żwawym krokiem skierowała się do lasu. Zostawiła za sobą blondyna, który dalej wpatrywał się w nią uporczywie, a po chwili odwrócił głowę i skupił się na łodziach, kołyszących się na falach. Dopiero, gdy miała pewność, że przez warstwę gałęzi różnych roślin jej nie widzi zwolniła nieco. Oddaliła się kawałek od plaży, ale nie od wioski. A jeśli chłopak przyjdzie za nią to usłyszy go wcześniej i szybko się gdzieś schowa. Dalej nie wiedziała jakim prawem lepiej słyszy, ale nawet jej się to podobało. Dzięki temu w krótszym czasie potrafiła rozpoznać, że ktoś się do niej zbliża. Teraz jej słuch był mniej więcej na poziomie.. smoka. Uśmiechnęła się i oparła plecami o rozłożysty buk. Miała wrażenie, że jej smocza część wzmocniła się, powiększyła. Nie znała jednak powodu. Spędziła w końcu tyle czasu wśród wikingów. Czyżby to miało jakieś znaczenie? Spowodowało, że jej smoczy charakter i instynkt się umocniły, aby nie dać się zdominować ludzkiej połowie? W każdym razie dalej nie była w pełni smokiem. Nie latała, nie miała skrzydeł. Miała to swoje słabe, ludzkie ciało. Nie mogła być wolna wśród chmur, bez żadnych zakazów i nakazów. Dalej miała tę człowieczą część siebie, która tylko ją hamowała. Powstrzymywała przed spełnieniem marzeń. Jesteś gotowa? Drgnęła i uniosła głowę. Znowu ten głos. Wrogi i zarazem przyjazny. Smoczy, a także tak bardzo ludzki. Jak to mogło być możliwe? Była jedyną osobą, która znała smoczą mowę. Ilii jeszcze nie mogła zaliczyć. A ten tajemniczy głos.. Smok i człowiek w jednej osobie? To nie możliwe.. Poza tym, na co miała być gotowa? Co miało się stać? Coś dobrego czy raczej złego? Ta pytanie ilekroć je sobie przypominała skutecznie ją gubiło. A teraz, gdy ponownie rozległy się w jej głowie.. Wprowadziły jeszcze większy mętlik. Gotowa była zawsze i na wszystko, ale wtedy za każdym razem przewidywała, co się stanie. W chwili obecnej nic nie mogła przypuszczać. I tak było odkąd zaatakował ją ten smok. Czy jesteś gotowa? ''Obróciła się nerwowo. Głos zabrzmiał tym razem natarczywiej. Jakby chciał odpowiedzi na swoje dziwne, niezrozumiałe pytanie. Ale jak mogła na nie odpowiedzieć skoro nic nie rozumiała? – Na co mam być gotowa? – spytała, choć była pewna, że nie usłyszy odpowiedzi. ''Czy jesteś gotowa na zmiany? Andra objęła się ramionami i rozejrzała po lesie. Zagubienie wzrastało z każdą chwilą, żałowała, że nikogo przy niej nie ma. Las wydawał się ją pożerać, choć nie miał z tą sprawą nic wspólnego. – Jakie zmiany na gronkla? – jęknęła cicho i przykucnęła. Czy jesteś gotowa? Głos najwyraźniej nie usłyszał jej pytania. Ba. Jak mógł usłyszeć. Nawet nie wiedziała, czy jest jakąś konkretną istotą. Mogło jej się w końcu tylko wydawać. Jesteś gotowa? Tym razem zabrzmiał donośniej, bardziej zdenerwowany, na co dziewczyna odruchowo zatkała sobie uszy. – Dobra! Jestem gotowa! Tylko na co?! – krzyknęła tym razem nieco wystraszona. Głos nie odpowiedział, a ona nie wyczuła znaczących zmian. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czuła się jak zawsze. Powoli się podniosła, a w tej samej chwili tuż obok niej pojawił się zdyszany Ilia. Gdy ją zobaczył uśmiechnął się dalej próbując unormować oddech. – Coś się stało? – wysapał i oparł dłonie o kolana. – Nie. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – Andra uniosła brew i skutecznie zamaskowała lekki strach. – Śledziłeś mnie. – Nie śledziłem! Usłyszałem twój krzyk. – Chłopak jeszcze raz odetchnął głęboko i się wyprostował. – I dobiegłeś w tak krótkim czasie? Nie wyglądasz na szybkiego biegacza. Z taką kondycją.. – Eh.. Dobra. Masz mnie. Kręciłem się blisko. – Schylił głowę niczym zganione dziecko przyłapane na czymś złym. – Niepotrzebnie. Nic się nie dzieje. – Andra na chwilę zapomniała o tajemniczym głosie i zaczęła się bawić swoim wisiorkiem. – Widzę. No może oprócz tego medalika. – Ilia uśmiechnął się radośnie, ale mina szybko mu zrzedła. – Na Odyna, on się świeci?! – Że co? – Dziewczyna szybko skierowała wzrok na wisiorek, który na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak zawsze. Jednak, gdy przyjrzała się kilka sekund dłużej dostrzegła, że wygrawerowana na kółku sylwetka nocnej furii, świeci się delikatnie. Błyskawicznie ściągnęła wisiorek z szyi, z lekkim przestrachem. Miała złe przeczucia, a po minie Ilii mogła stwierdzić, że on również. Tylko co mogło się dziać? To nie wyglądało na normalne zjawisko. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę się skrzyżowały, ale Andra prędko odwróciła wzrok. Nie przeraź się zmian. Zaakceptuj je. Jesteś gotowa. '' – Znowu – jęknęła dziewczyna i przykucnęła na ziemi łapiąc się za głowę, a wisiorek delikatnie uderzał ją w policzek. – Andra? Co znowu? Co się dzieje? – Ilia chciał do niej podejść, ale silny podmuch wiatru spowodował, że natychmiast się zatrzymał. – Ten głos – wyszeptała i ponownie zerknęła na wisiorek. Kontury nocnej furii dzięki jaskrawej, świecącej obwódce wyraźnie odcinały się od reszty medalika. Andra miała wrażenie, że na środku kółeczka mignęły jej jakieś słowa. Zniknęły jednak równie szybko jak się pojawiły, więc nie zdążyła ich przeczytać. Zacisnęła oczy, by odegnać wszelakie myśli w nadziei, że wszystko wróci do normy, tajemniczy głos zniknie, a wisiorek będzie zwykłym wisiorkiem. Że to co się teraz dzieje będzie snem. Że jak tylko wyjdzie z domu, wpadnie na Ilię i ten będzie ją męczył, by kontynuować naukę. Czuła, iż dzieje się coś dziwnego. Mimo to nie otworzyła oczu, a głos blondyna dochodził do niej jak przez mgłę i dodatkowo dobiegało jej ciche, ale groźne powarkiwanie. Jakby otaczała ją jakaś bariera chroniąca przed wszelkim niebezpieczeństwem i napełniała spokojem. Na to miała być gotowa? Już kompletnie nic nie rozumiała. Otworzyła oczy i szybko spostrzegła się, że otacza ją lekki półmrok. Prędko zerknęła na wisiorek, który wrócił do normalnego stanu. Prawie.. Już się nie świecił, ale dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, gdy zauważyła spowijającą go ciemną mgiełkę. Mimo to założyła go na szyję. – Andra? – usłyszała spanikowany głos Ilii i gwałtownie wstała. Gdy się podniosła otaczająca ją bariera rozwiała się. Spojrzała na blondyna, który wpatrywał się w nią zaskoczony i przerażony zarazem. Uniosła brew i przekrzywiła głowę nie rozumiejąc, o co mu chodzi. – Coś nie tak? – spytała, a Ilia uniósł dłoń wskazując coś, najwyraźniej znajdującego się za nią. – Sama oceń– wydukał i dalej ani drgnął. – O co ci chodzi? – Starała się odepchnąć od siebie to, co chwilę temu się wydarzyło, ale postanowiła się obrócić. Gdy tylko to zrobiła wstrzymała oddech. Otaczająca ją mgła, nie była mgłą. Nie była też żadnym omamem, bo nawet Ilia ją widział. To nie była ciemna masa niewiadomego pochodzenia. – Co to ma być? – wymamrotała wpatrując się w pół czarną, półprzeźroczystą i zamazaną sylwetkę smoka stojącą tuż za nią z szeroko rozłożonymi skrzydłami. I jednego mogła być pewna. Czymkolwiek jeszcze był ten gad.. Wyglądał jak nocna furia. '~~*~~' 'Ra–ju–śku. Ma–sa–kra.' 'Siema, siema Kochani. ''' Witam z jednodniowym opóźnieniem. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi tego za złe, ale ten rozdział od samego początku mi się nie kleił. Piszę kilka zdań, pauza, znowu kawałek i znowu pauza. Dlatego mi się nie podoba (No może poza środkiem. On jest fajny.), ale wrzucam i czekam na waszą opinię. Zapraszam do komentowania i obserwowania bloga ;) Do zobaczenia! CDN - W niedzielę! Ludzie proszę komentujcie. Czytanie Waszych komentarzy jest bardzo pokrzepiające, daje radość i chęci do pisania kolejnych rozdziałów. Jak oceniasz ten blog? Superaśny! Chcę nexta! Bardzo fajny Okej Taki sobie. Gdyby był Hiccstrid byłby lepszy. Do niczego. Po co w ogóle to piszesz? Zaznaczających ostatnią opcję w ankiecie proszę o uzasadnienie w komentarzu!! Uzyskam dzięki wam odpowiedź co muszę poprawić w moim pisaniu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania